Harry Potter and the Consequences of Gossip
by kiwipineapple43
Summary: With a new exchange programme underway Hogwarts is in for a very interesting ride. Mixing with our favourite Upper East siders was never going to be easy, especially with the school's Gossip Girl watching their every move.
1. Times They Are aChanging

**A/N - **Well everyone, I am back with another Harry Potter crossover, only this time it's with Gossip Girl. Basically, in this story Harry Potter years 1-5 apply but 6th year is going to be AU obviously. As for Gossip Girl characters, Blair and Nate are not dating. Nate and Serena slept together but only Blair and those two know about it...for now. Blair and Chuck are not dating - yet...

This story is being co-authored by the mighty marauder and we have many ideas for this story. We hope it will cover a whole Hogwarts' year if people like the story and will try and update as regularly as possible - reviews always help motivate...

Anyway, the full summary is as follows:

_At a school like Hogwarts anything is possible and with the rise of Voldemort how will Harry and his friends manage to juggle their destiny and also deal with sex, decieit, bitching, backstabbing, betrayal and most of all gossip. It all seems too much for the young boy to handle but then again mixing with Blair, Serenea and co. was never going to be easy and Hogwarts is in for a very interesting ride._

_Just to let you know also, Manhattan's Upper East Siders are exchange students for reasons discussed further down the page._

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Gossip Girl or Harry Potter as much as we'd love to! Any quotes borrowed from either belong to their respective owners._  
_

We really hope you enjoy the story.

"..." speaking

_'....' thinking_

_

* * *

_

**Harry Potter and the Consequences of Gossip**

Chapter One - Times They Are a-Changing

**It's Gossip Girl here at King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ - the beginning of yet another year in the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And what's this I hear about a new exchange programme set to send fireworks up in the air – and not the good kind. Don't look now but seems like our "Golden Boy" is in for a rough year ahead of him; but then again whoever said boarding school was ever going to be easy with so much drama constantly happening underneath one roof… and if there's one thing Gossip Girl knows, with drama comes scandal. Oops did, I forget to mention that the new transfer students would be our very own Manhattan's elite?! Grab your popcorn folks, looks like we're in for a spectacle this year. You know you love me… XOXO - Gossip Girl. **

"You'll never guess what's just been written in 'Gossip Girl'" commented Ginny Weasley, more to herself than anyone else, as she and the Golden Trio made their way down the long corridor of the Hogwarts Express to find a compartment.

"Is there going to be a new examining board?" asked Hermione, intrigued at the prospect of a new challenging academic regime.

"'Mione" Ginny groaned, punching her in the arm playfully. "You've been here longer than I have and should know by now that 'Gossip Girl' lets us in on all the gossip and great events of the year" she said, waving the magazine in her face. "Exams are just no fun" she added, but stopped in the middle of the corridor as Hermione sent a glare her way and continued walking, causing Harry and Ron to bump into her.

"No, it's understandable. Hermione can be pretty scary sometimes if you say academics are irrelevant" Harry joked, causing all three of them to erupt into uncontrollable laughter at the truth behind his words. When their laughter had subsided and they had stopped clutching their sides and breathing rapidly, Ron was the first to speak.

"We should probably catch up to her otherwise we'll never get a seat" he commented.

"You know, that's probably the first intelligent thing you have said all day" Ginny quipped, earning an attempted slap around the head from Ron who missed and almost ended up smacking some poor unexpected guy in the face who moved backwards just in time.

"Woah! That was close" he said as Ginny tried to stifle her giggles as Ron mumbled a "sorry, mate".

"Yeah, those were some good reflexes" Harry commented, ever the nice guy. '_Wait a second…_' he thought, '_was than an American accent?' _As Harry took in the guy's appearance he realised that he did not seem _at all _familiar and looked _way_ too old to be a first year.

"It's alright. You guys wouldn't happen to know where the… uh…restroom… um… bathroom is, would you?" Mystery guy asked; and if he didn't give off the impression of being a generally awkward kind of guy, they could have been very uncomfortable.

"Sure, it's at the end of the corridor on the left" Ginny stepped in.

"Thanks…?" he asked, anticipating them to introduce themselves.

"Ginny Weasley and this is my goofy and clumsy brother Ron" she spoke on behalf of them both, and earned a look of pure loathing from her brother which she brushed off with a toothy smile.

"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter". He stood there expecting some kind of over the top reaction from the guy like most people he bumped into but he just played it casual, well much more so than most people he had met, much to Harry's surprise.

"It's great to meet you all. I'm Dan Humphrey. Who would have thought I'd be standing on a train talking to Harry Potter?" he asked no-one in particular. "Well Blair Waldorf that's for sure" he added as an after thought. "I would love to stay and chat but there's a toilet with my name on it, so I'll see you around school." Dan gave a quick wave before breaking out into a run to get to the toilet, leaving the three Gryffindors behind looking both stunned and bewildered.

"Well, that was odd" Ginny said with a small shrug, earning nods from the other two. "Well, let's go find Hermione we've wasted enough time already and the train will depart soon" she added and they made their way down the train to find Hermione.

"Hey, was it just me or did that guy sound like he had an American accent?" Ron asked as they peered through an open compartment door to find Hermione just moments later.

"And the prize for stating the obvious goes to…" Ginny joked as she rolled her eyes at her brother's slow brain.

"Oi!" Ron defended himself, "I was only asking. It's just weird you know, because I don't remember any Americans being at our school before."

"You know, I wonder if this is what 'Gossip Girl' was talking about when it went on about changes happening to the school this year" Ginny wondered out loud.

"Where did you get copies of that?" Neville asked from his seat by the window.

"At the front of the train. It seems our anonymous editor is already hard at work" Hermione told him, "but not on anything worthwhile" she muttered as she grabbed her 'N.E.W.T Level Advanced Potions' book out of her bag and began to read.

"Here Neville, you can read it" Ginny offered him her 'Gossip Girl' magazine which he began to flick through.

* * *

**So Hogwarts has got plans for change. Well Winston Churchill once said "there is nothing wrong with change if it's in the right direction". Who's to say this one won't lead some of our heroes down a road that will take them in the wrong direction… **

**

* * *

**"Honestly S, could this train be full of anymore dirty blood?" Blair sneered at a passing muggle-born, causing her to cower in fear, as she made her way with her best friend, Serena, to find a carriage.

"B, how can you tell any of these people are muggle-borns?" Serena asked, exasperated.

"Well whatever they are, they're not elite Upper East Siders and I don't waste my time with common trash. We both know I am so much better than that" Blair commented bluntly, as usual, as she found an empty carriage for them. Serena just rolled her eyes at her friend's unbelievable amount of arrogance – but then she wouldn't be the Blair she loved without it.

"Blair, how will you ever find someone of your calibre?" Serena asked playfully as she took out a copy of Witch Weekly magazine and flipped through the fashion pages.

"S, we're in England. This country breeded the elite with their Monarchy, Lords and Ladies and Dukes and Duchesses. This is London, the twin sister of New York and where there is wealth and power there is the upper class society" Blair said nonchalantly as she ran her hand through her perfect curls. "I am a crown jewel and by presenting myself as such they will be drawn to me. I just need to be patient" Blair added, with that famous 'I will get what I want' glint in her eye.

"Well, B I don't know if you remember what Headmistress Mc. Lean said about Hogwarts being situated in the middle of nowhere in Scotland…" Serena started, but was cut short by Blair.

"Where there are purebloods there are the elite, and Slytherin House happens to value pure blood" she stated as Serena looked up over her magazine to see Blair's famous Waldorf smirk.

"Well, I guess it's obvious which House you want to be in" Serena said playfully. However, her mood changed drastically when she realised that she hadn't given any thought to what she would like to be in.

"You know B, when the Headmistress told us about the exchange option I didn't think I'd be one of the ones to get it, so didn't think about them. Do you know what they are and how the sorting system works?" Serena asked her friend, and Blair was sure she could detect worry in her best friend's voice.  
Blair looked up from inspecting her perfectly polished and manicured fingernails before responding.

"Well, there are four Houses named after the Founders of Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin" Blair stated as though reading directly from 'Hogwarts: A History'. "There is a sorting ceremony in which a hat bewitched by Gryffindor sorts students into each house based on personality" she explained. "Read this. It will tell you everything you need to know" Blair ordered, handing Serena a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'.

"That sounds really interesting. Who would have thought you could do something like that. I wonder what the exchange students from Hogwarts will think of our school" Serena pondered as she skimmed through the book Blair had given her.

"Judging by the types of people I have observed so far, they won't fit in at our school. In fact, the people here will be quite easy for me to rule over once I'm accepted as the Slytherin Queen" Blair responded.  
_'Another Blair "'divide and conquer" scheme. Why would I expect any different'_ Serena thought.  
In all honesty she was hoping Blair would adopt friends at this new school rather than minions, _'but I guess some things never change' _she thought glumly.

"Have you seen Nate and Chuck?" Serena asked, changing the subject.

"No, but if we have to settle for this pathetic excuse for transport, they must be here too along with Lonely Boy, Little J and Vanessa" Blair answered, clearly annoyed by their presence and the thought of them being anywhere near her.

"B, don't call the Humphrey's that. They're really great people and so is Vanessa. If you take the time to get to know them you'll see that too" she began, but Blair scoffed and gave her a sceptical look.

"You and I clearly have a very different view of what it means to be 'great' and pathetic little mudbloods are not in that description" Blair quipped, signalling the end of the conversation. As Blair examined her hair and make-up in her compact mirror, Serena couldn't help but hate herself for not defending the Humphreys and Vanessa – her friends. _Why do I allow Blair to over-power me so much? _She thought to herself as she turned the page of Witch Weekly and gasped, utterly shocked with the result. All previous thoughts had left her mind, being replaced with excitement.

"Blair, you'll never guess who's in Witch Weekly?!" Serena said excitedly, pushing the magazine into Blair's lap and clapping her hands together in enthusiasm. Blair took one look at the page in her lap and a devilish smile crossed her beautiful porcelain face, making her seem sinister.

"It looks like conquering this school is going to be much easier than I thought" she mused wickedly as she stole another glance at herself modelling her mother's new fashion designs on page 12 of Witch Weekly.

* * *

**There's nothing Gossip Girl loves more than scheming! Trust Blair Waldorf to be the one to stop the peace that comes with the summer holidays by planning a takeover. Better chose her side or run and hide…**

**

* * *

**"Is that Dan?" Nate asked, as he leaned out of the door of his compartment to check out the female population of Hogwarts as they walked down the corridor. Chuck appeared behind him just as a beautiful Asian girl with waist length raven hair and deep brown eyes made her way past their compartment and gave him an approving smile which he returned as his eyes roamed her figure, definitely liking what he saw.

"He's not worth your time of day Nate" Chuck stated, "but this girl" he said moving Nate's head towards the Asian girl who'd turned back for one last inviting look before walking into the compartment swaying her hips from side to side seductively.

"Definitely is" Chuck finished as he dragged Nate behind him towards her compartment and knocked on the door. She answered with a slight smile, or was it a knowing smirk on her face.

"Do you want to join us?" she asked as she opened the door wider revealing two other girls in the compartment with her, two Asian twins. Chuck had always had a thing for twins, especially exotic ones. "I'm Cho Chang" she started, "and these are Parvati and Padma Patil" indicating each twin in turn.

"I'm Chuck Bass" he introduced himself. Something about his voice, so seductive and manly made her falter in her next move. "And this is Nate Archibald" he added in that smooth and sexy voice as he moved seductively past her almost making her swoon. _'How does he do that?' _Nate wondered, slightly jealous of Chuck's ease with women – but then again being in love with Serena for as long as he had put him out of practice as he only had eyes for her…

* * *

**Be careful Nate, because remember the higher on those steps you are the further you fall head over heels in love. Will you get caught before you fall or will those dreams of being with the one you love shatter to pieces as you hit the floor? **

**

* * *

**"You'll never guess who I just ran into outside the carriage" Dan said happily as he squeezed his way through the compartment doors.

"I never saw you run into anyone… well unless someone's hand counts" Jenny replied playfully as she moved her Knight to attack Eric's bishop. Dan was about to protest when Vanessa intervened.

"So, who was it?" she asked, patting the seat next to her in order to get Dan to sit down – he looked pretty star struck after all.

"Harry. Potter" Dan replied, enunciating each word as the jaws of his sister, best friend and the youngest Van der Woodsen dropped.

"W-wait, so you're saying that you met Harry Potter – the saviour of the wizarding world?" Eric asked in disbelief.

"Who would have thought he'd go to school feeling safe or even have the time" Vanessa pondered with a finger pressed on her chin in thought.

"Well, he's got to learn how to defend himself" Jenny argued, "and besides he probably just wants to feel like a normal teenager" she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah….right….normal" Eric commented sarcastically, earning him a slap in the arm from Jenny. The door to their compartment opened to reveal a handsome guy with unusual platinum blonde hair and steel grey eyes. His eyes roamed over the group in the carriage, almost as if he were trying to work out how they ticked. Jenny couldn't take her eyes off the guy standing before, she had never seen someone so good looking – even Chuck Bass would find it difficult to compete with this guy and she'd had an on-again-off-again crush on him since she had started at Constance Academy for Witches.

"H-hi" she said breathlessly. _'Wait, J – stop it! Pull it together!' _she told herself and mentally slapped herself for acting so stupid. _'There's still time to correct it' _she added and continued.

"Is there something we can help you with?" she asked politely – _'that was better, I got my voice back' _she practically squealed to herself. His eyes turned to her, hard in their stare and she almost felt as though he could see right through her and know everything about her, just in that gaze. It was intimidating and she felt herself shrinking back further into the chair; mentally kicking herself for acting like a little girl.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" he drawled as though the mention of his name was enough to make them cower in fear and bow down to him.

"I don't _need _'help'" he commented in the same tone, only this time more cocky and the group immediately knew he was another Chuck Bass. _'Just perfect' _Dan thought as all he needed was to make another bad impression on someone so arrogant and powerful – he had already made that mistake with Blair Waldorf…

"As Prefect, it's my job to tell you that we'll be arriving at the school in four hours and that you'll need to change into your robes before getting off the train" he explained coolly. Eric opened his mouth to ask a question but Draco held up a hand.

"Just don't ask, I have better things to do than stand here and answer your questions" he commanded, and there was an air of authority about him that definitely gave off a warning not to cross him.

"But…" Vanessa started, until his head turned to face her – an icy look etched onto his otherwise perfect features.

"Clearly you didn't hear me the first time, your ears must be clogged up with all your mudblood filth" he retorted with a smirk, before he turned on his heel and left the compartment. The carriage was silent they each contemplated how much more difficult it could be to stay at Hogwarts compared to Constance and St. Jude's.

"Was it just me or did the temperature just drop 50 below when that guy was here" Eric joked, and after a moment of awkward silence the carriage erupted with laughter.

"Yeah… what a pompous ass – and I thought dealing with Chuck and Blair was bad" Vanessa commented when her laughing fit had subsided.

"Are you okay V?" Dan asked tentatively – ever the good friend.

"Sticks and stones" she replied with a small smile of gratitude.

"What about you J, what did you think of Mr. High and Might Malfoy?" Eric asked, nudging her in the arm. When she didn't respond he tried the question again and then proceeded to snap his fingers in front of her gaze which was still focused on the door where Draco had left.

"W-what?" she asked, dazed.

"I think it's pretty clear what Jenny thought of Malfoy" Vanessa said plainly, trying to stifle the laughter that was threatening to come out.

"Yeah, I guess he was kinda hot in that whole Ice Prince way" Eric said, and Vanessa could no longer hold in her laughter. Pretty soon all four of them were laughing as the train sped away to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to start a new year and a new exchange programme…

* * *

**Fortunately for us gossip doesn't take a back seat. Look out Hogwarts because sex, lies and scandal never take a vacation…**

**

* * *

**"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore began his annual speech as his voice rung out over the Great Hall. "Know that the third floor corridor is forbidden as is the forest. I know you all want to eat, but there is one more announcement I would like to make" he stated as his eyes scanned the hall.

"Maybe, it has something to do with what Gossip Witch said" Ginny whispered to the Golden trio as they nodded their heads.

"Yeah, you're probably right, I mean I can't see Dan from earlier anywhere" Harry replied as his looked around the Hall.

"As you know, we are facing difficult times ahead. A darkness is coming that will force us to chose a side and may even make us question the decisions we make. In order to form a stronger force against the Dark Lord, the Minister for Magic has suggested that all Magical School of same or similar speaking languages perform a new exchange programme in order to strengthen the bonds between our countries as the entire Magical World will be affected" Dumbledore stated in his calm voice, despite the fear in his words.

"The Constance Academy for Witches and St. Jude's Academy for Wizards are twin schools from New York, Manhattan and eight students have been chosen to represent the two schools in this exchange and next year eight of our students will join them in their return" Dumbledore explained, while whispers flooded the Great Hall at this news.

"An exchange programme? I didn't know you could do those!" One third year Hufflepuff asked another

"Yeah and why wait until now!" The other replied.

"I wonder what they will be like" A second year Ravenclaw mused.

"Silence" Dumbledore's voice rang out in the Great Hall. "Now, some of you may have already met our new transfer students on the train this morning. I would ask you to give a warm welcome to our new students as they are sorted into their Houses" he added just as the oak doors to the Great Hall swung open to reveal the new students. There were a few collective gasps here and there, but mostly there were low whisperings. The eight students made their way down the centre of the Great Hall, in between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, towards the Professor's table.

"Hey, look it's Dan" Ginny said, nudging Harry and Ron who looked up just as Dan gave a small smile and a wave, which they returned out of politeness.

"Is it wrong that I hope he's not in our House?" Ron asked his best friend. Harry just shook his head. After all it would be pretty awkward with Dan hanging around since he acted like a bit of a goof and they were bullied enough as it was already.

Over on the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy looked up to notice the young blonde girl who had been so shy with him on the train. However, his gaze moved swiftly to the beautiful brunette standing beside her, dressed in the Hogwarts uniform with a few added accessories to make her stand out from the others and a brilliant emerald green headband. _'She'd better be in Slytherin; we need better looking girls' _he thought to himself.

As the eight students came to a stop at the front of the hall where Professor McGonagal stood waiting for them by a stool with an old, dusty looking hat perched on top.

"Now, when I call your name you are to come up, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your new House for the rest of the year" she informed them briskly.

"Vanessa Abrams" she called out and Vanessa took her place on the stool. She sat there for what felt like hours, when it had only been a few minutes and eventually the hat had made its decision, placing her in,

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called out as a smiling Vanessa made her way over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Nathanial Archibald" the voice called. As Nate sat down on the chair he could hear the hat whisper in his ear. It was a rather strange experience, one he definitely would not want to repeat in the future.

"_Hmmm, I see that you are loyal and value tolerance. Traits most worthy of Hufflepuff. However, you are also daring, bold and chivalrous. This is a very difficult decision" _the Sorting Hat whispered in his ear.

"_I believe you would do well in… _GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat cried and Nate saw the disapproving face of Blair as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table, near the Golden trio.

"Charles Bass" Professor McGonagall called. His name stirred a few comments from the Slytherin table who had heard of the name and of the wealth and power of Bart Bass who worked in the American Ministry of Magic. It was not long before the hat made its decision, placing Chuck in,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Chuck smirked as he made his way over to the table, taking the spare seat next to Malfoy, both wearing smug looks on their faces.

"Oh bloody hell" Ron remarked from over on the Gryffindor table when he saw the identical facial expressions – one Malfoy was bad enough! He would definitely not be looking forward to this year…

"Daniel Humphrey" Professor McGonagall said and Dan went up to take his seat on the stool, almost tripping up the stairs on his way. Blair hid her laughter well, but her eyes sparkled with mirth. It wasn't long before the Hat sorted Dan into Ravenclaw after debating whether to place him in Hufflepuff.

"Poor Ravenclaw having to mix with so much dirty blood" Blair commented to Serena who stood to her left, disgust evident in her voice. Jenny felt herself shiver not only from Blair's remark but also anxiety as she would be sorted next.

"Jennifer Humphrey". Jenny made her way up the steps, cautious not the make the same mistake as her brother – _'Oh great, now I'll be associated with him' _she thought sadly. She jumped a little in her chair at the sound of a voice in her ear and at first thought she was going insane. Sure she had been around magic for 6 years already but this was different, very different to the normal spell casting she was used to at Constance.

'_There is ambition hidden deep within, but with your muggle-born blood you'd hardly fit in, in Slytherin. I notice there is loyalty, bravery and chivalry which are your most dominant traits. Yes, that would work….You'd better be in…._ GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat called as Jenny practically leapt off the chair to make her way over to the table, where she quickly took a seat next to a pretty red-head who introduced herself as Ginny Weasley.

"Eric Van der Woodsen". Eric slowly made his way up to the chair and took his seat and it wasn't long before the Hat decided to place him in,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Eric hurriedly made his way to the table and took a seat next to Nate and waved at Jenny who was sitting just in front of him– well at least he knew someone in his House and it could've been worse! He could've been placed in Slytherin… Eric shuddered at the very thought.

"Serena Van der Woodsen". Serena made her way over to the stool and took her seat, completely oblivious to the majority of Hogwarts male population who were ogling her or checking her out. Blair inwardly rolled her eyes at how much attention Serena could get herself without trying and it infuriated her. She always had to deceive and plot and scheme to get herself noticed and she always ended upas Darth Vader next to Serena the Jedi Knight! It wasn't long before the Hat decided to place the gutsy blonde in Gryffindor where she made her way over to Jenny and Nate, glad that she was in the same House as them.

Now it was Blair's turn and all eyes were on her – as it should be – since she was the final student to be sorted.

"Blair Waldorf." McGonagall called before rolling up the parchment and taking her seat at the staff table.

"Waldorf, as in Waldorf designs?" Pansy Parkinson whispered excitedly.

"I thought I recognised her, she was in the Witch Weekly article about her mother's new Autumn line" Daphne Greengrass replied.

"I can't believe it's her. She's perfect" Alyson Harper stated as she stared enviously as Blair Waldorf as she took a seat on the stool, hiding her disgust at having a tatty, ratty old hat placed upon her perfect hair.

However, to everyone's surprised the Sorting Hat didn't even come close to touching her head before it called out,

"SLYTHERIN!" The Great Hall was silent as Blair made her way over to the table. Nothing like that had happened in the school before, and everyone wondered why the Hat didn't even sit on her head! Even Dumbledore stared at the girl as she moved to the table, he only knew one other person who did not need the hat placed upon his head to be sorted…

Pansy waved Blair over with the hand that wasn't hanging over Draco Malfoy and Blair took a seat on the other side of her, smiling fakely at those surrounding her. It didn't take long for said female members on the table to fawn around her and praise her for her mother's designs and her beautiful photos in the article.

"Now that everyone has been sorted, let's eat" Dumbledore called out and with a flick of his wand mountains of food appeared on each of the tables and the students quickly piled food onto their plates and began eating ravenously.

Every so often, Serena's gaze would wander over to Blair who looked very content and tried to signal her so that she could speak to her. During the meal, Serena spoke briefly to the Patil twins as well as Jenny and Ginny who really seemed to hit it off and looked like they would be good friends. By the time desert wheeled around Serena was in an in depth conversation with the Golden trio about what the school was like, the classes and in particular the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Basically Slytherin only wanted purebloods to be taught magic, but Gryffindor and the other Founders believed that magic should be taught to everyone who showed any magical ability" Hermione explained.

"Slytherin got all angsty about it and made a chamber with a monster which would kill all of those who he thought were unworthy to study magic" Ginny added, smiling to herself as she thought about the time in her second year when she had been taken down into the chamber and Harry had saved her.

"Long story short, Gryffindor and the other Founders forced him out because he hated muggle-borns and they thought everyone should be accepted to study magic" Harry added.

"Slytherins are jerks" Ron grumbled as she shovelled food into his mouth hurriedly.

"Ron" Hermione elbowed him, forcing him to stop chewing mid mouthful.

"Wha-?" he asked as a few pieces of food spewed from his mouth. Hermione didn't have the patience to reprimand him on his awful table manners and just slapped him around the head causing him to grunt in pain and rub his head.

"Why do you ask?" Jenny asked Serena as she spun some spaghetti onto her fork.

"Well, because of Blair" Serena said looking downcast, "I hope it won't affect our friendship" she added.

"Don't count on it" Ron said as he piled more chicken wings onto his place, causing Hermione to turn her nose up in disgust.

Little did Serena know that Blair had been keeping an eye on her as she chummed up to the Gryffindors and their 'Golden Boy'.

"You know, for a Gryffindork that girl is pretty hot" Theodore Knott commented.

"What makes you think you got a chance with her?" asked Marcus Flint.

"It's amazing how easily she makes friends, you know" commented Millicent Bullstrode.

"Shame she wasn't in Slytherin really" Malfoy considered over his roast chicken.

"Yeah, she'd do real well in here" said Adrian Pucey with a smirk on his face.

Chuck, who had been quiet during dinner looked over at Blair and knew she felt threatened by Serena. He also knew that she would do anything to exert her power over this group of people and rule over them, even if it meant degrading and hurting her best friend in the process.

Serena looked over to Blair for the hundredth time that evening and still she got no response and now everyone was going to get ready to retreat to their dormitories. Enough was enough! She got up from the table and made her way over to the Slytherin table.

"B, I've been trying to signal you all night" she said calmly. "I'd like to talk to you" Serena added as she crossed her arms and stood waiting for a response.

Blair turned her head from her conversation with Daphne to face Serena and smiled fakely.

"That's funny, because I must have totally blanked on the part when I invited you over here" Blair replied sarcastically, causing Pansy and Daphne to stifle their laughter.

"Look, B let's not do this okay" Serena sighed, knowing that Blair was using her power trip to show the girls whose Queen and it was something she did not want to get involved in.

"Tomorrow morning we'll go on the school tour together, okay. I'll see you in the Entrance Hall" Serena added with a small smile as she made her way back to the table. Suddenly she felt as though an invisible force was pulling her legs from underneath her and the next thing she knew she was face down on the ground.

Laughter erupted in the Great Hall all around her and as she flipped her head back and turned around she saw the one person who wasn't laughing but had a feral-like smirk on her face. Serena stood up and continued walking back to the Gryffindor table, when she felt a similar sensation underneath her feet and within seconds ended up on the floor yet again. Soon enough, the laughter died down as the students realised that this time Serena did not trip by accident.

"You know, I really want to believe that was an accident" Serena said, glaring daggers at Blair as she returned to the Slytherin table to face her.

"Then you must be delusional" Blair quipped back with a smirk. "You should know better than anyone what I am capable of S" Blair hissed deadly quiet

"And you should also know that Blair Waldorf takes orders from nobody and no-one walks away from Blair Waldorf unless I give the order" Blair seethed and made a stand from the table, staring at Serena icily.

"Look B, I've run out of patience with your power-trips every year, okay. Enough is enough" Serena challenged as Blair moved closer to her, so that her face was inches away from her own.

"It's enough, when I say it's enough" she threatened before she summoned her new minions and said coldly,

"You'd better watch your back" before she made her way out of the Entrance Hall with her girls following behind her.

Serena stood there, dumbfounded as she watched the figure of her former best friend retreat out of the hall. Soon enough more students began to head off after her and make their way to their dormitories – probably because the fight had finished and there was nothing left to see. A few of the professors look at each, concern etched across their faces – the school term hadn't even officially started yet!

Serena, still standing in the middle of the Great Hall as people moved around her, turned to her new Gryffindor friends and those who had come from New York and grimaced – she definitely wasn't looking forward to tomorrow as Blair Waldorf like nothing more than to exact revenge.

* * *

**I hope you've got some protection as this is going to be a bumpy ride. Gossip Girl loves nothing more than revenge, and as we all know, it's a dish best served cold. Trust Blair and the Slytherins to dole it out correctly. I wonder what tomorrow will bring. You know you love me…. XOXO - Gossip Girl.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **So here is the first chapter. What do you all think of it? If it seemed boring it's just because of the introductions. We promise there is a lot more planned for the story. There is a new DADA teacher who will be making an appearance in the next chapter (reasons why he wasn't at the dinner will be explained). He is a character from Gossip Girl, and probably quite disliked... cookies go to whoever can guess it.

We love constructive criticism and hearing your comments to make our story better. Please review, it will help motivate us too if you like the story.


	2. Good Girls Go Bad

**A/N - **Okay everyone here we are with the next installment of our fanfiction. We want to thank everyone whose alerted, favourited and most importantly taken the time to read and review our story namely: **spinningxoxo93, Bishbosh, Irina Gras and gertrude56 **we really appreciate your lovely reviews! Thank you so much! We have also noticed that 41 people have visited our story and only 4 have reviewed. It would really make our day if more people take the time to review, even if it's a few words. It really helps motivate us to continue writing and update more quickly.

This story is being co-authored by the mighty marauder.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Gossip Girl or Harry Potter otherwise we would be billionairs. Any quotes used from either belong to their respective owners!

**Summary: **_At a school like Hogwarts anything is possible and with the rise of Voldemort how will Harry and his friends manage to juggle their destiny and also deal with sex, decieit, bitching, backstabbing, betrayal and most of all gossip. It all seems too much for the young boy to handle but then again mixing with Blair, Serenea and co. was never going to be easy and Hogwarts is in for a very interesting ride._

We really hope you enjoy this chapter and the new DADA professor. Anyway, on with the story..._  
_

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Consequences of Gossip**

Chapter Two - Good Girls Go Bad

**Gossip Girl here, and I bet you're wondering what I am doing up so early. Well, truth is I never went to bed, why waste time dreaming when waking life is so much better. Especially when there is going to be a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher introduced…**

"Serena, are you sure you're okay?" Nate asked in a comforting tone as he watched Serena move her eggs around on her plate. _'If I can just get her to know that I care about her…' _he thought to himself as she was clearly worried about Blair's threat.

"I'll be fine" she responded with a half-smile, but she still continued to play with her food.

"Serena?" Hermione asked tentatively, "I know I've only just met you, but if Blair is your best friend like you say she is, she probably won't do anything" she added with a squeeze of Serena's shoulder.

"You don't know Blair" Jenny commented as she took a seat beside Ginny.

"Yeah she is a bitch" Erik stated before he perched on the edge of the bench.

"She is a manipulative, scheming bitch who likes nothing more than to get revenge and watch people suffer" he added.

"Look Erik, we all know how Blair can be but still…" Serena sighed and looked over at the Slytherin table just as Blair's eyes locked on her, cold and scheming.

"No, Serena. Just face the fact that you and Blair always have arguments and you're the one who goes running back to her. You need to stick up for yourself because you are better than her" he stated, before he noticed his new friends Ernie McMillan and Susan Bones waving him over.

"I'm gonna go but just think about what I said, okay" Erik said as if he were the protective older brother.

"And you know if you don't, yellow was always your colour" Erik teased as he made his way back over to this table.

"Attention" Dumbledore's voice suddenly rang out across the Great Hall, silencing it at once as he had never given a morning speech before.

"Now, I am sure you are all aware that last night there was a space missing on the staff table. Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had to finish some business at the Ministry of Magic last night but he has arrived in time to begin classes. I would like you to give a warm welcome to Mr. Jack Bass, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor" Dumbledore announced, clapping and the rest of the school followed as well as some murmurs about the potential family relationship between the professor and the new exchange student.

"You cannot be _serious_" Blair hissed to Chuck as he sat next to her looking just as shocked as she was.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Chuck seethed as he glared daggers at his Uncle.

"Like hell I know" Blair bit back, "he's probably here to stop you taking over the family business after you finish school since he isn't an Auror anymore" she added as an afterthought.

"Or maybe he has some unfinished business to attend to" Chuck said darkly and Blair almost choked on her yoghurt. She turned her face to him, eyes darker.

"I never asked for it" she breathed. "I didn't know it was him" she whispered, but there was an icy edge to it.

"Yeah well that doesn't change what you did" Chuck scoffed. "I guess it was just lucky I walked in on you when I did… who knows what compromising position someone else could have found you two in… or if someone else knew about it" he quipped back with a hint of warning in his voice. Chuck stood from the table and made his way out of the Great Hall as Blair watched him before her gaze turned to her Defence Professor. The other Bass' eyes were already on her, gazing at her lustfully and it made her want to rush to the bathroom and throw up the food she had just eaten. She hadn't felt that way for a while and cursed him for making her wish to be so weak. He gave her a subtle wink as he turned to engage Professor Snape in conversation. Blair shivered involuntarily before she summoned her new minions and made her way out of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy watching her every step of the way.

* * *

**Better watch your back B as someone clearly has their eye on you. I guess it's true when they say the past always comes back to haunt us. But what's even worse is when someone stumbles upon a secret that should be buried – and we all know that some things are bound to resurface at one point or another…**

**

* * *

**"So, this is Potions?" Serena asked in a glum voice as she stood outside the classroom with Nate and the Golden trio.

"Yep, and the only thing worse than the class itself is the teacher" Ron said bluntly.

"What was that Weasel?" Malfoy taunted, "you do realise I am a Prefect and can dish out detention whenever I see fit" he added with his signature smirk.

"You can clean out the broom cupboard tonight with Filch. It should be easy, considering it's the same size as your pathetic excuse for a house" Malfoy quipped before making his way to the back of the classroom.

"And we have this class with the Slytherins?" Nate moaned, "I can see now why everyone hates it so much" he added until he suddenly spotted Dan and Vanessa wander into the classroom.

"Huh? Dan, V – what are you guys doing here?" Serena asked.

"It's nice to know you're so happy to see us" Dan replied sarcastically, earning him a playful punch in the arm from Serena.

"But seriously, we thought Ravenclaws were teamed up with Hufflepuffs" Nate said, confusion clear in his voice.

"They are, we just swung by to say 'hi' and see how you're getting on cause we've got frees now" Vanessa explained. She, Nate and Serena engaged in conversation which Hermione and Ron idly joined in, leaving Harry and Dan – _'just what I wanted' _Harry thought sarcastically.

"Hey Harry" Dan said with a smile. "Did you know the Daily Prophet has a competition for people like us to become a short time journalist for them?" he asked.

"Erm…no. I didn't" was his reply as he shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Well, I was thinking that I could about you trying to live normally at Hogwarts while being a celebrity. They seem to like writing about you and I thought it would give me a good chance of getting it" Dan asked him hopefully as Serena smiled Dan's awkwardness – he wouldn't be the Dan Humphrey she knew and loved without it.

"Well, there isn't really anything interesting here…" Harry started, but when he saw the disappointed look on Dan's face he quickly changed tactic. "Sure you can" he answered simply and gave a half smile when Dan beamed. He just didn't have the heart to disappoint anyone.

Suddenly the front door of the classroom banged open and Snape appeared in the doorway, just as the last few Slytherins – Blair and Chuck included arrived at the classroom. He took one look at Dan and Vanessa and his lip curled up in a cruel manner.

"I don't have Ravenclaw until third period, surely you have memorised your timetable. Or perhaps the Sorting Hat is losing its touch" Snape jeered. Dan and Vanessa, nodded mutely before turning on their heels and sped walked out of the Dungeons, trying to bump into people in their haste as Snape's cold eyes returned to his students.

"Under the Headmaster's orders I will be choosing pairs for the first term's Potions Project" Snape sneered. There was a collective moan from the Slytherins and Gryffindors at the prospect of being paired with their arch enemy.

"There will be none of that unless you want detention" Snape threatened with an evil smirk before he drew his wand and conjured a scroll of parchment out of thin air.

"When I call your names you'll sit down at the front row on the far side and work your way back" Snape called as he began to read the names off the list.

"Potter and Miss. Waldorf" he called and Harry looked gutted that he'd be in the front row, clearly that was Snape's plan. He swung his bag over his shoulder and moved towards the door, but not before Blair pushed past him, knocking his shoulder on the way in.

"Was that meant for me or you?" he whispered to Serena who shrugged in response.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Potter for taking your time. This class doesn't revolve around you, no matter how much of a celebrity you think you are" Snape said darkly, earning a glare from Harry as he smiled half-heartedly at Serena.

"Movie it Potter. We don't have all day" Snape snapped and Harry hurried quickly to his seat next to Blair whose books, parchment and quill were already out on the desk.

"Weasley and Miss. Parkinson" Snape called and Harry watched as Pansy's face contorted in disgust before she 'accidentally' stepped on Ron's foot as she made her way into the classroom.

"Mr. Bass and Miss Granger"

"Miss. Patil and Mr. Knott"

"Mr. Archibald and Miss. Greengrass"

As more pairs filed in, there were only a few left to be called including Serena who really hoped she would be spared by the wrath of Snape and paired with someone who wasn't a Slytherin… But that really was just wishful thinking.

"And finally, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Van der Woodsen" Snape finished as the two pairs took their seats at the back of the class just as Vanessa turned around from the seat in front to give them sympathetic looks.

"Now, this term will be different to the others as it's half your grade for you N.E.. If you fail this year you'll be dropped next year. In your pairs you'll brew 5 potions and write an in depth analysis on each of them, to be at least ten pages long. First, I want you to chose your 5 potions and note them down for me. They are not to be changed once you chose them. Now get to work, I want this finished by Christmas break" Snape ordered and went to his desk to complete his next lesson plan.

Harry turned to Ron who was luckily sitting on the table next to him.

"Hey mate…" he began, just as Snape peered over his work.

"Weasley, Parkinson swap places" he commanded with a smirk before returning to his work. _'That prick' _Harry fumed.

"Who knew that Potter could get _so_ angry" Blair taunted from beside him so that he turned to face her, a little surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. Blair just laughed at him quietly, but there was iciness to it and sent chills down his spine. That laugh let him know exactly what she thought of him and for some reason it bothered him, unlike any of Slytherin so he looked at her; really looked at her. She was arrogant, authoritative, cold, controlling… beautiful. _'Wait, back up a minute, Harry' _his inner voice said. _'Beautiful - she's a Slytherin for crying out loud?'_

Harry looked at her perfectly curled hair, manicured fingers and his eyes trailed down over her figure, unintentionally running his tongue over his lips.

'_Yeah, really don't think she's beautiful do you?' _he questioned himself as he silently watched her continue scribbling on her parchment with her delicate hands, wondering what it would feel like if those hands ran down his chest...

"Here's your copy of potions" Blair said, bringing him out of his reverie - thankfully, while using her wand to produce a copy of her list.

"Now, go and hand this in" she commanded as she opened her book to the potion labelled 'Elixir of Life'.

Thinking it better than to argue with her, Harry made his way over to the desk but not before checking what Potions she had in store for them:

_Elixir of Life_

_Amortentia_

_Polyjuice Potion_

_Draught of the Living Death_

_Veritaserum_

'_Oh yeah, and I clearly forgot pretentious over-achiever in my list. Why'd she have to choose the hardest ones' _Harry thought to himself as he handed in the list to Snape, who looked momentarily surprised at the list of Potions, before it reverted back to his signature stoney look.

'_Maybe I'll get to spend more time with her though…wait what the hell! Pull it together' _Harry thought as he made his way over to the desk, tripping on the chair leg as he went to sit back down. _'Yes! She didn't see' _he smiled broadly as he sat back down, then proceeded to shake his head. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_

"You know, you drew quite a lot of attention at our table yesterday" Draco drawled as he flipped through his potions book, looking for potential ideas for their project.

"How so?" Serena asked flippantly. Draco stared at her – was she really as oblivious as she looked; guess so.

"Haven't seen yourself in the mirror lately?" Draco asked with a smirk and Serena could feel heat rising to her cheeks so she turned away.

"You know, you might actually find a way to end the Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry" Draco smirked suggestively, making Nate accidentally snap his quill having overhead the Slytherin Prince hitting on _his girl_, or was it just a ploy to make her anxious? _'Better get in there quickly' _he thought to himself, just in case it wasn't the latter.

"Well, not only that - but your little scene with Blair" Draco sneered. "I'd watch out if I were you because when it comes to getting revenge we have no moral compass, unlike you Gryffindorks" he added dangerously.

"Look Draco, let's just get on with this okay" Serena shifted uncomfortably in her chair and tucked one of her blonde tresses behind her ear. How Draco Malfoy enjoyed making people squirm, _'I love how much power I have over people' _he thought happily.

"Fine" Draco replied as though nothing had happened, leaning back in his chair. "I'm thinking this one" he said, pointing to his Potions book. Serena leaned in closer to get a better look.

"Wolfsbane?" she asked, "well alright then" she added casually, and wrote it down to complete their list as her worry over Blair's threat increased slightly.

Hermione's hand flew across the parchment as she wrote down the five Potions she was sure would get her an 'Outstanding' in her N.E..

"Why have you written down Potions that require so much more work? Unlike you, I actually have a social life" Chuck drawled from beside her.

Hermione said nothing but flipped her page to their first potion 'The Draught of Peace'.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to _defend _themselves" Chuck jeered as he leaned back in his chair, casually, like a King looking down in his subjects. Hermione still said nothing, but continued to read through the ingredients and make notes. That is until Chuck slammed her book shut, barely missing the finger she had just removed to turn the page.

"No one ignores Chuck Bass, especially a filthy little mudblood" he hissed dangerously. "Do you actually think you're better than me?" he asked dangerously. Hermione shook her head vigorously as tears stung her eyes. "You're worthless" he spat as though she was nothing but dirt underneath his shoes. Hermione continued to look at the table, hands in lap, her lip quivering from unshed tears.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Chuck smirked.

"What am I supposed to say?" Hermione whispered as she faced him for the first time. Chuck could see the fresh tears in her eyes and watched as one escaped and slid down her rosy cheek just as the bell sounded for the end of class. Hermione quickly wiped her eyes on her robes and threw her things into her bag before she headed with their list to the front and fled the room, Harry and Ron following behind her. Blair led her minions out of the classroom, followed by Draco and his cronies. Soon it was just him and Serena left.

"That was uncalled for Chuck" Serena said, disappointed, as she stood beside him. The disappointment clearly showed all over her face too as she shook her head and made her way out of class. She stopped by the door and turned back to him.

"Don't turn into your father Chuck" she said, and Chuck could hear the strained plea in her tone. Before he could reply she left to go and comfort Hermione, leaving Chuck alone again as he had been practically his entire life.

**

* * *

Spotted: Chuck Bass, losing something we never thought he would – his pride.**

* * *

"Hermione, Chuck is a prick. Don't let him get to you. You should listen to your friends when they say that you are the smartest witch in the school" Vanessa comforted as she squeezed Hermione's shoulder in support.

"I just don't know what I did to deserve it. I did nothing wrong" Hermione replied quietly as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"Chuck is… well he's Chuck. He's not worth this Hermione. You can't let him get to you; if you do it'll destroy you. Trust me, I've seen it happen before" Dan said, squeezing her other shoulder, while looking over at his sister who threw her head back laughing uncontrollably with Ginny and Erik. _'At least she's happy now' _he thought.

"Mione, remember when you punched Malfoy in the face in our third year after he spoke crap about you. Well just think that Bass will get his own too" Ron told her with a smile.

"Yeah…you're right" Hermione said, looking up to him after a moment's silence. "Thanks" she added with a small smile.

"It's been known to happen" Ron chided her. "Now, lets eat" he exclaimed while the others rolled their eyes – typical Ron always thinking about food, even while a certain girl sitting next to him was thinking about him.

"I've got a Quidditch lesson now girls" Blair said, as she stood up, commanding the attention of everyone at the Slytherin table. "Come on, let's go" she commanded, and she made her way out of the Great Hall with three of her closest minions following behind her. Jack Bass couldn't help but gaze lustily at Blair (like many men at the Slytherin table) as she walked in her 'Waldorf' tailored school uniform and Christian Lamboutin heels. Ever since he'd seen her at Bart Bass' gala over the summer and heard her quick way with words, saw her undeniable fashion sense and how she commanded the room with a cold air of authority he knew he wanted her in every way possible. In fact, he had been so close to satisfying himself had Chuck not walked in on them – the look on his nephew's face was priceless and Jack knew, in that moment, that Chuck had feeling for Blair. Jack Bass wanted the 'Bass Industries' to be handed over to him at Bart's retirement and he was a man who always got what he wanted, no matter what the cost. By taking Blair for himself, he would not only ruin his nephew but end up with the two things Chuck wanted and finally Jack Bass would be satisfied.

**

* * *

Careful Uncle Bass, you should remember that "the best laid plans go oft astray", especially when we play dirty and you'll have to suffer the consequences of your actions…**

* * *

"Okay, Dumbledore has asked me to spend your afternoon frees teaching you Quidditch" Madam Hooch commented. "Now, you probably know about the sport already as there is an American team and according to your Headmistress, the school grounds were not big enough or appropriate to play" she added and made her way over to a battered brown trunk on the floor. She opened it and took out a large, red sphere-like ball.

"This is a quaffle and it's thrown between the Chasers and then into one of those three hoops at the end of the field" she explained, pointing to the goals at the far end of the Quidditch Pitch. "I want you to toss it around to each other and get a feel of it" she added before throwing the quaffle to Nate which he caught with ease. With that, the eight students rose into the air, to hover above the field.

At first they passed it to each other while stationary to get the hang of it before Blair took the initiative to fly with it. She flew with such grace and elegance that it came as a shock when she launched the ball at Serena, barely missing her face by inches as she struggled to catch it. Blair shot her the innocent, doe eyed look to avoid suspicion, but Serena knew better. Instead of stooping to Blair's level she threw the quaffle to Jenny, who took off towards the goal posts.

Chuck and Blair made a beeline for the posts, ready to stop Jenny.

"What is that?" Blair shouted, pointing over Jenny's head and when she turned, Blair swooped in and stole the quaffle from her before flying in the opposite direction.

Dan, wasn't exactly steady on the broom but when he saw Blair pull a fast one on Jenny he chased after her as she made her way to the goal posts. He made his way up beside her so they were neck and neck and as she was about to throw the quaffle into the goal, he lost balance on the broom and smashed into her, causing her to not only drop the quaffle but lose balance on her broom.

The others watched as Blair nearly fell off her broom and ended up dangling upside-down, unable to right herself. They snickered as they watched her struggle, before Madam Hooch flew up to right her again.

"Let's move onto the bludgers" she said as they all landed back on the ground. Blair's face was red, clearly from being upside down, but the 'Waldorf stare' she gave with it made Serena and everyone else want to crawl under a rock and hide there.

Madam Hooch introduced the bludgers as well as the role of the beaters and in an instant they were off, she held out two bats and before she could hand them to anyone Blair had stepped forward and asked to play 'beater'.

'_Oh crap, I'm in for it now…" _Serena thought, knowing full well that Blair would jump to conclusions and think that she and Dan had set her up for humiliation.

Erik and Jenny quickly passed the quaffle to each other as Blair eyes passed over them, like a hawk watching for its prey. Serena made sure to stay near Chuck and tail him, as there was no way Blair would send a bludger at her that way. _'Wait… why would she anyway, she wouldn't risk everything to get even with me – right?' _Serena thought.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave" came a very familiar voice from behind her. "Did you really think you could get away with that?" Blair seethed and Serena knew she was definitely in trouble now – the look of pure hatred on her face said it all.

"I'm bringing out the snitch, remember that only the seeker has to find it and catch it to win the game" Madam Hooch called and suddenly Blair saw a golden ball with wings fly into the air.

"Take this" she called over to Jenny, who took the bat which Blair handed to her when she gotten close enough and turned back to Serena.

"It's between you and me Serena" she said, "this way you can't take anything away from me anymore!" she said raising her voice a little,

"I will show everyone that I am better than you" she added, with a look of pure arrogance.

Blair immediately sped off to fetch the ball, pushing her broom to its limit as she sped to catch the winged ball, so close to the ground. Serena, out of daring, chased after Blair and hoping to end their rivalry by winning she came up closer to Blair and soon they were neck and neck. The others had stopped playing and stared as the two girls fought for power over the golden ball, and soon enough when they were mere inches from the ground and the speed of Serena's broom took her past Blair, Blair kicked out her leg ever so subtly, causing the broom to shift and Serena to fall off it, onto the ground – luckily for her it was mere inches away – while Blair caught the snitch with her delicate fingers.

"Miss. Van der Woodsen" Madam Hooch called over, "are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine" she replied through gritted teeth before she pushed herself up off the floor and stalked towards Blair.

"That was no accident!" Serena cried, accusing Blair.

"How do you mean Serena? You were going so fast, I guess you just lost your balance" Blair responded, innocently – but the others knew she definitely was not.

"Yes, Serena, sometimes these things do happen. Congratulations Blair on your skill in flying. It was most impressive" Madam Hooch said. "Now return to the castle, dinner will be shortly" she added.

Serena glared daggers at Blair who just smiled wickedly as she returned the snitch to the trunk.

"Look, Blair. I'll stop if you will. It's enough okay" Serena said, in a commanding tone.

"You're only saying that because you lost today and you are going to keep losing until I say it's enough" Blair responded icily before she made her way towards the changing rooms.

"Serena, it's okay" Jenny comforted.

"Yeah, eventually she'll get bored and move on" Vanessa added.

Dan and Nate watched as Serena's hands began to shake and she was overcome with anger. It came as a surprise to everyone, Chuck and Madam Hooch included, when she took off at a sprint towards Blair and threw herself at her, tackling her to the ground.

Blair fell flat onto her face and soon enough the two of them struggled for dominance as each kept pinning the other down and being thrown to the floor again.

"Girls, break it up" Madam Hooch called over, as she paced forward and tried to pull the girls off each other.

"Something this hot should be filmed" Chuck commented. Little did he know that Colin Creevey had been out for a stroll to take pictures of the grounds with his camera, when he found something much more interesting to photograph…

"Get off of me!" Blair screeched, her usually cool exterior crumbling as she struggled against Serena who pinned her arms above her head and straddled her.

"Have you had enough yet?" Serena screamed back, before she got off Blair and got ready to storm back to the castle.

"Ow, my back…" Blair said, bending over and holding her back, faking injury.

"Miss Van der Woodsen go and see the Headmaster immediately for your behaviour. Twenty points from Gryffindor – and you're lucky it's not fifty" Madam Hooch called angrily.

"I've never seen such wild behaviour" she commented under her breath. "Are you alright Miss Waldorf?" Madam Hooch asked, sympathetically as she helped Blair walk into the castle.

Serena turned to face at the others, all oh which had the same pitying look on their faces and with that she turned on her heel and stormed off to the castle to speak to McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Who won that one?" Erik asked the others.

"I dunno" Jenny replied.

"They're at a stand-still, the next fight will be the one to end it" Chuck replied casually before he followed after Blair and their professor.

"At least it'll be over soon then" Vanessa sighed, "I really get sick of Blair's games you know" she added.

"Yeah, that's why nothing ever happened between Blair and I - she liked to play games too much" Nate admitted as the five of them returned to the castle.

**

* * *

There's nothing Gossip Girl loves more than a power struggle! Did B really think that S would go down without a fight, and did S **_**really**_** make the mistake of underestimating B? And more importantly how will these two rivals work it out?**

* * *

"McGonagall has decided to give me detention cleaning out different rooms every night this week" Serena told the Golden trio that night at dinner.

"I really dunno what came over you Serena, but I can't believe Blair faked injury – that is below the belt" Nate commented as he stabbed at his chicken with his fork.

"I wish I had been there to see the fight" Ron added with his mouth full.

"She kicked my broom, okay. I felt it" Serena stated, in an annoyed tone.

"There's no way for you to prove that" came the cold sneer of none other than Blair Waldorf behind her,

"Unlike the proof there is of you attacking me. Next time you should think before you act. Enjoy detention" she smirked before she and her minions made their way over the Slytherin table as Serena leant her head on the table and let out a sigh. Little did either of them know that the proof was in the upmost tower of the school, inside the Gryffindor fifth year boy's dormitory.

Colin Creevey didn't feel like going down to dinner, so instead he decided to develop the film of the pictures he'd taken from the new exchange student's Quidditch lesson which ended in a bang. He wondered whether it really was Serena just acting out, or if she was provoked? He'd seen her around school and at the Dining table a lot and she was always so nice and casual to everyone. So Colin was shocked to find that among his brilliant action shots of film was incriminating evidence, proving that Blair had endangered the life of a fellow student purposefully…

'_Merlin's beard' _he thought as he wondered decided that it would be best to show Serena the picture at the first chance he got. Maybe if she was in detention he'd catch her in the Common Room soon – the best thing to do would be to wait for her there, right?

**

* * *

**

**Ah, Gossip Girl loves irony and judging by the new found evidence, Blair's hopes to go to the best Wizarding University could be washed down the drain. However, everyone knows that when a crime happens, not all evidence is accounted for because sometimes it can go missing… or something can happen to the person who has the incriminating proof. Better watch out little Creevey because if the Queen B finds out about this, she'll be coming after you and she's not one to play fair… You know you love me – XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Okay well, here is the second installment and we would love more than anything to hear your constructive criticism. Let us know if you think there isn't enough of some characters you would like to see more of. We really want to make this story good and your reviews will helps us - also they really do make our day and the button is just below.... You know you want to write one...


	3. Gives You Hell

**A/N - **Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken so long to update, there really is just no exuse for the lateness - but as usual there is. Mock exams and word not working stopped the mighty marauder and I from uploading sooner, but with mocks out of the way for now updates should be coming much more quickly - hopefully!

A huge thank you and shout out to our wornderful reviewers **weebleee, spinningxoxo93, saving juliet, Irina Gras and Fizz Cookie **they really mean so much to us and make our day completely. Also thank you to those who have favourited and alerted our story - it really means a lot that you are taking the time to read this.

**Disclaimer: **We clearly do not own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl, as much as we wish we did - and we really wish it! Any quotes borrowed by either belong to their respective owners, as does everything else. We only own the plot.

**Summary: **_At a school like Hogwarts anything is possible and with the rise of Voldemort how will Harry and his friends manage to juggle their destiny and also deal with sex, decieit, bitching, backstabbing, betrayal and most of all gossip. It all seems too much for the young boy to handle but then again mixing with Blair, Serenea and co. was never going to be easy and Hogwarts is in for a very interesting ride._

We really hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Consequences of Gossip**

Chapter 3 - Gives You Hell

**There's nothing Gossip Girl loves more than awkward situations, and with their first week coming to a close – it looks like our favourite witches and wizards are in for more than a few surprises…**

Serena Van der Woodsen was overjoyed that her first week would be coming to a close as she would no longer have to serve detention. She couldn't help but look at her hands which had become chaffed and hard from the muggle cleaning substances (Cilit Bang if you're curious as to which brand) – it just wasn't something she was used to, especially on the Upper East Side.

"Thank god it's Friday" Serena stated as she joined the Golden trio at the breakfast table, "I'm looking forward to a lie-in" she added with a smile.

"Me too" replied Ron, his mouth full of food as usual.

Colin Creevey watched the exchange and couldn't help but feel guilty. Ever since he had seen that picture of Blair endangering Serena he sought after her so he could give it to her and prove her innocence. However, he always missed her in the Great Hall for meals and in the evening she was in detention and back just before curfew so there was no time for him to give it to her privately, so she could do what she wanted with it…Colin leaned his head on the table, frustrated with himself. _'I should have gone straight to a Professor' _he thought, _'what have I done to poor Serena?' _he questioned himself sadly. Should he go up to her now, despite all these people here? What should he do?

"What do we have last this afternoon?" Pansy asked her fellow minions.

"Defence with that new professor" Daphne replied, "He's pretty hot" she commented, taking a bit out of her toast and scanning the staff table.

"There is nothing 'hot' about him" Blair reprimanded harshly. She had been lucky this week in not having to go to Defence class as they'd missed Monday's double period, having arrived that night. _'I guess you can't avoid the inevitable' _she thought and refused to miss class as her University place would be taken away.

"Maybe you need to go to Madam Pomfrey and get your eyes checked" Pansy suggested, agreeing with Blair as always. Blair was quickly taken out of her thoughts at this comment and realised she'd need to be more careful about letting her emotions get the better of her and felt she needed to assert her position.

"Go and tell her you've been seeing too many mudbloods around here lately; their dirty blood has clearly affected your vision" Blair smirked cruelly.

"You never get nearly enough credit for your wit, Blair" Draco drawled from across the table, smirking as he finished his breakfast. _'What a mouth she's got on her – I wonder what other things she can do with it' _he thought roguishly to himself.

"Erik, how are you feeling?" Jenny asked, as a rather ill looking friend of hers made his way over to her and Ginny.

"Not good, just at the thought of having a Bass as my professor" he groaned in reply.

"We had him yesterday and he's really not that bad" Ginny chimed in, happy as ever.

"Yeah, but he knew us from Manhattan so I'm pretty sure he'll treat me differently" Erik replied, taking a seat next to Jenny.

"Well as long as it's better than the rest of the class, I have no problems with that" Jenny answered with a grin. "He wasn't weird with me" she added with a shrug.

"That's because our family name isn't recognised on the Upper East Side" Dan said as he sidled in next to Ginny, whose cheeks began to turn as red as her hair as his hand accidentally brushed hers to grab an apple from the middle of the table.

Erik noticed Ginny turn away with pink cheeks and smiled to himself mischievously. _'She's only known him a few days and already feels something for him' _he thought before contemplating trying to set them up together.

"I guess you have a point" Jenny sighed, wishing more than anything that she could be recognised as a 'somebody' on the Upper East Side, or even at Hogwarts…

"I'm just always right" Dan replied with a playful smile as he took a bite out of his apple.

"That's why you're perfect…" Ginny mused quietly, but didn't realise that the group had heard her and gave her quizzical looks.

"In Ravenclaw" she added quickly, "I just meant that you suit your house you know… with it being for people who are intelligent – and you just made a point" she rambled, mentally kicking herself. _'Great, now what kind of impression is that going to give him of me' _she thought; annoyed that she was letting her feelings get the better of her. _'I haven't know him long either, he's just going to think I'm weird' _she added despondently, before leaning her head on her arms on the table.

"Hey, stop hiding from us" Dan said playfully as he brushed her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear, sending shivers up Ginny's spine.

"We're going to Hogsmeade in a couple of weeks" she said, as she moved to lean on her hands. "You guys will love it" she added enthusiastically, trying to rectify her awkward behaviour earlier.

"Yeah, Ernie told us the other day that it's the best part about here" Erik said jokily.

"Random question, but do you reckon Vanessa and I could tag along with you that day?" Dan asked, before adding; "we'd rather hang with people we know well if you get me".

Ginny's breath almost caught in her throat. _'Like a date… well not exactly but maybe if I could just get him alone…' _she thought before going off in a daydream of her and Dan walking hand in hand down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Hey, Gin? Are the lights on upstairs?" Dan asked teasingly, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night" Ginny replied hastily as she shook herself out of her reverie. "I don't mind you and Vanessa coming too, it would be nice to get to know you two better" she added happily.

"Alright, well it's a plan then" Dan said, "See you guys later, I'm off to Divination" he added with a parting wave.

"Bye" Ginny said breathlessly, wishing he had said 'date' instead of 'plan'.

"Okay, Gin, what was that all about?" Jenny asked her earnestly.

"Oh, nothing" Erik spoke for Ginny, giving her a knowing smile.

"Alright" Jenny replied, not at all convinced but made a mental note to bring it up again later in the dormitories. "I'm gonna head off now, I'll save you a seat" Jenny declared before she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the Great Hall.

"So what are we going to do about this Hogsmeade weekend?" Erik asked.

"How did you guess? Was I that obvious?" Ginny hissed with pink cheeks.

"No, Dan is just oblivious" he replied, "…luckily for you" Erik added good-naturedly, earning a playful slap on the arm from Ginny.

"We'll think of one, we've got plenty of time and besides Dan isn't the hottest bulb in the bunch, so we haven't got much to worry about, do we?" Ginny asked rhetorically. Erik just shrugged before they followed after Ginny.

Unknown to both Erik and Ginny, Vanessa had been watching the entire exchange from the Ravenclaw table, just behind them.

"Not the hottest bulb in the bunch?" Vanessa repeated with a hint of anger. "Gah, sure he's not handsome but who is she to judge" she added, glaring at Ginny as she walked out with Erik.

"She's not really and she has no idea that you fancy Dan does she?" Cho asked as she collected her books together.

"Do you _have _to say it so loudly?" Vanessa whispered, suddenly becoming very shy.

"Sorry" Cho responded softly and she stood up to leave when suddenly an idea came to her.

"Maybe you should just see what happens in Hogsmeade, try and get close to him without him knowing and see if he feels the same" she suggested.

"Yeah, but what if he asks if I am hitting on him or something?" Vanessa asked bashfully.

"Just tell him not to flatter himself and say you just wanted to keep warm or something" Cho responded with a smirk.

"Oh, you are good" Vanessa responded, replicating her friend's grin, before the two linked arms together and made their way towards Divination to sit with Dan.

**

* * *

If there is one thing Gossip Girl enjoys – it's a game of piggy in the middle and looks like our very own Lonely Boy will be the pig. Better keep a look out because it looks like there will be some cutthroat competition coming our way and I wonder whose going to come out on top. Care to place bets anyone?**

* * *

"Great" Ron moaned, which caused his best friends as well as Nate and Serena to shoot him a questioning look. "We have one more lesson, and then Defence with that Bass guy after lunch" he explained, looking sour.

"Why?" Hermione asked in an exasperated tone. "I've had more than my fair share of Chuck this week, I don't want to see another Bass even if he is a Professor" Hermione groaned.

"You really shouldn't let him get you down. He's just jealous 'cause you're better at everything" Nate said in comfort, earning a small smile from Hermione.

"Hey Harry don't look now but it's the paparazzi" Ron joked as he pointed further down the corridor where Colin Creevey was talking quietly with his brother, Dennis.

"Quick, let's go left" Serena said, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him down the hall with the others following closely behind.

"Did he look worried about something?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

"His film probably caught on fire or something" Ron joked and the others erupted into laughter as they arrived at Transfiguration early for once. Little did they know that the Creevey brothers were arguing about something which involved a certain member of their group…

"Colin, I can't believe you haven't shown anyone" Dennis said again to his older brother, to make sure the message hit home. "You should have taken it straight to Dumbledore" he added for good measure. He could hardly believe that his brother had a photograph that showed Blair apparently endangering Serena's life and had told nobody about it.

"I know, but I was just so afraid and just didn't know what to do. I wanted to show Serena and see what she though in case I get the wrong idea" Colin replied, his brow sweating. "And Blair…she scares me" Colin admitted pathetically.

"Me too but we're Gryffindors. Bravery should be our middle name. Take it straight to Dumbledore or McGonagall after your class since it's in your bag. They'll know what to do and they'll sort the whole mess out." Dennis said, raising his voice a little in the quiet corridor before he stalked away muttering, "Sometimes I feel like I am the eldest." under his breath. Colin turned around and made his way in the opposite direction just as Blair and her minions made their way down the corridor, heels clacking on the floor. He looked down at the floor as he sped past her and carried on his way.

"Blair?!" called a voice from further on down the corridor, making her stop in her tracks. Astoria Greengrass made her presence known as she stepped out from behind the corner where the Creevey brothers had previously been arguing.

"Come here" Blair commanded and Astoria rushed down the corridor to stand before the Queen B. "What?" she asked, completely uninterested.

"That mudblood Creevey has a photograph that shows you kicking Serena's broom" Astoria told her in a hushed voice. Blair's eyebrow quirked up at the information and her scheming brain went into overdrive.

"That little squib" Pansy seethed before she turned to her Queen. "What shall we dish out on him?" she asked wickedly.

"Didn't we just pass him?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get it" Millicent said.

"No." Blair ordered firmly. "You," she said, turning her gaze on Astoria, "if you want to prove your worth to this group, then you will steal his bag and that picture and bring it to me for lunchtime outside Transfiguration. I will fix it then" she finished with a malicious gleam in her eyes and Astoria set off for her class with Colin.

"Blair, why didn't we just punish him now?" Pansy asked hotly.

"Don't question me, Parkinson" Blair bit back coldly, "I need to keep my image as a crown jewel among these teachers to get into Triviam" she added with a sneer. "Let's get to class before we are late, we've already been held up enough" she commanded and with that the group made their way to Transfiguration, Pansy trailing behind the others, embarrassed and feeling foolish for speaking out against the Ice Queen of Slytherin.

**

* * *

Spotted: B scheming her way out of another sticky situation and it looks like little Creevey is going down…**

* * *

"Here you are Blair, as promised." Astoria said handing her Colin's bag.

"Impressive. You may go now." Blair dismissed her coolly before she opened the bag and rifled through the contents until she found the photograph.

"Incindio" she whispered and the photograph burst into flames before the eyes of her followers. She cast a quick 'aguamenti' and watched as there was no longer any trace of the evidence, just ashes which could be swept away with a flick of her wand.

"Hey!" Colin called, "that's my bag" he added with newfound courage.

"Well done" Blair replied condescendingly, "don't you know never to leave anything valuable unattended" she added in the same tone, earning snickers from her minions.

"But then again it wasn't your bag I was after," she added smugly as her gaze moved to the ashes on the floor, Colin's eyes following hers.

"My photograph; what have you do-" he whispered before it disappeared before his very eyes.

"Now you have no evidence." Daphne said sarcastically.

"You won't get away with this. I'll tell!" Colin threatened, although his voice wavered.

"Oh, I think I will because now that you have nothing on me. You're done here" Blair replied malicious, her signature smirk plastered on her beautiful face. "Obliviate" she whispered, using just the right amount of wand movement and magical energy to bring about the desired effect.

"What am I doing here?" Colin asked, holding his head and swaying slightly.

"Looking for a photograph" Pansy prompted, to which Colin replied quickly,

"What photograph? I only have photos of landscapes".

"You can go now" Blair said with an air of authority and Colin made a move to go when his brother appeared around the corner, face flushed from anger.

"What did you do to him?" Dennis accused.

"Jumping to conclusions so quickly?" Millicent mocked, causing the others to laugh, all except Blair whose brown eyes became darker.

"You walked right into this one" she said in a quiet voice which sent shivers down his spine. "I didn't even need to make the effort to look for you" she added with an evil smile as she raised her wand and repeated Colin's fate on Dennis before leaving them in the hall to wander why there were there as she made her way to lunch, unaware of someone with a pair of steely grey eyes and platinum blonde hair who had observed the entire exchange.

**

* * *

Well if you play with fire you're going to get burned and that's exactly what happened to the two brothers. Fire burns for a while and with Defence class around the corner any guesses as to whose going to get burned next…**

* * *

"Welcome to your first Defence class of the year. I am the Jack Bass, retired author and part-time businessman" Jack introduced himself, sending a glare Chuck's way as he finished. "Today we'll be looking at the shielding charm 'protego' which will protect you against most spells.I will demonstrate, then you can pair up and take it in turns to attack and defend" he finished before he called up his nephew to attack him.

"Since you're family and all" Jack said in a low voice.

"Now, Chuck will send a spell my way and I shall show you how to use the spell" he added as he turned to his nephew, a dangerous grin slowly stretching across his face.

"Rictusempra" Chuck cried and the class watched at the edge of their seats as the spell shot towards his uncle. They leaned back in their chairs however, as their professor flicked his wand lazily and a barrier was produced, sending Chuck's spell back on him.

"That's how it is done" Jack said triumphantly and some of the Slytherin girls sighed breathlessly, causing Blair to roll her eyes and glare dangerously at Jack for the stunt he pulled on Chuck.

"Pair up" he ordered, standing over his nephew smirking before he walked away not even bothering to offer a hand to help him up. Draco watching, smirking slightly at Chuck's humiliation.

"I am going to get him" Chuck seethed and Draco knew that he would stick to his word, a sly smirk filling up face.

Blair made her way over to Serena in her Christian Lamboutin's, sneering.

"Look Blair, you've made your point okay. You humiliated me and proved you are Queen. Please, I'll stop if you will." Serena begged, and Blair could hear the plea in her voice. _'Right where I want her'_ she thought smugly.

"You're just saying that because the other day you lost" she stated cockily, "and you're gonna keep losing, until I'm finished with you." she added wickedly, her intimidating Waldorf stare playing harshly on her features.

"I won't fight against you, B" Serena said, standing her ground.

"Afraid? I thought Gryffindorks were supposed to be brave" Blair taunted.

"I don't care Blair. Please, let's not do this anymore" Serena asked quietly.

"We're doing this" Blair commanded, unaware of Jack watching the whole exchange. He always liked a fiery woman; it was so much more fun to break them…and break her he would – he'd make sure of it.

Blair and Serena stared at each other, each trying to overpower the other and the golden trio could do nothing but watch as Blair ultimately won over and she and Serena stood against one another.

"I wonder how this will go" Hermione mused.

"I don't know but I wouldn't wanna be facing Blair – she looks like someone who is one step ahead... I'd rather face Voldemort again to be honest 'cause I mean at least I get lucky and escape, ya know." Harry voiced to his two best friends who turned to give him an 'are-you-serious' look. Harry shrugged in response before he and Ron took their stances against each other, leaving Hermione (accidentally) with none other than Chuck Bass.

"Great" she mumbled as she took a defence pose against him, pretty sure that he would be the one sending hexes first.

"Start!" cried their professor and hexes were soon zooming across the room, some hitting their targets while others disintegrating when they came into contact with the shield. Hermione was one of the first students to successfully block a hex, as was Blair Waldorf; her new academic competition.

"Is that the best you got S?" Blair sneered.

"Not even close" Serena responded confidently before she sent a leg locker jinx towards Blair who didn't have enough time to produce a shield and moved out of the way, barely missing the hex as Serena turned to ask Nate about more hexes.

"Better watch yourself Waldorf, I'd like you in one piece" came a sultry whisper in her ear which made her shiver involuntarily. She knew who it was instantly as Jack manoeuvred himself closer to her so that he was right behind her, leaning into the crook of her neck. He was so close to her, he could hear her breath and heart rake quicken and it made him want to kiss her, but before he could make a move she jabbed him swiftly with her elbow in the side, sending him back a few steps.

"Don't touch me" she hissed in a dangerously low tone. Jack merely smirked in response before moving along the line of students to check they were using their spells correctly, as Draco watched him, being the only student who seemed to have watched the exchange. He decided that he would definitely ask her about it in the Common Room later as he saw Blair and Serena resume their stances, ready to fight again.

"Your efforts are merely admirable. I'm bored" Chuck drawled at Hermione from across the room, signature smirk on his handsome face. She fumed with anger, her face turning a light shade of red as she shook her head of bushy hair ready to throw another hex his way. However, in her fit of anger the hex did not hit its intended target but missed her best friend Ron Weasley by inches.

"Oi, I'm not Chuck!" Ron called over, clearly very irritated.

"Oh, sorry" she responded, putting her hand to her head but Ron just ignored her and returned to his fight with Harry.

"Okay, last few shots before the end of class" Jack's voice rand out over the classroom. Hermione turned back to her partner and realised he had been laughing at her the entire time and she just lost it. While he was unfocused she sent a leg locker jinx his way which hit him square in the chest. His legs locked together and he fell to the floor, squirming as he tried to break free of the hex.

Hermione smiled triumphantly. "You're not the only one willing to play dirty" she said haughtily before she made her way back to her seat, a huge grin on her face. Chuck, still under the effect of the curse, lay there on the floor as he watched her with a smirk on his face. _'Who knew a mudblood Gryffindor had it in them to be so devious _he thought with a newfound respect, a newfound lust for the girl he had otherwise loathed with a passion.

Soon enough only Serena and Blair were left, exhausted but determined to see the fight through to the end. They seemed to be pretty evenly matched to some students but others knew that Blair would reign supreme at the end of the battle. Harry was shocked to find himself admiring the fire and drive in the Slytherin Queen and mentally slapped himself. Serena noticed they were the only ones left standing and sent a hex Blair's way but her shield was too quick and it bounced off, landing near Serena's feet and Blair took her opportunity and sent the 'tarantallegra' jinx towards Serena which hit her and made her dance uncontrollably, causing the rest of the class (save a few of her friends) to burst into laughter. For a moment Blair relished in her small victory as she watched Serena struggle to free herself from the jinx, a look of pure embarrassment on her beautiful face.

Blair then cast the 'stinging hex' and watched as the right side Serena's previously beautiful face became red, blotchy and swelled up to the size of a tennis ball. Serena hissed in pain as she clutched her face.

"Foul!" Nate cried out, standing up from his chair.

"Would it be a foul if I had to defend myself against a Death Eater?" Blair asked, turning to the rest of the class. "We are here to practice protecting ourselves, how are we going to if we don't act as we would in a real life situation" she added proudly, knowing she had made a good point. The class turned their attention to Jack who eyed Blair mischievously, knowing full well that he could give her detention in order to break her and make her his. Blair saw the look in his eye and her confidence faltered and he saw fear in her eyes, despite how much she tried to suppress it. _'Right where I want her' _he thought.

"Miss Waldorf is right, actually, and I hope to see the rest of you take more initiative. Now Serena head off to Madam Pomfrey for an antidote. Class dismissed" he said, winking at Blair who sent a deadly glare his way before gathering her things and calling upon her minions to follow her.

Similarly the Golden trio packed up their things quickly and made their way out quickly, just as Chuck made a move to catch Hermione before she left. _'I'll get her, after all tomorrow is another day' _he thought to himself, interested in her and ready for a chase.

**

* * *

Spotted: Chuck Bass making a game plan and Gossip Girl loves nothing more than a good game of cat and mouse…**

* * *

"Blair, come here" Draco called out from beside the fireplace in the Slytherin Common Room. He had been sitting there since the end of dinner in the Great Hall waiting for her to return so he could interrogate her.

"Go. I'll be up in a minute" Blair dismissed her followers, who made their way up the stairs hastily to get their Queen's bed and sleepwear ready for her.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked, although it wasn't really a question – more like an order, if his tone of voice told Blair anything.

"Sixty seconds" she responded coldly, arching an elegant eyebrow.

"I'll need longer than that" Draco drawled, with a roguish glint in his eye.

"You're wasting your time then" Blair bit back, irritated that he was taking his time when she had things to do. Draco was silent for a moment, daring Blair to make another snappy retort. Oh, how he enjoyed taunting her and making her squirm. Suddenly Blair made her way up the stairs but Draco shot an 'impediment' jinx her way, making her stop in her tracks.

"I wasn't finished" he sneered, moving around her so he could face her. "You know, I quite like you this way" he added with a smirk, his face just mere inches away from hers. They stayed that way for a moment, both glaring intensely at the other waiting for the other to blink, just to show who really had the power in the situation. In the end Draco became bored and moved on to what he wanted to speak to her about.

"I know there's something going on between you and Bass" he said quietly, in almost a whisper which caused goose-bumps to appear on her arms and neck. Luckily he was paying more attention to the physical reaction his close proximity had given her than the look of fear which passed across her porcelain face. However, it went as quickly as it came as he looked upon her face once more and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Well now that all depends on how you look at it, doesn't it" she responded and he released the hold his penetrating eyes and cunning voice had upon her, interested in where she was going to go with that statement.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked her as she took a seat in the lounge chair beside the fire.

"Wouldn't you like that" she teased, a cheeky glimmer in her eye. Draco growled and moved to sit next to her on the couch, leaning one arm across the top. He eyed her with a powerful gleam in his eye and in that moment, Blair knew he was a force to be reckoned with and a potential ally to keep for her future plans.

"Well, it's not so much about what it has to do with me, but another student at the school" she began and Draco leaned in towards her, silently spurring her on to continue.

"You see, before we left the Upper East Side and before Jack became a Professor, he had his sights set on a particular girl. A girl who had a reputation for being a whore," she said. "He made passes on her which she tried to push away but eventually she couldn't resist and they slept together" she said, using some of her own memories with Jack, even though Draco was unaware.

"I walked in on them and am using that against him, so now Bass is trying to find a way to get back at me by getting under my skin" she finished, standing up. "Nothing of real interest" she added with a smirk as she made her way towards the stairs that would take her to her room.

"Who was the girl?" Draco asked, curiosity eating away at him, causing him to lose his otherwise cool manner.

Blair paused for a moment by the stairs, still facing away from him.

"Serena Van der Woodsen" she stated with an evil grin before she made her way down the stone steps, out of sight, leaving Draco to think about what she had just said, thinking about how unrealistic what she had just said was.

'_Curious, the rose of the school has a reputation between the newcomers, the beautiful ones always are the most enjoyable.' _He sat pensively for a few moments, _'if it's true of course.' _With that, he dismissed the thought and sat staring at the fire in front of him, watching the flickering flames.

'_What an interesting thought, I wonder what people would say if they knew' _Blaise Zabini thought and instead of going to fetch Draco like he had intended, he slipped past his friend and made his way out of the portrait hole. _'I've still got a few minutes until curfew and I bet Gossip Girl would love to hear about something like this, after all, a bit of control over that hot blonde could be, enjoyable,' _he thought wickedly as he made his way to the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor where rumour central was situated.

**

* * *

**

**Well looks like drama will be the best dish served on the menu tomorrow at breakfast. Wonder what will happen tomorrow, looks like we've seen nothing yet! You know you love me… XOXO – Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Well here is another chapter. We would love to hear your thoughts, criticism and anything you want to see in particular, whether it is character interactions or events. Please review it really does make our day!


	4. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**A/N - **Hello again! Gah, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Work got in the way, it was all very hectic but things have calmed down now so that leaves more time to write. Just because I feel bad I have made this chapter full of drama and it is subsequently the longest chapter.

Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, alerting and favouriting this story and in particular I want to thank my wonderful reviewers who are so kind and keep me motivated: **saving juliet**,** zirconblue95**,** Namiko Shigemoto** and** spinningxoxo93 **- they mean so much so thank you!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Gossip Girl or Harry Potter, but wish we did. Any quotes borrowed belong to their respective owners.

**Summary: **_At a school like Hogwarts anything is possible and with the rise of Voldemort how will Harry and his friends manage to juggle their destiny and also deal with sex, decieit, bitching, backstabbing, betrayal and most of all gossip. It all seems too much for the young boy to handle but then again mixing with Blair, Serenea and co. was never going to be easy and Hogwarts is in for a very interesting ride._

We really hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Consequences of Gossip**

Chapter Four - What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Gossip Girl here and already wondering what today's latest Gossip blast will bring. Better take cover 'cause I'm counting on an explosion – and one with lots of casualties…**

Harry Potter made his way over to the Gryffindor table, sighing when he noticed his two best friends were in a heated argument; but then again why should he expect any different after his six years of friendship with them...

"Ronald you have no right to ask them about it!" Hermione stated in an aggravated tone – one which made Harry's eyebrow quirk in curiosity as he sidled in beside said redhead and made to grab a piece of toast.

"Ask who about what?" he asked as casually as possible, even though he was extremely interested.

"Nothing… it's just…" Hermione began, debating whether to tell him in case anyone overheard, after all gossip spread like wildfire…

"Apparently one of the girls from Constance slept with Jack Bass before he became a professor" Ron completely cut in over Hermione whose face blanched at how blunt he was in telling Harry about the rumour. She let out a small laugh, however, when Harry choked on his piece of toast, shocked to the core by the news.

"W-what?" he stammered, eyes watering as his coughing fit subsided.

"You heard me" Ron replied as he shovelled food into his mouth and Harry shook his head as if to clear some kind of invisible haze surrounding it.

"Okay, I'll rephrase" he commented dryly, "where did you hear that?" he added, managing to calm down after the initial shock.

"She's back... again. Look here" Ron replied through a mouthful of food as he pushed a small note towards his best friend. Harry grabbed it and looked at the slanted and elegant handwriting and immediately knew who he was referring to.

_Bet you all thought I'd disappeared after all the juicy gossip I flaunted about our 'Chosen One' last year when the Ministry thought he was a liar… well newsflash Hogwarts – gossip never takes a break and neither does Gossip Girl! _

_It has come to my attention from an anonymous tipper that a certain Upper East Sider with a reputation for sleeping around had a short, but perhaps not a sweet sexual encounter with world-renowned Auror Jack Bass before he was offered the job as DADA professor here at Hogwarts – a job offer which she in fact knew about. How trashy could someone be to stoop so low as to chase a man much older than herself in order to help improve her grades I am guessing and how perverted and filthy does a man have to be to take advantage of someone so young. Better keep a close watch on that professor of yours boys, since he's into young girls and anyone over 7__th__ year should be wary of the pathetic 'gold digger' in their midst. _

_Well Golden Boy, looks like you're days in the spotlight are over, now that I have new meat to write about. You're safe… for now so you'd better enjoy these days of freedom. As for the rest of you - I'll be watching you all and keeping an ear out for gossip. You know you love me… XOXO Gossip Girl._

Harry had to read the note twice, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. _'Nope, I'm not. She's definitely back or got someone else to takeover' _he thought bitterly, since he had a particularly nasty history with her and subsequently loathed her with a passion! Ever since his second year at Hogwarts she had made his life a living hell. First of all spreading rumours that he was the heir of Slytherin and turning the school against him. The second time was in third year after the prediction in divination class about the grim and Sirius Black being after him. Then in fourth year she'd turned the school against him during the Triwizard Tournament, suggesting that he had in fact used Dark Arts to get his name into the Goblet of Fire. '_Heck_ _last year she added fuel to the fire about the Ministry's doubt in me and Dumbledore and stopped people from seeing the truth that Voldemort has returned' _he thought sourly and made to scrunch up the paper in his hand. Harry was convinced she was related to Rita Skeeter – she just had to be, to be that absorbed with spreading gossip… _'Or maybe she is Rita Skeeter' _he thought angrily, knowing that she was an unregistered animagus and could get in just about anywhere to spy on people.

"Who do you think it's talking about?" Ron asked, pulling Harry out of his reverie.

"I could always ask Jenny?" Ginny offered as she took a seat opposite from them.

"Hey – how do you know? Have you been listening to us?" Ron accused, pointing a finger at her for good measure.

"No I don't eavesdrop… you're not interesting enough" Ginny replied with a smug grin on her pretty face as Ron made a move to slap her playfully on the arm.

"Actually Ron, if you bothered looking this morning you would have noticed that there's tonnes of them scattered on the tables" Ginny explained, taking a bite out of her 'full English breakfast'. Sure enough, when the golden trio turned to look around the room they saw that everyone was chatting animatedly in hushed voices to each other, while others were passing the Gossip Girl blast along each table right under the teacher's noses!

The doors of the Great Hall opened suddenly to reveal Blair Waldorf, followed closely by Serena Van der Woodsen and the other exchange students and all heads snapped towards the door and most conversations stopped, as each Hogwarts student tried to decipher which girl the blast was about…

"Blair, we're over here!" Pansy called out as she moved up so that the Slytherin Queen could take _her_ place at the table.

"You'll never guess what's just been written about a girl from Constance" Daphne said as soon as Blair was seated, excitement clearly visible on her usual blank visage.

"I don't guess… I know" Blair responded coolly, as she took a quick glance at the note that was strewn across the table in front of her and skim read it. As soon as she'd finished reading, her head whipped up quickly to meet cold grey eyes across from her and gave him a sinister look. She would have words with him later… but not now. Not when there were so many people present and whatever she revealed could be used against her when the professors discovered the rumour – as she was most definitely sure they would do – it was only a matter of time.

"Hi guys" Serena smiled broadly as she sat down next to Harry. Suddenly, a very angry looking Dan Humphrey stormed over to their table.

"Oh wow" Ginny's breath caught in her throat at this new side of Dan and she swore she would have swooned if he had stood next to her but, luckily for her, he bypassed her and went straight to Serena.

"What the hell is this?" he asked quietly as he threw the Gossip Girl blast on the table in front of her, and Serena could tell he was steaming mad. She took the note gingerly and began to read it, her eyes stretching to be as wide as saucers.

"I – I didn't" she breathed, tears threatening to form in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised after everything you've done before" Dan replied, "I thought you'd changed…" he added quietly and his disappointment in her stung more than anything. Nate didn't like the way Dan was speaking to Serena and snatched the note from her and read it, his expression instantly changing to one of fury.

"I have" Serena's voice wavered a bit in reply before she looked up at him for the first time since she had read the note and stared at him directly in the eye. "Dan, I promise I didn't do it" she told him, having gained some strength back in her voice. Dan looked into her beautiful ocean blue eyes, trying to find any hint of a lie there – but found none.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have believed it" he sighed, disappointed in himself for letting gossip make him judge his friends too soon.

"Anonymous tipper" Nate spat disbelievingly, "three guesses as to who it was" he added darkly, sending a glare towards the Slytherin table.

The golden trio turned around to follow his gaze, leading them straight to Blair Waldorf.

"You think Blair did this?" Harry asked incredulously, unable to stop himself as he looked at the beautiful and elegant girl at the Slytherin table… _'Now she's elegant' _his inner voice protested, clearly irritated. _'And why shouldn't I be irritated, she's a Slytherin for crying out loud!' h_e thought as turned back around to face Nate and noticed the rest of the people on the table looked at him quizzically as it sounded as though he was trying to defend Blair…

"Well who else has a grudge against Serena?" he answered immediately, the only one in the group who hadn't noticed, or just did not care what Harry had to say while he was fuming. "It's typical Blair Waldorf".

"She can't get away with this" Ginny started, looking to Serena. "You're going to fight back right?" she asked hopefully.

Serena turned to look at Blair thoughtfully before she faced her friends. "I've known Blair a long time, and I just don't think she'd do something _that _low" she answered them with a small shrug, only half-believing what she had said.

"Yes she would" Dan and Nate argued simultaneously.

"They're right. If you don't fight back, she's just going to keep on hurting you" Vanessa joined the conversation, taking a seat next to Dan. Ginny's stomach knotted at the sight of the two of them so close together. _'They're just friends. Just good friends' _she told herself calmly.

Serena, once again looked over at the Slytherin table and her eyes caught Blair's, if only for a moment – but in that moment she saw a mixture of superiority and sick satisfaction at her former best friend being in such a humiliating position. Serena knew that Blair wouldn't stop and made a conscious decision not to let her win but would not stoop to her level in doing so... not unless the situation was called for it.

**

* * *

So many try to fight nobly, but almost always end up playing dirty. I wonder how long it will take S to realise that she'll need to give as good as she's been getting…**

* * *

By lunchtime, most students in Hogwarts knew that Serena Van der Woodsen was Gossip Girl's blast victim and made their disgust for what she did, known to her. She was sneered and glared at by girls, leered at by the boys and a lot of the girls, Slytherins in particular, had a go at making her feel cheap and trashy.

"This will all blow over soon" Harry comforted, with a hand on Serena's shoulder, squeezing it gently for good measure. "I had to deal with all sorts when Gossip Girl wrote about me, but I got through it okay and I know you will too. You're a strong person" he added with a small smile.

"Thanks Harry" Serena beamed gratefully and hugged him.

"Shame you're not more than double your age Potter. Then you might actually have a chance with her" Draco sneered as he passed them in the corridor.

"Shut it Malfoy" Harry seethed, but Draco merely laughed and gave them the middle finger in response before moving on with his two goons following close behind.

"Don't listen to him" Hermione said, as she rounded the corner. "You don't want to give him any satisfaction" she added.

"I've dealt with this before in Constance, I'll be fine" Serena reassured them.

"Do you want to come with me to the library to take your mind off things?" Hermione asked, but Serena chuckled in response.

"I'm not very focused when it comes to studying 'Mione but thanks anyway. I'll see you later" Serena said with a wave, before heading off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"Poor Serena" Hermione muttered as she watched her friend walk off on her own.

"Yeah, I know. It's so unfair she has to deal with this" Harry responded, "I think I might go and keep her company. She shouldn't be alone at a time like this" he added as an afterthought and ran to catch up with Serena, who Hermione saw was extremely grateful for the company.

"Hello stranger" came the unmistakable drawl of Chuck Bass as he pushed himself off the bookcase Hermione was at, and out of the shadows. She stole a quick glance at him before returning to search for 'A Guide to Transfiguration'; annoyed at his audacity to try and make a move on her after everything he did on the first day they met each other.

"You can't ignore me forever" Chuck smirked seductively and he closed the distance between them.

"I can and I will" she replied defiantly, not even turning to acknowledge his presence when he was so close to her.

"Well, I've always liked a challenge" he responded in a seductive tone as he brushed a lock of stray hair behind her ear gently before his finger began to trail her collar bone ever so lightly, eliciting the desired effect as Hermione shivered pleasurably at his touch. She snapped out of her daze however when she remembered _who _was touching her and immediately turned to face him, ceasing his actions.

"Just leave" she tried to come across as intimidating, but instead she sounded breathy and immediately flushed a light pink colour as she realised the effect he had on her with just a single touch.

"I don't want to" he replied, almost smugly as he had her cornered right where he wanted her. He stepped towards her slowly and Hermione immediately retreated, until she was pressed against the bookshelf. _'Just great' _she mentally slapped herself for managing to get into such a vulnerable position and just as she tried to think of a way of escaping Chuck placed his arms by her shoulders and leaned in, ensuring she had nowhere to go.

Chuck stared into her chocolate coloured eyes… eyes like Blair's, but softer… and took a moment to savour how he had effortlessly trapped his prey. He inclined his head ever so slowly, in order to further intimidate her just before he placed a delicate kiss on the side of her neck, causing Hermione legs to buckle slightly at the intimate contact. She could feel him smirk into her neck before he planted a trail of soft kisses along her collarbone, causing Hermione to gasp in both pleasure and surprise. She lost all ability to speak or fight against him as a shiver crept up her spine when he tended to the other side of her neck. Her chest rapidly rose and fell as her breathing quickened tremendously, much to Chuck's satisfaction. His kisses intensified and he began to nibble her neck and earlobe lightly, causing Hermione to let out a soft moan. That moan brought her crashing back down to Earth and suddenly her senses snapped back to her as though she had been slapped. She managed to push Chuck away from her who couldn't hide his surprise at her refusal of him. He stared at her incredulously, as she brought her breathing back under control and looked up at him with a stony expression.

"I don't want to do this" she said honestly, "and don't think I'll forgive you for what you did because of what just happened" she added before strolling past him to collect her books, shaking her head at her stupid lapse in judgement.

"You didn't feel that way a moment ago" he responded in a sultry tone.

"You caught me off guard" she justified as she whirled around to face him, blanching slightly at the distance, or lack thereof, between them.

"Just leave me alone" she said defiantly.

"Where's the fun in that" he replied impishly, making another move for her but she was ready this time and sidestepped him quickly.

"I didn't think that muggle-born would be your type" she stated, a little quietly.

"Girl is my type 'Mione" he drawled, smirking at the fire in her eye when he used her friend's nickname for her.

"Go and torment someone else" she said, aggravated as she swung her bag onto her shoulder and made a move to go. She was stopped in her tracks, much to her disappointment when his hand circled around her wrist and jerked her back round to face him.

"I would but…" he paused to rid the distance between them, smiling slightly at how uncomfortable she was. "I want you" he drawled, tracing her jawbone with his finger. Hermione eyed him warily as he face inched closer and closer to hers, before he stopped so close their lips might have been touching.

"And I always get what I want" he whispered seductively, causing her heart rate to quicken at his threat and their close proximity. She closed her eyes for a moment to get herself under control, and suddenly felt the hand around her wrist slide off. When she opened her eyes Chuck had already stalked past her out of the library, leaving her slightly dazed and confused.

**

* * *

Spotted: Chuck Bass leaving Hermione hanging like a mouse caught in cat's claws; I wonder whether this mouse will manage to break free or fall prey, like so many others before…**

* * *

"I'm thinking we head out early, about nine and grab breakfast at the 'Three Broomsticks', hit every shop in Hogsmeade and then grab a carriage back to castle before they all leave at half six for dinner in the Great Hall" Ginny suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Batman" Dan said playfully, but Ginny just looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Dan, Ginny wasn't brought up with muggles. She has no idea who Batman is" Jenny reprimanded her brother.

"Well basically Batman was…" Dan began to explain the joke but Vanessa interrupted him.

"Are there any shops people want to visit in particular?" she asked.

"I don't really know what the shops are, I'm just going with whoever knows their way around" Erik admitted with a smile.

"Well okay, cause I was wondering if you would help me pick out some dresses from 'Gladrags Wizardwear' since people have been saying there will be some parties and I didn't bring anything" Vanessa directed her question to Dan. Ginny felt a small twinge of jealousy at the thought of Vanessa getting to spend the time alone with Dan that she wanted…

"Sure, I'll need to get some… what do you call them….oh yeah – dressrobes" Dan responded warmly, since Vanessa was his best friend and had been since early childhood. His thoughts briefly wandered to the memory of when they were both eleven years old and she came over to his house so they could both tell each other the big news that they would be heading to Boarding School. They were both under the impression it was different ones, but low and behold showed up at Constance and St. Jude's Magical Academies together.

"Does anyone want to check out the Shrieking Shack?" Ginny blurted out suddenly, before she could stop herself, hoping that Dan would be into that kind of thing.

"Gin, that place is haunted" her brother, Ron said as he took a seat beside her.

"Ron, don't you have class?" she asked sweetly, although there was an undercurrent of annoyance in her tone which only Erik seemed to spot.

"Nah, got a free and Harry is off comforting Serena. I didn't really know what to say, I mean comforting girls isn't really my thing" he told them.

"Well we're just talking about the Hogsmeade trip next weekend" Vanessa explained, beaming. She had taken quite a liking to Ron's bluntness, strange food mannerisms and generally odd behaviour; he also had a lot in common with her when it came to hobbies and interests and saw them as staying in touch after the exchange programme and remaining good friends.

"Oh you got to go to Zonkos Joke Shop" Ron exclaimed, extremely excited; after all it was his favourite shop in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.

"I have been wanting to go there actually" Dan mused, more to himself than anyone else. Ginny felt her heart lea[ out of its chest when she saw Vanessa's crestfallen face – maybe she might get to spend some time with Dan after all.

"I'll sit that one out, practical jokes aren't really my thing, especially magical ones" Vanessa admitted, a little sheepishly.

"No problem, I'll take you there Dan" Ginny practically beamed, unable to control her happiness and excitement at spending some quality alone time with him. Vanessa inwardly cringed and rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm; _'can she make herself appear anymore desperate for his attention? At least Dan can see me in all those beautiful dresses' _she mused thoughtfully.

"Alright, well that settles the Hogsmeade trip then" Erik concluded, clapping his hands and made a move towards the castle.

"We'll probably run into you at some point" Ron said, "but we're probably gonna keep a low profile because of everything going on with Serena… She'll probably want to avoid everyone" he added.

"It's very unlike her to be like that you know" Dan sighed

"Let's just hope that this will all blow over and she'll be back to her normal self again soon" Jenny confessed, worried about the girl whom she admired and looked to as the sister she never had.

"I wonder what'll happen when the teachers here of this though" Vanessa said in a hushed tone, acting as though someone was lurking in the bushes listening to everything they were saying.

"That will definitely be interesting" Erik joked, but it did little to lighten the dismal atmosphere surrounding the group of friends; for they all knew that it would be considered as a serious allegation and would probably have to be looked into. Hopefully Serena could be saved of more humiliation for one day…

However, no such luck befell Serena Van der Woodsen because as soon as dinner was finished and the plates had been cleared away, Dumbledore stood up from his table and made his way over towards the podium, ready to address the school – something which very rarely happened.

"Silence" Dumbledore's voice echoed across the Great Hall and the hushed voices and whispers amongst students immediately ceased and they all turned their attention towards their Headmaster.

"It has come to my attention that a serious allegation has been spread about two members of our school. I want you to know that you must not keep these kinds of allegations a secret and I thank the student for coming to tell me the truth so that I can get to the bottom of this" his eyes crossed the room to the Slytherin table in order to thank the person and a small smile crept up on Blair's usually stoic face, as if to say 'you're welcome'.

"Now, I am well aware that you already know who the two people are so it will come as no surprise when I say that I must see Miss Van der Woodsen and Professor Bass in my Office now. The rest of you, make your way back to your dormitories" Dumbledore announced, and there was a pause as the students waited for Serena to rise from the table and make her way to the front.

"Now" Dumbledore ordered, and the tone of his voice meant no questioning his authority. The students hurriedly got off their benches and walked briskly out the Great Hall, many turning their heads back to look around as Serena sat there, with her hands in her lap staring at the tabletop.

"Good luck" Jenny comforted.

"See you in the Common Room" Hermione added as she squeezed Serena's shoulder and made her way out with the others.

**

* * *

Uh-Oh, looks like Jack's career could be going up in smoke and Serena's future in a prestigious school is taking a turn for the worse, because "I slept with an older man who I knew would be my professor" is not exactly a winning university essay…**

* * *

"I didn't see you come back last night" Harry said, as he took a seat next to Serena for breakfast. It was the morning after and the others reluctantly went to bed the previous night as they had wanted to be there to comfort Serena if need be when she returned. Harry stayed up by the fire, however, ready and wanting to be there for her if she needed him; until he checked the time to see it was past midnight and made his way to bed.

"Yeah, sorry about that; I saw you on the sofa and thought you were asleep so just went up to bed. Thanks for waiting up for me though" she replied, with a small smile.

"What happened?" Jenny asked scooting closer to Serena on the bench, ready to comfort her if need be.

"Well…" Serena began, but was interrupted as she caught sight of Dan, Vanessa and Erik hurriedly making their way over to her.

"How did it go?" Vanessa asked quickly.

"Will Blair get what's coming to her?" Erik added, just after her.

"What happened?" Dan asked at the same time as Erik, making Serena shake her head quickly to process all of their questions that early on a Sunday morning. Eventually, catching up with what they had said she smiled at the group of them and began to explain what had happened the previous evening.

"Well, Dumbledore took us to his office and Professor Snape was there with Veritaserum. They gave it to us, which we had no problem with 'cause we'd done nothing wrong and explained to him that it was just a rumour but we had no idea who started it" Serena told them, finishing with a broad smile.

"Well that's great" Jenny and the golden trio commented happily.

"Wait, I thought we said that Blair was behind this" Nate said from the other side of the table, having listened to the entire conversation.

"Well I don't know that for sure, and I am not going to bother accusing her. I mean she wants to get into the best school and this could jeopardise it you know…" Serena justified, but stopped short and the disbelieving looks on her friend's faces.

"You should have said something Serena" Nate reprimanded, stabbing a sausage with his fork, in an almost threatening manner.

"I know, but I just couldn't… It slipped my mind 'cause even though I'd done nothing wrong it was still a horrible thing to go through" she admitted, looking at the table briefly; anywhere but in Nate's accusing eyes.

"Besides, Dumbledore is going to make an announcement this morning about it all so people will stop treating me like common trash" she explained, with a twinkle in her eye.

The others looked at each other about to start an argument when they saw Dumbledore take a stand at the podium.

"Attention" Dumbledore called out and immediately the students ceased all actions and turned around in their seats to face him, ready to listen… yet again.

"After yesterday's allegation, I would like to again thank the student who came to notify me of the rumour so that I can tell you that everything has been cleared up; and make it known to you all that Miss Van der Woodsen and Professor Bass have been found innocent. They are just victims in a vicious rumour which has been spread around the school" Dumbledore announced, eyes hard and the students quickly turned to each other, whispering their thoughts on this new piece of information. That was until they realised that Dumbledore was not finished with his statement and became attentive again to see what else he had to say.

"Now I would like to publically address our source of the rumour and say that you have already caused a lot of trouble in the past and for you to stop now. I am may not know who you are Gossip Girl, but unless you stop this, I will find you and put a stop to you myself… I hope I have made myself clear" he concluded, a threat hanging in the air for the unknown Gossip Girl and the entire Hall scanned the room looking for any clue as to who their gossip blaster was… but found nothing.

**

* * *

Poor Dumbledore, don't you know never to tease a tiger in its cage – because you never know when that door might open and the tiger get set free… Yours is coming to you old man, just you wait. As for the rest of you, better watch yourselves, because my claws are out!**

* * *

"You know, I wonder who told Dumbledore about the Gossip Girl blast. Teachers hardly ever find out about them you know…" Ron mumbled as crossed his legs on his favourite sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I bet you 500 galleons, it was Blair!" Nate stated, completely confident in himself.

"Why would she tell Dumbledore if she was the anonymous tipper though?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't know but teachers usually don't call out students names in the Great Hall right, usually they just say 'you know who you are', right?" Nate returned her question with another.

"Yeah, but we all knew who it was, so it wouldn't have made any difference" Jenny argued.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Harry said, making a move to stand. "We ask Blair" he added as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Harry that would be… a suicide mission" Jenny stated, looking worried. "You don't know what she is capable of doing. She can manipulate you anyway she wants and wrap you around her little finger" she added.

"No, Harry's right" Serena said, having been quiet up until now. "I'll go and ask her, but I'll do it alone" she added confidently. And with that, she stood up and walked briskly out of the portrait hole.

As she climbed down the moving staircases, making sure to avoid the faulty step she spotted Blair sitting with her minions on the steps of the Entrance Hall. _'Just like Constance…' _Serena thought angrily. She stopped on the stairs just above Blair and looked down at her.

"Blair, a word" she asked coolly.

"Excuse us" she ordered and her minions quickly fled to go to the Common Room.

"Just like Constance, really B?" Serena sighed; _'I should have known it was a hopeless cause trying to get her to change' _she thought sadly.

"You didn't come here to talk to me about that S. So say what you came to say, because I don't have all day" she replied haughtily.

"Were you the anonymous tipper in the Gossip Girl blast?" she asked, staring Blair in the eye; watching and hoping to see her falter in her intense gaze. She was shocked when Blair laughed lightly in response.

"I may enjoy watching you suffer, but I wasn't the anonymous tipper… I have more subtle tactics than that" she replied stonily.

"But then did you tell Dumbledore?" Serena asked, angry at Blair's flippant attitude when it could have cost her so much.

"Your deductive reasoning skills are perfect for a place like Salem" Blair responded, an edge to her voice.

"Why B? Why did you do that?" Serena asked, clearly very irritated about the situation and Blair's dig at the university she wanted to go to.

"It was my duty to be a good student, a role model" Blair drawled.

"Yeah right" Serena scoffed.

"Dumbledore seemed to think so and that made it easy to make him agree with me to nip the rumour in the bud at dinner, in case it was true… And well, it was just a bonus that _everyone_ now knows your past. I wonder how people will see you now… knowing that you're a whore" Blair explained with a malicious gleam in her eye and Serena glared daggers at her former best friends.

"I can't believe you Blair! I am through trying to bend over backwards to protect your little insecurities and defend you from everyone. This is it, Blair" Serena was livid, and Blair could see that she had finally pushed her over the edge. _'It'll be more fun this way' _she thought to herself as Serena closed the distance between them and in threatening manner.

"From now on, I am going to fight you with everything I've got" she challenged, before she stormed away, already knowing what she was going to do.

**

* * *

There's nothing Gossip Girl loves more than a good cat fight and it looks like this one is going to be a classic…**

* * *

"Serena, have you heard from Eleanor yet?" Erik asked, as he sat with his sister at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the others to show up before class.

"No, not yet" Serena responded glumly. It was Friday, a few days after she had confronted Blair and they were both at a stalemate waiting for the other to make the first move. Serena, unbeknown to Blair, had already made a plan of attack – one that would hopefully show everyone the type of person Blair really was and put her in her place! She had decided to stoop lower than Blair and wrote a letter to Eleanor Waldorf, knowing full-well that Blair's insecurities stemmed from her dysfunctional relationship with her mother.

"Are you sure you're not going too far Serena?" Hermione asked delicately, as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, unaware of a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes watching her intently.

"We've been through this 'Mione. She deserves it" Ron said, interrupting anyone who had opened their mouths to speak. Hermione just nodded and turned to open her potions book, since that was their first lesson of the day.

"Look, the mail's here" Nate said, a hint of excitement in his voice at the prospect of receiving Eleanor's letter. A beautiful tawny owl landed in front of Serena on the table, a letter clutched in its beak and she immediately knew that this was it!

"Well what does it say and whose it from?" Vanessa asked hurriedly as Serena took the letter and opened it quickly, just as the bird took off from the table.

She opened the letter, to reveal the elegant cursive belonging to Eleanor.

"It's from Eleanor" she responded loud enough for Blair who was sitting directly behind her to hear what would be said.

"She's written;

_My Dearest Serena,_

_It is wonderful to hear from you. I am glad to know that you are enjoying Hogwarts, I always thought you would. It definitely comes as no surprise to hear that you have made lots of friends; you were always very popular at Constance and are a lovely, bubbly person. I must say, I miss our long chats in the holidays, especially at Christmas you were always the life of the party and I was always so happy to introduce you to my colleagues and clients – who want to wish you the best during this year as I do. _

_I have happily found the time to reply to you, although I have been very busy lately designing my new line for Christmas. I wonder, if it's not too bold, if you would be the beautiful face of my fashion design and model the clothes. I really hope you will be as you would be an absolute delight to work with and are someone I have always wanted to have on my team and work with closely. I trust you and consider you as my daughter._

_Tell Blair, I will get back to her when I can._

_Love always_

_Eleanor_

Wow, what a lovely letter" Serena commented, after a lengthy pause when she had finished reading. The Manhattan crew looked positively ecstatic, finally justice had been served against the one who had always caused them so much hurt. They looked behind Serena and noticed a slightly shaking form, confirming that Blair had heard.

Blair could hardly believe what she had heard. Her own mother had found time in her _busy _schedule to reply to Serena but not her. '_And she's even asked Serena to take _my _job!' _she thought as uncontrollable anger and hurt coursed through her. _'I guess I underestimated her… She knew. She knew how much I care about the little praise and attention Mother gives me. Why do I always fall short against her? What does she have that I don't? I am a Waldorf! Mother's own flesh and blood and yet she sees Serena as her daughter… where did I go wrong?' _these thoughts flew rapidly through Blair's mind as tears stung her, threatening to fall. But she wouldn't show weakness – not in front of everyone. She grabbed her glass of pumpkin juice and began to squeeze, to stop herself crying. She now understood the term 'backstabber' as it felt like Serena and her mother had plunged a dagger through her. It felt like her heart had been ripped out – she _hated _Serena! She _despised _her and her _mother_. '_You can only count on yourself… This just proves it... I don't need them… I will show them, I will' _she resolved bitterly and removed her whitened hand from the goblet of juice, before she stood up from the table abruptly, visibly shaking with rage as the entire Slytherin table watched. Her goblet shook violently and cracked, spilling juice onto the table. Her eyes were dark and it looked as though she had been possessed. In that moment Chuck knew that Serena had taken it too far, and just watching Blair's reaction showed Serena just how much trouble she had gotten herself into as she watched her former best friend stride from the hall, heels clacking on the stone floor.

"What have I done?" Serena whispered, admitting openly how worried she was.

"We'll stick by you" Nate said strongly and the others nodded vigorously in agreement.

"She'll have to take it out on us too" Jenny said.

"Oh, I am sure she will… Just wait" Chuck drawled from behind them as he and Draco made their way to follow Blair, their minions following closely behind them.

**

* * *

Spotted: Blair working up an appetite… for destruction that is…**

* * *

"Serena, how could you be so foolish?" Snape snapped, as he stared at the Wolfsbane potion ingredients, trampled and trashed on the floor and a rather stodgy looking cauldron full of a potion which had just moments ago exploded.

"Sir, I'm sorry…but it wasn't my fault!" Serena argued politely, knowing it was completely futile as Snape wouldn't side with a Gryffindor – he was too biased.

"Are you saying it was someone else's fault?" Snape asked darkly, raising an eyebrow. _'Yes. I know whose fault it was. She's out for my head!' _Serena wanted to scream, but couldn't find the words too, since he wouldn't believe her anyway and she didn't want to look even more foolish…

"No, no of course not... I don't know what happened. Draco was researching over in the library. One minute I went to get more ingredients, leaving the potion for just a second and the next the ones I had were on the floor and the potion had exploded" Serena justified, albeit glumly as she stared at Snape's disapproving and disbelieving face.

"Detention, Miss Van der Woodsen - for recklessly leaving your potion alone when you should have been watching it and losing me precious ingredients" Snape snapped. "Come back to my office tonight and you can go and get some of them from the grounds" he added, his anger subsiding slightly.

"Now, clean up the mess _without _magic and then get out of my classroom before I decide to give you more detention. I can't stand to look at you" Snape ordered and Serena nodded before taking the conjured bucket and cloth and getting to work.

Blair stared smugly down at Serena as she cleaned near her desk, she just kept cleaning wanting to avoid her eyes at all costs.

"You really thought you could get away with pulling a stunt like that?" Blair seethed, so quietly that Serena had trouble hearing her.

"You know, the floor really does work wonders for you, S – not that it would be difficult" she hissed venomously, smirking a little as Serena stilled in her scrubbing.

"By the way, you missed a spot… Oh and S, I haven't even begun to get started" she stated evilly as Serena looked up to glare at her before she continued scrubbing the last spot and walked out of the classroom bag in hand.

"Okay, class. Today in Transfiguration we are going to be continuing with the appearance modifying charm, for those struggling to get it and those who are excelling to keep practising" Professor McGonagall announced, looking to Serena at the last part who was extremely adept at the subject.

The students each began to work on changing their appearance, mainly eye and hair colour as well as adding freckles to their skin or taking them away. Serena eyed Blair across the hall, who was changing her beautiful and silky hair into different styles and an idea hit her, causing her eyes to gleam with mischief.

"Oh, I know that look" Harry commented, staring at Serena.

"Me too, and you're planning something. Something huge" Ron added.

"Oh, you have no idea" she replied with a wink.

She raised her wand, as if to practise on herself before she pointed in directly at Blair and muttered the incantation, sending a jet of light in her direction. Blair had no time respond as it hit her and she felt her face begin contorting and pain shoot through her body quickly. When it finally stopped, the eyes of the entire class were on her, right before they burst into fits of laughter. She looked on as even her minions were clutching their sides in uncontrollable giggles. Her eyes scanned the room and came to rest on Serena's smirking face and immediately knew she had been cursed in some way…

"Well Miss Van der Woodsen. That was unacceptable behaviour" McGonagall reprimanded and Blair looked on, hoping Serena would get punished.

"However, you have shown impeccable skill. You have showed such aptitude for this subject since your arrival and I have been truly impressed. Miss Waldorf, perhaps you should go to the Hospital Wing to be treated as the counter curse won't work on a spell that intense" McGonagall added, looking a little sorry for Blair who finally decided to turn and face herself in the mirror.

She gasped, horrified at the sight of herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely hideous! Her once porcelain skin was now reptilian, like a snake. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were now yellow with slits, almost catlike. Her cascading curls had disappeared altogether and her bald head was instead full of disgusting warts.

"Well Blair, you definitely suit your house now" Nate joked, over the laughter that was beginning to subside. Blair could stand it no longer so she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom, covering her distorted face in her hands as she ran up two flights of stairs and down the fifth floor corridor, trying hard to block out the laughter that constantly rang in her ears as well as stares from her peers – people that had once respected and feared her. Of one thing she was certain… Serena would pay, dearly!

**

* * *

There's nothing Gossip Girl loves more than a surprise and looks like Blair got a two for one special! **

* * *

"That was priceless" Ron commented to Serena as they left the classroom, talking animatedly about the events that had taken place.

"You've really got a few up over on her" Nate commented, just as Erik, Vanessa, Ginny and the two Humphreys turned the corner and almost bumped into them.

"We – we just heard" Ginny said breathlessly.

"Nice" Erik commented.

"Yeah and you'll never guess what" Dan said, clearly happy with whatever news he had to share.

"Blair's condition has to be taken care of step by step so that means she'll miss Hogsmeade this weekend" Vanessa spoke over everyone, practically beaming.

"That's great. But when she comes back she'll be guns blazing" Jenny pointed out, a little quietly.

"Well then, looks like you'll have to introduce me to your brothers Fred and George, Ron" Serena said, smiling broadly.

"Definitely, tomorrow in Hogsmeade" Ron replied, happy that he would be taking part in many pranks that he was sure Fred and George would pull on the unsuspecting Slytherin.

'_Well, looks like I'll be able to confront my poor, vulnerable Slytherin after all. She'll find out the hard way that no-one lies to a Malfoy' _Draco thought wickedly as he made his way down the hall towards the Great Hall for dinner – he had plenty of time to interrogate her over the weekend, since she was expected to be stuck in the Hospital Wing until Monday…

**

* * *

**

**Who would have thought so much drama could happen in one week… One good scandal deserves another. Wonder whose going down next? Everybody, if B has anything to say about it… You know you love me – XOXO Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please review and let me know who you want to see more of. As you can guess Blair won't be in the next chapter, maybe just a little which is why this one centred on her a little bit. I also wanted to show her insecurities a bit. I hope you are all glad that Serena is fighting back! The next chapter will concentrate on the others, mainly Harry Potter ones, I think and will be in Hogsmeade.

We really enjoyed writing this one and reviews make our day!


	5. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**A/N - **First of all I want to apologise profusely for the majorly long time it has taken to update this story! I am so sorry, but I had a million and one things which needed to take priority, mainly work related. I also have some other not so good news and that is that tomorrow I am leaving the country to go to the States for two months and won't have a laptop out there, so won't be able to update. This is really sad for me, because I enjoy writing this story, especially with the wonderful and encouraging reviews which I receive, so I want to say thank you so much to everyone who has read, favourited, alerted and reviewed the story! I want to make it clear that I am not abandoning the story, it will just be on hiatus until I return in August, but I will be planning the events that are going to unfold while I am out in the US and I can safely say there is going to be a lot of action and drama, so I hope you will all stick around for it.

With that being said, I want to thank my wonderful reviewers, **zirconblue95, saving juliet, BishBosh, Namiko Shigemoto, spinningxoxo93, ggff-fan **and the** anonymous reviewer**.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Gossip Girl or Harry Potter, but wish we did. Any quotes borrowed belong to their respective owners.

**Summary: **_At a school like Hogwarts anything is possible and with the rise of Voldemort how will Harry and his friends manage to juggle their destiny and also deal with sex, decieit, bitching, backstabbing, betrayal and most of all gossip. It all seems too much for the young boy to handle but then again mixing with Blair, Serenea and co. was never going to be easy and Hogwarts is in for a very interesting ride._

Really hope you enjoy this chapter! It's full of fluff and is mainly a filler.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Consequences of Gossip**

Chapter Five - Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Hogsmeade – a place where the students of Hogwarts can let lose and aren't under the watchful eye of the teachers. But there's no escape… they'll be under my constant scrutiny. Wonder what could happen in a place where there are no rules and no limits?**

"Well, here we are at the Three Broomsticks" Ginny said brightly, her wide smile shedding some light in the otherwise dark and dreary room.

"It's quite dark isn't it?" Jenny asked as she surveyed the room. There were beams of dark cherry wood across the ceiling, dark coffee wooden floorboards which creaked underneath their weight, an old rustic looking bar with cracks in the surface and chips along the walls, where there was some plaster coming off...

"Well, yeah… I mean it's not much to look at, but it holds so much history and it feels really homey if you just give it a chance" Ginny replied, earning an encouraging smile from Dan who thought the pub reminded him slightly on his home back in Brooklyn and was certain that Ginny would feel the same about their house – _'but wait, why do I care?' _his inner voice called out to him as a bemused look crossed his otherwise calm features.

"Besides Little J, it's not like you lived on the Upper East Side. You were from Brooklyn… and from what I hear about it, you should be used to places like this" came the snide remark of Astoria Greengrass, a catty, yet popular Slytherin girl who shared many of her classes, much to her annoyance! For some reason, all Jenny could hear was Blair's cold tone and see Blair's beautifully perfect brown curls and deep brown eyes instead of Astoria's straight blonde hair and emerald orbs. _'She has _way_ to much affect on me…' _Jenny thought, a shiver running up her spine.

"Get lost Greengrass" Ginny snarled, and with a winning smirk Astoria strode past them and made her way over to her older sister, who was sitting with her group of friends and fellow minions of Blair.

"I bet Blair told her to say that. She's not even here and she's still trying to ruin our day" Erik admitted darkly.

"Whatever, she's the one stuck in the Hospital Wing deformed" Vanessa stated, snickering to herself before moving to find a table by the window as the rest of them joined in her laughter, unable to stop themselves.

"I was thinking… we could go to the joke shop this morning, otherwise all the good stuff will be gone" Ginny mused, looking towards Dan.

"Sure, I'm fine with that… Plus, if I go there first, I'll probably be able to handle a shopping trip for dresses and dress robes" Dan replied, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked back at Ginny in her strapless blue dress, which pulled in tightly at the waist and cream cardigan, which hugged her figure in all the right places. _'She really is beautiful' _he thought to himself, staring at her luscious red locks cascading down her back; his eyes roving across her body longingly, before he heard a cough which shook him out of his reverie as his cheeks began to tinge pink. Luckily for him no-one had noticed, well except Vanessa who felt a mixture of anger and jealousy tugging at her chest.

"So, what will you all have for breakfast?" asked the bubbly voice of none other than the flirty and curvaceous Madam Rosmerta, landlady of 'The Three Broomsticks'.

"Full English and butterbeers for everyone" Ginny said, practically beaming. "You haven't lived until you try them!" she added happily, turning to the other members of the group.

"Alright, we'll take your word for it" Erik teased before they all happily engaged in aimless conversation until their food arrived, Dan casting a glance every so often at the bubbly red-head who had captivated him.

**

* * *

Spotted: Lonely Boy making a move on the playing field, bets on how long it will take V to attack the opposing player. I guess there isn't only going to be a Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry now…

* * *

**

"Nathaniel" called a brooding voice belonging to a lone and cloaked figure in the shadows of The Three Broomsticks.

"Chuck" Nate responded curtly with a nod of the head as he walked over to his former best friend. "I'm kinda surprised to be talking to you actually. Is something wrong?" Nate asked, trying to put aside their House rivalries since he had no real reason to turn against Chuck – well yet anyway...

"She's avoiding me" Chuck mused in an irritated tone, his dark brown boring into Nate's. "I'll run into her eventually though" he added, more as an afterthought than anything else.

"And, I'm guessing that this girl you're talking about would be Blair?" Nate asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. He was well aware of Chuck and Blair's (to put it bluntly) strange relationship - there was definitely some kind of attraction and spark between but they were both to stubborn to do pursue something

"No, not Blair" Chuck bit back angrily. "Hermione" he added a little more softly, almost as if the mention of her name was enough to tame the tiger in its cage.

"Hermione?" Nate asked incredulously, his eyes widening in shock.

"She denied me. _Me! Chuck Bass… _No-one says no to a Bass, least of all a lowly mudblood" he replied, a mixture of arrogance and irritation lacing his tone.

"Chuck… if you want to score with her, you've gotta stop calling her a mudblood" Nate told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Old habits die hard Nathaniel" Chuck sneered after a short pause. "I usually spend time with a girl leaving her wanting more" he explained. "Not the other way around!" he admitted; anger evident in his tone at the way the Gryffindor had managed to worm her way into his everyday thoughts.

"Wow, she really must have done something to make you think about her so much. Where's the player gone?" Nate teased good-naturedly, but stopped smiling when Chuck sent a deadly glare his way.

"Nowhere... She's just a new plaything – one that will be an interesting and easy conquest" he replied in his distinctive husky tone, a tone which definitely meant that whatever game he was going to play was only just beginning.

"Speak of the devil…" Nate said, and nudged Chuck in the arm before pointing to the Golden Trio and Serena who were making their way down the street leisurely. Chuck stared intently at Hermione, eyes roaming over her figure appraisingly and smirking to himself at just how easy it would be to get his way.

"What kind of things do you think she likes?" Chuck asked suddenly, turning to Nate.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she likes lilacs, roses and poems – love poems" Nate replied.

"So she's a traditional girl. This just gets better… for me anyway" Chuck replied smugly as he clapped Nate around the shoulder, just like old times and dragged him along the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade towards Madam Puddyfoot's where he would use all he could to gain the desired result.

**

* * *

Well, well, well looks like a plan is in motion. But, will Bass sink or swim?

* * *

**

"So, tell me what life was like in Brooklyn" Ginny asked, turning her attention to Dan Humphrey who was strolling closely beside her along the pathway that led towards Zonkos Joke Shop.

"Well, the weather was definitely better for a start" Dan joked, laughing a little to himself and feeling rather proud of himself when Ginny joined him.

"Yeah, a lot of people who come from abroad say that about England. But it definitely wouldn't be England without it" she replied, smiling broadly. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment. Just in that moment their gaze intensified and both felt as though they had suddenly been lifted up onto cloud nine and were almost dizzy with happiness. Any passer-by could clearly see the two only had eyes for each other, and Ginny and Dan felt as though they were the only two people in Hogsmeade.

Suddenly Ginny became aware of a couple of hushed whispers and broke their eye contact, blushing a deep crimson which matched the colour of her hair. Dan also tinged pink in the cheeks in embarrassment and he felt as if they had been caught doing something a bit more compromising than just eye contact.

"So, erm… what were you saying before?" Ginny asked, coughing slightly to help shake herself out of her reverie. _'Gosh, that was so humiliating' _she thought, berating herself for getting caught up in his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yeah" Dan cleared his throat momentarily. "Well, it's just me, my dad and Jenny. Our mum left us when we were kids, but it's okay. I mean I'd never normally admit this, but our dad is kinda cool" Dan added sheepishly, earning a grin from Ginny at how sweet he was. _'I wish all guys were this cute' _she thought to herself as they made their way into the Joke Shop.

"What about you? What's your story?" Dan asked Ginny as they began to browse the shelves filled with all sorts of jokes and pranks from exploding snap to instant darkness powder.

"Well… I am the only girl in a family of six other brothers for a start" she explained as she picked up a packed of 'puking pastels' and added it to her basket.

"We get along alright, I mean we have huge arguments sometimes and we're not talking to our eldest brother Percy but aside from that the rest of them really do make my day – although I would never tell them" she added with a mischievous wink.

"What are the puking pastels for?" Dan asked as he examined a packet, almost as if the box itself was jinxed and would jump off the shelf and attack him – after all he was in the wizarding world.

"Ah" Ginny replied with a smile, "my brothers and I always play pranks on each other and I need to get them back for a nasty stunt they pulled in the summer" she added with a smirk.

"Oh, really… and what exactly did they do for you to make them puke everywhere?" Dan asked, amazed at how happy, care free and full of surprises she was – qualities he had always looked for in a girl, and one who maybe wasn't completely out of his league like Serena Van der Woodsen...

"Well, let's just say it involved a little black box, slime, feathers and ended up with me looking like an animagus gone wrong with a black eye!" Ginny answered, laughing at the memory a bit, while Dan joined in.

"Also, this was at a family reunion too" she added and Dan laughed in harder as he pictured the whole situation and found it very funny indeed.

"Hey! It's not that funny" Ginny berated a slapped his arm playfully as Dan smiled kind-heartedly in return.

"Sorry, but it kinda is" was his reply, causing Ginny's face to contort into one of mock rage and shake her head as she wandered off down the aisles, leaving him standing alone laughing to himself. A few people near him quirked their eyebrows in amusement while others shot him odd looks and soon enough Dan realised that Ginny had ran off and left him looking like a bit of an idiot.

"Oh, you're gonna get it" he said as he spotted her, half hiding behind a shelf covering her mouth with her hand as she chuckled to herself. With that said, he lunged towards her and made to grab her, but she was too quick and swung herself behind the shelf out of the way, causing Dan to nearly collide head on with the shelf.

"Didn't work like you thought it would, did it?" Ginny teased in good nature as she stepped out from behind the shelf.

"No, I guess not" Dan sighed, just before he caught hold of her hand, pulled her towards him and started poking her in the ribs.

"But this worked" he said as he began tickling her, despite her cries of 'stop'. Soon enough both of them collapsed into the shelf laughing and tickling each other, like two children half their age!

"Hey, this is a shop not a playground!" called the owner, and the two stopped immediately pointing the finger at each other in blame as the owner stalked to the backroom muttering something about "rotten little brats" under his breath.

"Yeah, Ginny this is a shop not a playground" Dan repeated with a small smirk while the corners of her mouth lifted into a pretty smile.

'_Should I ask him… it's now or wait until the next great opportunity' _Ginny thought to herself, just as Dan was struggling to understand why his heart rate had rapidly increased and his palms were beginning to sweat slightly.

"Dan?" Ginny asked, deciding to bite the bullet and try and get closer to him. "I was wondering, if you're not really busy with work if you'd help me with Charms?" she asked.

"You mean like a tutor?" Dan asked, a little surprised that he was feeling slightly disappointed that she didn't ask him out.

"Yeah, if that's alright" Ginny added hastily, thinking she might have overstepped her boundaries a bit. _'Was I wrong? Maybe he doesn't like me as much as I thought…' _her mind went into overdrive and she felt as if she could cry – if she had indeed ruined her chances.

"It's totally fine" Dan replied brightly, catching a glimpse of worry in Ginny's features. _'Would she say 'yes' if I asked her out…. Is it too soon?' _Dan asked himself, wondering whether he was thinking about this too much and she just act on his feeling. His gut feeling perhaps, which was telling him that she would…

"You know, I was wondering actually… well if it would be alright if I asked you –" Dan began but was cut off sharply by none other than Ron Weasley.

"Hey mate! I had no idea you liked jokes, thought you'd be in the book shop to be honest" Ron joked.

"Hi" Dan replied, almost through gritted teeth. He was so close, yet so far…

'_Damnit Ron, you really have the _worst _timing!' _Ginny seethed. She had been waiting with baited breath for his question. Was he going to ask her out? _'Jees Ron, you ruined everything' _Ginny's mind screamed but she bit her tongue and instead said a meagre 'hello' to her brother.

"Why don't you guys come to Weasley Wizard Weazes, they've just opened up" Ron offered.

"Yeah, you guys should come. I'm going to ask Ron's brothers for some advice on pranks" Serena added, bubbly as ever.

"Sure, why not" Ginny answered, for she felt as though she couldn't say no to Serena. She looked apologetically at Dan before leaning up towards his ear to whisper; "We'll finish where we left off later" while the others had turned to walk out of the shop and followed them, with Dan close behind with a winning grin plastered on his face.

**

* * *

Looks like the game is motion and Little G is going in for the win. I don't know about you guys, but I'm expecting to see some foul play…

* * *

**

"Please, tell me this gorgeous girl is _not_ your girlfriend" George teased Ron as the Golden trio, accompanied by Serena, Dan and Ginny, stood before them.

"Piss off" Ron snarled as his ears began to redden.

"George Weasley, at your service m'lady" George said proudly as he bowed in a jest before he held out a hand to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Serena Van der Woodsen… and Ron said you might be able to help me" Serena replied with a hopeful beam.

"Well you certainly don't need help landing a boyfriend" Fred said flirtatiously as he popped up from behind the counter to get a good look at the blonde beauty.

"You're too sweet" Serena replied with a girly smile. Harry caught the way the three were exchanging glances and knew they could be standing there for a while if he didn't step in.

"What did you want to ask again, I don't remember?" Harry piped up after he cleared his throat.

"Yes, what can we do for you?" Fred asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I was wondering if you could set me up with a few pranks. I hear you guys are the best?" Serena asked, with a seductive tilt in her voice causing the twins to stare blankly at her for a second before they began speaking very quickly over each other.

"One at a time, please" Dan almost begged, as he had to put his hands over his ears because they were making such a racket trying to outdo each other and impress Serena.

"Well, basically you'll want to do this…" George said as he leaned across the counter and began to whisper into Serena's ear, chuffed with himself when she giggled occasionally.

"Nah, that'll never work. You'll want to do this…" Fred stated, pushing his brother to the side and trying his luck with Serena, while Hermione and Ginny placed their heads in their hands in exasperation at the twins' antics.

Serena burst into uncontrollable laughter, while Fred sent his brother a superior smile.

"That's great. I think I'll try both. Thanks!" Serena exclaimed as she hugged each twin in turn out of appreciation, while unintentionally causing them both to turn beetroot red.

"So, who's the unlucky victim?" George asked, after his face had returned to its normal pale colour.

"Her former best friend" Hermione supplied.

"Yeah, Blair Waldorf – she's as Slytherin as they come" Ron added with a look of disgust.

"Waldorf… you mean the fashion line that Mum's always on harping on about?" Fred asked as Ginny nodded in response.

"She started a huge fight with Serena and now she's fighting back, finally" Dan added before they all, except Hermione (who looked rather perturbed by the whole situation) began to tell them about what Blair had done and Blair herself – using many colourful words to describe her. Harry, however, remained silent – not only because he didn't want anything he said to get back to Blair because she was his potions partner, but because he didn't see her in the same light as the others… he thought she was a misunderstood and insecure girl who needed to be at the top in order to feel good about herself and show the world that she was a force to be reckoned with, but was a loyal and friendly person deep down from what Serena had told him about their better memories together.

"Well, that bitch isn't gonna know what hit her! George said triumphantly.

"Let us know how it goes yeah" Fred added.

"See you around" the Weasley twins chorused, both winking at Serena as they made their way over to help another customer.

"Your brothers are pretty cool" Serena stated as they all left the shop.

"Everyone says that" Ron muttered, almost as if he was jealous of them.

"Crap, is that the time?" Dan cried as he looked at the clock at the top of the tower in the centre of Hogsmeade.

"Well, that's what it says" Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

"I gotta run, I was supposed to meet Vanessa at the shops twenty five minutes. See you later" Dan called out as he ran full speed down the high street, almost tripping over his own feet.

He arrived outside the shop in a matter of seconds, but there was no-one there. _'Vanessa's going to be so mad at me' _Dan thought to himself. _'But on the bright side, I got to spend all the time with Ginny' _he added as an afterthought, but then felt really guilty for technically standing Vanessa up – well it would have been if it was a date, _'good thing we're friends' _he kept telling himself; completely unaware that Vanessa was under the impression that it was.

**

* * *

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned… but I have a feeling it won't be Dan she'll be taking her anger out on…

* * *

**

"There you are!" called an angry voice, which belonged to none other than Vanessa.

"Hey, V. Is something the matter?" Ginny asked when she saw the look of fury on her friend's face and wondered who had the misfortune of making her that way.

Vanessa's face suddenly went from angry to furious and Ginny watched, frightened, as her features darkened.

"As if you don't know" Vanessa seethed in response.

"V, you're gonna have to be more specific. I don't know what you're talking about" Ginny replied calmly, although she was absolutely terrified that Vanessa would take all her anger out on her and throttle her.

"You really have got some nerve you little wretch. He's mine – stay away from him" Vanessa spat, her face red with fury.

"You mean, Dan?" Ginny asked, innocently.

"Don't get all innocent with me, I know that you kept him from seeing me this afternoon. You just couldn't stand the fact that he would be spending longer with me than you, isn't that right?" Vanessa accused.

"No, you've got it all wrong. We were with Serena and the others and saw my brothers. I didn't know what time you guys were supposed to meet but I am definitely not jealous of how much time you two spend together" Ginny replied, slightly angry that her friend would accuse her of stealing her best friend away from her.

"You are! I know it, otherwise he would have seen me" Vanessa shouted and Ginny could see how hurt she was as tears were beginning to well in her eyes.

"V, I'm really sorry, I had no idea it meant that much to you" Ginny said, making a move to comfort Vanessa but she just pushed her away violently.

"Stay away from me, and him! I've waited so long to be with Dan and I won't let you get in the way" Vanessa practically screeched, trying to reassure herself that Dan still cared for her and wouldn't lose track of time that he could spend with her, and Ginny was glad that they were on the pathway back to school and away from prying eyes. She'd definitely chosen a bad day to give up her space in the carriage and walk back – this was clearly one of those times when being nice totally backfired.

"V, please, let's just talk about this" Ginny begged, stung by the words that had come out of Vanessa's mouth against her.

"I have nothing to say to you and I swear if you ever speak to Dan or even go near him away, I will make you regret it" Vanessa hissed, a few stray tears staining her cheeks as she turned on her heel and stormed back up to the castle, head down as she cried, completely and utterly let down by the guy she loved and was sure loved her in return.

Ginny stared after her, tears falling down her face at how Vanessa had taken her anger out on her, instead of Dan. She was devastated that their friendship had been affected by something like this and would do anything to make it better. Perhaps Vanessa needed some time to cool down before they could try and sort things out. However, Vanessa's threat still rang in her ears and she felt a shiver creep up her spine as she remembered that she and Dan has some unfinished business to attend to later that evening…

* * *

**I guess it's a good thing that the teacher's eyes are elsewhere when events this juicy happen, otherwise we probably wouldn't have been able to see it all play out. It seems that the claws are out on poor Little G and it looks like she is starting a new trend - wearing a bullseye on her back. Unlucky for her, she's on two people's hit lists. Wonder what's going to down, especially when our favourite Queen B gets out of the hospital. I don't know about you but I'm expecting an explosion because everyone knows that revenge is a dish best served cold... You know you love me... XOXO Gossip Girl.**

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave reviews and let me know what you think. I hope you all have an amazing summer and I look forward to continuing the story when I get back, so hopefully you all won't go anywhere.**  
**


	6. Teenage Dream

**A/N - **Hello again everyone! I am FINALLY back to continue writing this little baby of mine which I have come to love so much. I want to apologise for taking SO long, TOO long in updating this, but time in America was busy and as soon as I returned I had to get everything ready for Uni and then everything was just go, go, go from there and work took over my life!

Luckily, next semester is going to easier... well fingers crossed anyway, or at least less hectic so that I can keep writing. Want to wish everyone a belated Merry Christmas, I hope you all had a wonderful one.

I want to thank all my readers so much for taking the time to read, favourite and alert this story. Special love goes out to my reviewers **ggff-fan, zirconblue95, tashxdm, ria-bee, spinningxoxo93, indiansummernights, z, QueenB4ever, Gossipwhore, **because they mean a lot to me!

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing except the plot line, otherwise I would be a millionaire - obviously! Also, I don't own either of the poems, sadly - because they are just so beautiful. The first is _The World's Most Beautiful _by Muhammad Edwan Shaharir; and the second is _A Special World _by Sheelagh Lennon.

**Summary: **_At a school like Hogwarts anything is possible and with the rise of Voldemort how will Harry and his friends manage to juggle their destiny and also deal with sex, decieit, bitching, backstabbing, betrayal and most of all gossip. It all seems too much for the young boy to handle but then again mixing with Blair, Serenea and co. was never going to be easy and Hogwarts is in for a very interesting ride._

Really hope you enjoy this chapter! I had so much fun writing it!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Consequences of Gossip**

Chapter Six - Teenage Dream

**Why is it that whenever we try and avoid someone, we always run into them sooner rather than later? Looks like it's Ginny's most unlucky day today. But that means more entertainment for us… So sit back, relax and watch the drama unfold…**

Ginny briskly made her way to the Great Hall, even though dinner wasn't to be served for another hour, in the hope that she would run into Jenny and talk to her about the event that occurred on the way back from Hogsmeade. She scanned every which way she travelled, warily, just in case Vanessa decided to show up again and really throttle her one, or pick up where she left off and verbally abuse her – yet again! _I just don't understand why she acted like that…_ Ginny thought to herself as she kept going over the interaction in her mind. In fact she had been ever since Vanessa left her standing alone on the path which led back to Hogwarts. _I'm just going to avoid her, and hopefully she'll calm down… _Ginny decided to herself as she placed a hand on the Great Hall door to push it open.

"Ginny!" Vanessa called suddenly, practically sprinting down the corridor to catch up to the red-haired beauty.

"_Shit" _Ginny cursed under her breath as she leaned against the door.

"Ginny!" Vanessa called again, thinking she hadn't heard her, before she made her way up behind her.

"I was hoping I could talk to you, please" she asked sweetly, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder and turning her round to face her. Vanessa almost laughed at the look of utmost bewilderment and shock on Ginny's face, but quickly remembered why she would feel that way and her eyes softened.

"I'd rather not be shouted at again. You made yourself perfectly clear earlier" Ginny responded with a hint of sadness laced in her dismal tone.

"Yeah…" Vanessa started, slightly unsure of how to continue. "I wanted to apologise, actually… I never should have said those things to you. I was just angry at Dan" she added shamefully, casting her gaze to the floor.

"I thought so" Ginny replied warmly as she placed a comforting hand on Vanessa's sagging shoulder.

"It's just…." Vanessa sniffed, "I love him… And I was sure that he felt the same way… But now, I think he likes you – and it's…. hard" Vanessa managed to choke through her relentless sobs.

"Oh, V. I had no idea you felt that strongly for him" Ginny replied as she bit her lip, feeling guilty that she could take away the man that Vanessa was madly infatuated with.

"But you can't tell him" Vanessa looked up to stare at her, eyes full of unshed tears. "He can't know…. Not yet" she pleaded and fresh tears fell down her delicate cheeks as she blinked.

"It's okay. I won't say anything" Ginny promised, taking Vanessa into a hug and cradling her comfortingly.

"And, I know I have no right to ask this…. But Ginny… if he does want to be with you – could you, erm, not yet… It would just hurt too much?" Vanessa asked through her weeping. _What? Is she really serious? She can't stop me from dating him and being happy! _Ginny's brain screamed at her, but her heart inevitably overruled her mind and she found herself agreeing to Vanessa wishes.

"Oh, Ginny! Thank you, you're too good" Vanessa gushed as she clutched the poor girl tighter. Ginny returned the hug whole heartedly since Vanessa looked like she needed it. _You're too good…_ Ginny played this over and over again in her head, wishing she could take back her agreement, especially when she gave up her own happiness for others on a regular basis. Shouldn't she have a chance to be happy…

"Let's go inside" Vanessa suddenly piped up, wiping her eyes. She then looped her arm with Ginny's and dragged her into the Great Hall where some seats had begun to fill up – among which were Dan, Cho and Jenny. Soon enough, she was sitting among the Ravenclaws, while Jenny watched curiously from afar. _I just want to be happy… and with Dan… happy, for once… _Ginny thought repeatedly while paying no attention to the conversation around her. _Isn't it about time I should be happy? _She asked herself before Vanessa managed to drag her into the conversation and stop her thought process.

* * *

**Looks like Little G has the angel and the devil sitting on each of her shoulders. One is tempting her to remain the selfless, chivalrous Gryffindor she has been – while the others plays to the notion that human beings are prone to seek pleasure and happiness above all else – even at the expense of others. I wonder which one she will chose, and it seems as though she is leaning towards the latter… wouldn't you agree?**

* * *

_Shall I go, or shall I not go? _Harry kept asking himself as he paced along the fourth floor corridor where the Hospital Wing was located. _I mean, I need to know whether she'll be alright for our potions project… _Harry kept reasoning with himself as he found himself subconsciously inching closer and closer towards the Hospital Wing, which still held Blair Waldorf.

_You know, you can't fool yourself Harry. You're going there because you like her… _A voice in his head said – the same one which annoyed him during potions when he was intimately inspecting Blair… _Wait – what? _He managed to ask himself logically. _I'm just making sure my potions grade is going to be good so I can be an Auror… _he told himself confidently, even though he really didn't believe it.

Just as Harry neared the doors of the Hospital Wing he saw Draco Malfoy stroll in and immediately carried on down the corridor at a slow pace. _Where's my Gryffindor courage when I really need it? _He asked himself, shaking his head in frustration. However, he stopped in his tracks suddenly, wondering when Malfoy actually went to visit people in the hospital… _And was he carrying flowers? _That little jealous voice in his head was really beginning to get on his nerves. Curiosity inevitably got the better of him, and he wished more than anything that he had the Invisibility cloak, but nevertheless he doubled back on himself anyway and began to listen intently.

"Flowers, really Malfoy?" Came the drawl of Blair Waldorf, "aren't they a bit _too _good for you?" she added with a sneer.

"Well, I'm not the one who was transfigured into a snake and humiliated by a Gryffindork..." Malfoy teased with a smirk.

"True – but at least it was a pureblood Gryffindor who took me down, and not a filthy little mudblood who punched you in the face in, oh – what was it?" she paused for dramatic effect. "Third year, that's right. From what I've been told, she brought you to your knees in pain – and she didn't even use magic. So, now who is pathetic?" Blair quipped back hotly, knowing she had the upper hand.

Draco considered her for a moment before the corner of his lip curled upwards into a smirk.

"Touché" he responded, before he sauntered over and placed the flowers next to her bed.

"Those flowers are just to help you gain my favour, aren't they? You want something from me Malfoy. I'm not stupid, so I would prefer it if you wouldn't waste my time" Blair said in a blasé tone, and motioned for him to take the empty seat by her bed.

"You are a smart one" Malfoy complimented. "But, if business is all you're after then I'll get straight to it then" he added as he drew the chair closer to her bedside.

"Obviously, what you told me about Jack Bass wasn't the truth and I _do not _like being lied to. Either, you tell me the truth or _I _will make you" Draco threatened in a dangerously quiet voice.

Blair considered him for a moment, staring deeply into his eyes trying to discern whether he was serious or not. She watched as his eyes darkened with impatience and after a moment decided to extend a hand and form an alliance with someone who would prove useful to her in the future.

"Well, over the summer I met Jack Bass while he was staying with Chuck and his father. For some reason unknown to me, he took a fancy to me. Over the course of the summer, it got worse and he became obsessed." Blair stopped for a moment to gage Draco's reaction; he accepted her statement and simply nodded his head for her to continue.

"Chuck held a masquerade party, and the spells we'd used to cast light dissolved and we were stuck in darkness… I don't know how he recognised me, but Jack followed me upstairs while everyone was using spells to re-light the room" Blair explained before taking an unnoticeable deep breath to continue.

"He forced himself upon me in the dark, pretending to be Chuck because he knew I'd allow it… But, if Chuck hadn't have gone to look for me and found us in a rather compromising position, I would have ended up sleeping with Jack before I realised who it was" Blair finished. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders after carrying this secret around for so long and gazed into Draco's cold grey eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"I had no idea you two had _that _much history" Draco teased roughly with a smirk. "No wonder you go to such lengths to avoid him. You almost slept with a teacher – do you think he'll try it again?" Draco asked quirking an eyebrow, but Blair did not appreciate him invading her personal space.

"He wasn't a teacher then and… I don't know" she responded coolly, trying to mask the fact that she was nervous about his obsession and what he could do; while Draco nodded in thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose you want me to tell you some kind of secret now?" Draco asked. "But, I don't feel like sharing" he added impishly with that devious smirk on his face.

"That's alright… I already know your dirtiest secret" Blair responded calmly and Draco's face blanched momentarily, before he called her bluff.

"Should you repeat what I've told you, I think the entire wizarding world would be interested to know of your father's affair with a filthy muggle during Voldemort's fall" she responded, with a devilish gleam dancing in her eyes.

Draco gazed, open mouthed at her. _But, how could she know? _He thought to himself, racking his brains to try to figure out just _how_ she had discovered it. However, as if she had read his mind, Blair took it upon herself to reply.

"I make it my business to research enemies or potential allies." She quirked her eyebrow and smiled suggestively at the last part, and Draco immediately realised her intentions.

"I suppose an alliance wouldn't be so bad" he responded coolly after a moment's silence. This girl _really was_ something else and Draco knew that she'd definitely be useful to him!

"Well, that's settled then" Blair responded with a small smile. "Now, I'm sure you have other things to do and as a matter of fact I'm quite busy with work actually – as I'm sure you can see" she coldly dismissed Draco, much to his chagrin. However, he _did _have things he needed to attend to before dinner and got up to leave.

Harry heard the chair shift and immediately began to walk the length of the corridor. His mind was running in overdrive trying to process the information he had just heard! He walked through the door and turned to watch and wait for Draco to leave the room, all the while thinking about everything he had heard.

"Oh, and Draco" Blair called when he'd reached the other end of the room. Draco snapped his head back round to face her, inwardly disliking her commanding presence and authority. "Thanks for the flowers" she added with a playful wink, before she turned back to her work. Draco unintentionally smiled and gave Blair a last once over before he turned and left the room.

Harry waited for a few moments just in case Draco returned, but mainly to try and process everything. _Did Blair like Chuck? What's Jack going to do to her? Why would she make an alliance with Malfoy? How did she know that particular secret about his family? _These questions ran around Harry's brain like an uncontrollable child in a playground as he tried to make sense of them –but failed. He probably wouldn't ever figure out the answers – unless Blair told him; but _why_ would she?

Harry couldn't help but look at Blair in a whole new light; she really _did_ need to prove herself in this world surrounded by the people she associated with. She had to defend herself constantly and battle against those who stand in the way of her ambitions, which seemed to be the reason why she became the manipulative, sly, cunning, ambitious bitch that Nate, Dan, Vanessa and Jenny described. In reality, she seemed to be quite the opposite; almost vulnerable and fragile. She fought back against the world and its constant setbacks so that she wouldn't feel weak and Harry found he admired that.

Soon enough, he found himself knocking politely on the door to the Hospital Wing while gazing at Blair as she delicately continued to write her homework.

"Malfoy, surely you have better things to do than annoy me?" Blair quipped, but stopped short when her gaze reached the doorway and she saw none other than Gryffindor's Golden Boy standing before her.

"There are no Gryffindors here, only myself – so you can go now" Blair dismissed cruelly, suddenly disregarding her more playful tone when she had mistaken him for Malfoy.

Harry felt a blush immediately creep painfully slowly up the back of his neck at her commanding authority and cold attitude, which only served to heighten her enigma and intrigue him even more. _Why can't she just be herself? _He thought, but mentally slapped himself when he was reminded of her conversation with Malfoy just moments ago. He must have looked extremely ridiculous standing there awkwardly with his mouth open and Harry realised he must have been frozen for longer than he should have been because Blair's brows furrowed in irritation.

"Potter – stop standing there gaping like a goldfish and either say what you came to say or get out of my sight. Your presence here is beginning to get on my nerves – and I am _not_ a patient person" Blair called over to him bitterly and Harry could instantly here the anger and frustration in her tone. He continued to stare dumbstruck for a moment while Blair sighed in exasperation and returned to her work – clearly he was not worth her effort or time, as a matter of fact.

"Actually, I came to see you" Harry responded assertively and with a newfound confidence strolled across the room to stand in front of her bed.

Now, it was Blair's turn to be shocked and her face _definitely _betrayed this particular emotion as her head whipped up to face him, mouth slightly open. _Why on Earth would he – of all people, be here to see me? _She thought as he stood before her with a warm smile and kind, sympathetic eyes.

"You know, the goldfish isn't an attractive look for you either" Harry teased wholeheartedly, and Blair found herself unintentionally smiling at his quick wit. Suddenly, reality came crashing down upon her like an eight foot wave and she recovered her disapproving and slightly perturbed expression. She would be in control of this particular exchange – not Potter.

"What are you doing here Potter? Shouldn't you be back in the safety of your little tower with your disgusting friends?" Blair sneered menacingly, but Harry could see right through her façade and his warm smile remained; in fact it might even have grown wider and this extremely infuriated Blair.

"Say what you came here to say and then leave. I will not have my precious time wasted by Gryffindor's pathetic little Golden Boy" Blair ordered coldly and Harry didn't want to test her patience.

"I came to see how you were, since we're partners in Potions and will need to work together" Harry supplied, shifting on his feet as her intense gaze began to make him just a little nervous.

_Well, of course he would want me to do all the work. All people do is use me, why wouldn't Potter be any different… _Blair thought dismally. _Wait? What? Do I really want Potter to treat me differently – no! I'm Blair Waldorf, the only person I can truly rely on is myself and definitely not some weak Gryffindor… especially one with such beautiful, kind, warm eyes and a personality to match… _Blair's thoughts began to stray as she became lost in his deep emerald green eyes, which almost pierced her soul. He seemed so sincere about caring for her well-being…

"I managed to get quite a lot of the work done, but thought I would bring it to you to go over first because we both know you're the best in this subject and you want the highest grade, which you can make sure happens yourself" Harry began to ramble good-naturedly as Blair hadn't said anything in return and her calculating eyes unnerved him. In fact, Blair was stunned into utter silence for the first time in her life. In all her years at Constance, no-one had ever complimented her and actually meant it! She was _so_ used to people dishing out flatteries to further themselves or get in her good graces for so many years that she had completely forgotten how it felt to receive a genuine compliment.

Harry brandished the research he had put together over the last couple of days, and was hoping that the time he had taken for care and precision paid off.

"Hopefully, you won't think I'm completely useless at Potions – I think there's still hope yet" Harry said jokily, and Blair found herself smiling unintentionally at his comment as she took the pieces of parchment from him. Her fingers brushed against Harry's momentarily and their eyes met just as briefly, but there was no mistaking the sparkle that instantly appeared like a shining star in the night sky, within both pairs of eyes at the mere touch of their hands.

"I know we'll get the best grade in Potions with you in command – I trust you… and hope you feel better soon" Harry said cordially, but Blair didn't miss the honesty in his words...

"I would hope you get your wits back – you must be completely and utterly insane to speak so nicely to a Slytherin" Blair quipped back with a raised eyebrow and Harry began to laugh.

"You're probably right, or maybe there's a reason behind it" he responded with a sly wink, "I'll see you in Potions" he added with one last warm smile before Blair was left staring at his retreating form with a look of resigned approval plastered across her beautiful face. _Maybe there is hope for you yet, Potter… _Blair thought absentmindedly as she began to examine his parchment, even though she definitely was not referring to his Potions research…

* * *

**Watch out B, if you play with fire you get burned – and forming a relationship with the enemy of your ally isn't a fortuitous move. But, Gossip Girl has always loved the romance of Romeo and Juliet… let's just hope you and Golden Boy don't meet a similar tragic end…**

* * *

"Nathanial" Chuck drawled just as he managed to catch his former best friend before he entered the Great Hall for dinner.

"Chuck" Nate regarded him with a curt nod. "What can I do for you?" He asked as an afterthought because having known Chuck for many years at St. Jude's, Nate knew when he wanted something.

"Well, since you offered" Chuck teased while he produced a bouquet of white roses and lilies from behind his back.

"Oh, Chuck" Nate said as he clasped a hand to his heart, "I never knew you cared for me" he added jokily as Chuck punched him playfully in the arm and the two momentarily forgot the Hogwarts House rivalries and acted like best friends.

"They're for Hermione, actually…. I want you to leave them in her dorm room with this poem" Chuck informed him, brandishing the gifts into his Nate's waiting hands.

"I never thought you were the sentimental type" he laughed, despite the dagger-like glare Chuck sent him.

"Obviously, I didn't write it – poems aren't really my style… some Ravenclaw did" Chuck drawled.

"Fair enough" Nate shrugged, "and I supposed you'll want me to report her reaction to you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But of course" Chuck responded smoothly before he clapped Nate on the back in appreciation and strolled through the doors to take his seat for dinner.

* * *

**Looks like the chase is on… I wonder whether Bass will catch – or miss…**

* * *

"Have you done the Potions homework for tomorrow?" Hermione asked Serena, making casual small-talk as they returned to the Gryffindor tower after a hearty dinner in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I don't think it's great but it'll have to do" Serena responded lightly. "So, 'Mione… are there any guys you like here?" she asked cheekily and Hermione blushed scarlet in response. Serena saw this and immediately began her interrogation for information.

"Well… I mean, Nate's quite attractive" Hermione replied, extremely flustered while Serena gave her the thumbs up sign in approval. "And, well…" she began, but stopped short as she had never revealed to anyone about her feeling for Ron. Serena however spurred her on and Hermione eventually ended up spilling the beans to her new friend.

"Ah! I knew it! Serena cried as she clapped her hands together. "Not that it's obvious or anything" she added hastily after seeing Hermione's eyes widen at the prospect of everyone knowing about her feelings for Ron. "I am just good at analysing body language… To be honest, I do it instead of listening to the professors" Serena admitted as bubbly as ever, while Hermione shook her head and chuckled a little.

Soon enough, the two dragged themselves up the stairs to the Sixth Year Girls Dormitory and as soon as they entered their bedroom Serena was stretched out across her bed within seconds. Meanwhile, Hermione rummaged through her suitcase for her Arithmancy textbook before she drew back her curtains and gasped.

"What is it?" Serena called over with a hint of worry evident in her tone.

"Look" Hermione beckoned the blonde beauty over with a wave of her hand.

"They're beautiful" Serena breathed as she stared upon a gorgeous bouquet of lilies and white roses. "And look, there's a poem too" she added as she picked up the note beside them and began to read aloud.

"_I'd do anything to see all the beautiful things in the world, like a red rose blooming in the Sahara, like a river twisting through a dusty land. All the beautiful things in the world; but I also know I am looking at the world's most beautiful creation every time you smile, every time I look into your eyes" _Serena sighed dreamily as she finished reading.

"Wow" Hermione breathed wistfully and was stunned into silence for the first time in her life! Maybe Ron had sent them to her – oh, how she inwardly hoped that was the case!

"I want to know who they're from" Serena declared and she dragged Hermione down the spiral staircase into the Common Room.

"Look at her face – she must have found the gift" a young fifth year said to her friends with a bright smile on her pretty face. Serena instantly picked up on this, despite being on the other side of the room and bounded over, still dragging Hermione by her side even though she was still too stunned to speak.

"Who are they from?" Serena asked giddily as she had always a romantic.

"He asked me not to say… Maybe he wants to wait to tell her in person" the young girl responded, but Serena was having none of it.

"But, it's for love! Hermione can send something to him and then we can bring the two of them together" Serena argued good naturedly, beaming the entire time. The group of girls giggled amongst each other and soon enough the girl became more than happy to let go of the secret.

"It was Nate" she answered sweetly, with a smile. "Now, go get him" she added with a wink.

Presently, Hermione had finished her love poem under the watchful eye of Serena who had helped her make it perfect.

"You ready?" Serena asked happily as she read through the poem one last time and was satisfied with the result.

"I can't go, I'm too nervous – please, Serena… will you go instead?" Hermione asked hastily.

"Are you really nervous, or were you hoping that Ron had left the flowers for you?" Serena asked, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulders which slumped slightly.

"You can read me like a book" Hermione responded quietly.

"I really should read more books" Serena joked wholeheartedly which resulted in an eruption of laughter from the two girls.

"But seriously… Ron doesn't know what he's missing and you said Nate was attractive. Maybe there's something there – you should just give it a shot! One of the hottest guys in the school wants you, are you really going to deny him?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione smiled and shook her head, _besides I can always break off our relationship if it doesn't work – and I might as well give it a try with a pretty hot guy _she thought idly.

"I'll get one of the fifth years or something to place it in his room for you. Hold on a sec" Serena said jovially and was gone in a flash of bouncy blonde waves.

"Nate, hey – I was asked to give you this" a short, blonde fifth year boy explained.

"Who is it from?" He asked curiously as he stared at the slanted, elegant writing on the parchment.

"I don't know her name, sorry. But she was tall, blonde… beautiful" the boy sighed before he left to return to the Common Room, muttering something about never getting the gorgeous girls of Gryffindor.

Nate, sat on his bed, kicked his shoes off and lay down before he opened the parchment and began to read:

_A special world for you and me_

_A special bond one cannot see_

_It wraps us up in its cocoon_

_And holds us fiercely in its womb_

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold_

_Gently nestling us to the fold_

_Like silken thread it holds us fast_

_Bonds like this are meant to last_

_And though at times a thread may break_

_A new one forms in its wake_

_To bind us closer and keep us strong_

_In a special world, where we belong_

Nate read the beautiful poem over and over again until he had memorised the words. _Does Serena know how I feel? Does this mean she feels the same way about me? _These questions ran through his mind like a record player on repeat. Maybe he did have a chance with her and their relationship would blossom over the next few days. Nate decided as he lay in his four poster bed, gazing up at the ceiling that he would begin to court Serena Van der Woodsen, the love of his life and by the end of next week she would finally be his…

* * *

**Oh my, my – what tangled webs we weave **_**and **_**with so many wrong decisions made in the space of one afternoon! What lies ahead for these meddlesome teens… well, all indications point towards a devastating train wreck. I wonder whether there will be any survivors, or can these tangles become quickly undone before the damage is caused? Only time will tell… you know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**

* * *

As you know, reviews are absolutely love! They really mean so much to me and I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter - good or bad (but please be nice).


	7. Just Between You and Me

**A/N - **Hello everyone. I am quite surprised with how quickly I have managed to update this story - but I do enjoy writing it. I have a warning for this uber long chapter, as it kind of takes a turn for the dark side. It contains attempted rape (but doesn't mean I condone it, obviously), so will be classified as M. But there is fluff that follows, so it's not all dark and twisted :).

Thanks again to all my wonderful people who favourite, alert and most of all review my story :). **Ms. Emmett, zirconblue95, Seven secrets, iswearididn'tdoit and spinningxoxo93 **I really appreciate your reviews :D.

**Summary: **

_At a school like Hogwarts anything is possible and with the rise of Voldemort how will Harry and his friends manage to juggle their destiny and also deal with sex, decieit, bitching, backstabbing, betrayal and most of all gossip. It all seems too much for the young boy to handle but then again mixing with Blair, Serenea and co. was never going to be easy and Hogwarts is in for a very interesting ride._

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Gossip Girl or Harry Potter as much as we'd love to! Any quotes borrowed from either belong to their respective owners. And the last line belongs to Miss. Scarlett O'Hara from Gone with the Wind!

Hope you enjoy this chapter :).

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Consequences of Gossip**

Chapter Seven - Just Between You and Me

**It's annoying when drama, disaster and scandal take a little break – well, for us anyway. But, luckily dear old Dumbles is about to make an announcement – and one that could provide the foundations we're looking for afterall…**

A few days had passed since Hermione had sent her poem to Nate and he had yet to reply to her… _Did I come on too strong? _She kept asking herself that particular question over breakfast that morning, before she was suddenly snapped quickly out of her musings and ended up engaged in conversation with Serena and Jenny.

"Apparently, Dumbledore has an announcement this morning" Jenny piped up happily. She was clearly excited about what could be said especially since his important announcements were _always _relayed in the evenings; or usually were from what she had been told by Ginny and the Golden trio.

"I don't know, but I hope it's something good; there's been a lot of bad news lately" Ginny joined in the conversation as she sat beside Jenny and brandished a copy of the Daily Prophet, upon which the title page read: _DEATH EATER ATTACKS SWEEP THE NATION!_

"It's disgusting" Hermione admonished as she took the newspaper and began to skim read the article.

"Oi, did you guys here Dumbledore's giving an announcement?" Ron said eagerly as he took a seat next to Hermione, accidentally brushing her knee as he did so. Immediately both parties began to tinge pink and Hermione quickly kept her head down in the article while Ron briskly shovelled food onto his plate, avoiding each other's gaze. Serena secretly smiled knowingly at the two before she saw Nate wander into the Great Hall and take a seat with Dean.

Suddenly, like she had been hit with a tonne of bricks, she remembered Nate's beautiful poem and Hermione's response. She was the tiniest little bit taken aback and daresay slightly jealous that Hermione was the object of Nate's affection. Serena clearly could have any man she desired, but she and _even_ Blair were convinced that Nate had fallen for her after the intimate and unforgettable night they shared together in New York. Serena still felt unbelievably guilty that Nate had begun to date Blair at that time, but luckily for her their relationship ended. After Blair's fuse initially blew at the discovery of their betrayal, she sought revenge upon then quickly and effectively but eventually came to forgive Serena and Nate and instead gave them her blessings. _But, why didn't anything happen? Was he scared at all, or did he just get bored of me… clearly he did… _Serena thought as she looked over at Hermione who, she noticed, had tamed her hair this morning and rouged her cheeks. Nevertheless she was completely selfless and wanted her friends to be happy more than anything; even if it meant that Nate and Hermione would be together. Afterall it's not like Serena exactly fought hard to get him anyway...

"Hey, 'Mione" Serena nudged her friend to gain her attention. "Any response yet?" she asked quietly, but Hermione shook her head, face faltering a little at the prospect of _not actually _receiving a reply or even any acknowledgement from Nate. Serena squeezed her arm reassuringly, an act which remained unnoticed by the rest of the table.

"A response from what?" Ron asked, even as he shovelled food into his mouth like a ravenous pig. Serena was silent for a moment, thinking of a lie she could come up with to cover her friend, but Hermione managed to beat her to the punch.

"University Open Day" Hermione replied quickly. "It's always better to get a head start you know" she added in a very teacher-like tone, causing Harry to sigh as he thought about the work he needed to do to go to University and how behind he actually was, while Ron just rolled his eyes.

"You know, you really should have been in Ravenclaw" Ron joked through a mouthful of food, causing the rest of the table to erupt in laughter.

Meanwhile, Hermione unbeknownst to her was being calculatedly observed by a pair of dark chocolate coloured eyes. Chuck watched from afar as her mousey brown curls bounced each time she laughed and her bright smile which could melt any hard heart. She had yet to respond to his gifts and he was growing increasingly impatient at the restrain she seemed to control in facing him about the presents, which he _knew _she wanted to do. Perhaps she was finally playing the game _and _becoming a worthy contender… Of course, this only made the chase more enjoyable particularly when the catch would be a victorious reward.

Soon, the laughter at the Gryffindor table died down and they resumed their breakfast, still waiting anxiously for Dumbledore's speech like the rest of the Great hall.

"I kinda wish I had that initiative, you know – 'cause I mean Blair's probably got an Open Day for Trivium booked already" Serena said wistfully, unintentionally comparing herself to the girl she ultimately respected and loved like a sister, despite everything that had occurred between them. Deep down, she remained hopeful that Blair would defend her like the loyal friend she knew she was and after Blair got bored of fighting, they could once again become best friends.

"I wouldn't be surprised – she knows what she wants and how to get it" Harry replied idly as he took another bite of toast, completely unaware of the shocked and slightly disgusted looks his friends were giving him. He spoke almost as if he _knew _her – and they were sure that was most certainly not the case. But little did they know that he had been given a window of opportunity to glimpse the real Blair; something only Serena had been given the chance to see.

Luckily for Harry, before any of his friends could question him about his little outburst Dumbledore rose from the head of the Staff Table and made his way to the podium. He confidently drew the attention of the sea of students before him like a moth to the flame.

"Everyone" Dumbledore's clear voice rang loudly across the Great Hall as he began. "As I am sure you are all aware, Halloween is fast approaching us and the faculty have decided to host a Masquerade Ball for this occasion, unlike the regular costume parties of years before. We hope you are all satisfied with this idea and prepare yourselves for a night of fun, in which you'll have to figure out who you are surrounded by. It shall be a way to help integrate the different years and houses and enjoy yourselves. Now, finish your meals and off to class" Dumbledore concluded with commanding authority before he made his way back to the Staff Table, while some of the younger students began to vacate the Hall quickly.

Blair immediately glanced towards the Staff Table once Jack Bass wasn't obscured by Dumbledore, only to find him staring intently at her; drinking every part of her in like a man needing to quench his thirst. His eyes darkened with lust as he sent a satisfied smirk her way and she was instantly reminded of her particular experience with him at Chuck's Masquerade Ball. Blair instantly glared daggers at him, before casting her dark gaze downwards at her barely touched plate of food. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand cover her knee and squeeze reassuringly. Completely stunned, Blair's gaze travelled along the hand, up the arm and across the torso until she was eventually met with the cold, steely grey eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. Instinctively, she placed her hand over his – much to her own surprise – and Draco took it as a sign to entwine their fingers beneath the table, so that within seconds they were both firmly holding each other's hand.

"I must admit, I am mildly surprised at the gesture" Blair whispered playfully with a raised eyebrow, whilst their minions were engrossed in animated conversation.

"Well, despite my _low _moral fibre… let's just say – there are some things I won't condone" he replied in a sultry whisper. He raised her hand above the table and brushed her knuckles with his lips briefly before their bond was immediately broken as Blair let her hand fall delicately back to the table. This action was unmissed by Harry who felt a sudden cold stab of jealousy overcome him at the undeniable friendship blossoming between the two due to their new alliance –_ Wow – stop right there! She's a cold, calculating, manipulative Slytherin you fool! Not to mention her charm, wealth, undeniable good looks and ambition… you wouldn't even stand a chance… _His inner voice taunted him, but Harry wouldn't hear it. _I could have her… _He thought suddenly and disbelievingly as his hands unintentionally tensed around his knife and fork painfully. Meanwhile, Professor Bass also witnessed the exchange enviously and his hands balled into tight fists underneath the table as he glared angrily and possessively at Blair – the girl who would undoubtedly be _his _by the time Halloween came upon them_; _one way or another…

* * *

**We all know that jealousy and possession are two emotions that can destroy a person – and the people they love the most… Who ever thought Gryffindor's Golden Boy could succumb to such dark and twisted emotions. Will the wizarding world's saviour take a turn for the worse and become a fallen Angel? As for Bass... just remember there are risks and consequences for everything that we do…**

* * *

"Congratulations on being ahead of the class in your work, despite your recent misfortune" Snape praised Blair as he passed her table in Potions, while Harry kept his head down refusing to meet Snape's eye.

"I aim to stay on top of everything always, regardless of any setbacks" Blair responded, almost robotically. "Can I count on you to remember when it comes to my University reference?" Blair asked, almost casually – but there was no mistaking the authority in her tone.

"Of course" Snape sneered in response before he moved swiftly to oversee the other students.

Harry stared completely and utterly dumbfounded at the way she had managed to control Snape – as in Severus Snape _and _come out alive! Blair Waldorf really was something else. It had been really difficult to keep her out of his mind the past few days – ever since their encounter in the Hospital Wing. She hadn't shown up for Potions the next day… even when she had seemed perfectly fine and able to come back… Harry turned to engage her in idle conversation but she was absorbed in her essay. _Why is she suddenly ignoring me? Is she trying to avoid me after what happened? I want – no need her to look at me, just so I can see those beautiful deep brown eyes… _he thought to himself, unaware that he was _still _staring at her.

Blair could feel his gaze on her, searing her skin like she was suddenly on fire and found this particular feeling extremely aggravating. In fact, the last time she felt that way was the first time Chuck laid eyes on her – the way his eyes darkened in a haze of desire and she felt herself drawn to him. Sadly, that ended when he managed to worm his way into her life and she discovered just _how _alike they were! It would be like dating herself… Potter's eyes were still on her, and she shifted slightly in her seat to dispel the tingling sensation which stemmed from her lower abdomen to her chest, making her heart flutter in anticipation.

"Well, Potter – what is it?" She demanded, deciding to face her discomfort directly in fear that she may not be able to if he continued to stare at her in such a way.

Harry was about to answer her with the truth but stopped himself suddenly. An idea suddenly hit him like a bullet, and he turned to Blair with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I need help with Potions" he shrugged casually, but Blair knew that wasn't the _actual _thing he wanted to say. _God forbid it was anything foolish… _she mused, raising an eyebrow to him.

"I know" she replied sternly, "your work lacks substance, critical thought, analysis and general skill in creating even the most simple of potions, let alone these more complex ones. Clearly you are out of your depth" she concluded with a devilish gleam in her eye. "And, I am sure it's not the only thing you need help with" she suggested mischievously with a sinister smirk. Harry reddened slightly as she turned back to her essay, but he was not going to go down without some fight – he was a Gryffindor afterall.

"I want you to tutor me" he stated, rather than asked. His bluntness took her by surprise and she faced him with a perturbed look on her face.

"It would look great on your University application" he added, knowing exactly which buttons to push to get his desired result.

"I would stand out more so, indeed" she replied as though she was nonplussed about the whole situation. "Alright, Potter – I'm game. But, only until we send our official applications off to University; and I can only do Thursday and Sunday afternoons" she added coolly.

"Deal" Harry supplied, hoping he didn't sound as excited and happy as he actually was. Suddenly, the bell signalled the end of class and whilst standing Blair found it extremely difficult to suppress the small flutter in her chest at the thought of spending extra time with the Golden Boy… perhaps, she could find out what made him tick…

* * *

**Looks like love is in the air and cupid's arrow has hit a bull's-eye. **

**Spotted: B loosing something we never knew she had … her heart – to Golden Boy and I wonder how many obstacles and difficulties they will face on the road ahead. Oh-oh, don't look now but Defence is right around the corner – and it seems as though Bass isn't the only one a little unhappy with Blair's attitude; there's trouble in the ranks it seems… **

* * *

"Blair, we need to talk, it'll only be a minute" came the detached voice of Pansy, as she took hold of Blair's arm before the start of class and Blair instantly knew that she meant business.

"60 seconds, I'm clocking it" Blair bit back bitterly.

"Well, you haven't exactly got back at Serena after she humiliated you" Pansy spoke slowly, trying to intimidate Blair by acting superior.

"Really? Are you so sure?" Blair responded darkly, taking a step closer to Pansy – managing to stand over her a few inches in her Christian Lamboutin's, adding to her dominating presence.

"You haven't acted" Millicent stated, obviously.

"Not yet, Sherlock" Blair teased mercilessly. She had one last trick up her sleeve that would leave Serena Van der Woodsen in destruction; yet a part of her knew it would be _too _far. _Duty calls B… You can't let this slip through your fingers – you need to assert yourself amongst these commoners and become the Queen you were born to be…_ he inner demon coaxed. Peer pressure always does bring out the worst in people afterall…

"We doubt your ability as Queen and ruler of Slytherin. Your alliance with Draco may help you for a short while, but if you are not worthy we will turn against you. No Slytherin will be humiliated by a pathetic Gryffindor and continue to reign supreme. So, _Blair _what's your plan – if you even have one?" Pansy sneered threateningly, earning a dark chuckle from her peers and a couple of other Slytherins who were the only other people waiting outside class..

Blair's eyes narrowed as an evil glint adorned their dark depths. She had never been spoken to as such, especially by someone _so _unworthy, such audacity would not go unpunished.

"To defeat your enemy you attack the heart. Serena Van der Woodsen will be _nothing_ once I reveal a secret so shocking and twisted, she will never be the same again" Blair seethed menacingly, causing her peers to take a step back. Soon, the majority of the class made their way around the corner and Blair smirked evilly, making Pansy shiver with unease at the almost demonic look she gave her.

"Oh, and Parkinson. You're officially dismissed, outcast from the Slytherin court. I see how you pine for Draco and it's really quite pathetic… You're a nobody, un-liked by Slytherin for your whiny tone and revolting personality…" Pansy went to respond, but Blair whipped out her wand and used the 'langlock' jinx to glue her tongue to the roof of her mouth – adding to her humiliation as the Gryffindors and Slytherins watched the scene unfold intently.

"I am not yet finished… Your parents can't believe they raised such an atrocity to the Wizarding World. I saw the letter your parents sent you… you of all people should know that you never leave anything valuable unattended. You're like a disgusting grown on the entire pureblood society and we're ashamed of you, rightly so actually... Slytherin has up with your filth for far too long, myself especially. You're such a disgrace, you should be classified a mudblood – and I've outgrown you ten fold… Your days as Slytherin Queen are over and now you're just part of the common and disgusting mudblood rabble…You're done here" Blair concluded icily as she countered the jinx. She watched as tears formed in Pansy's eyes and leaned in, forcefully grabbing Pansy's arm as she tried to move back.

"Never underestimate me, or _ever _think you can be better than me. You're fooling yourself to believe" she whispered coldly before her grip on Pansy's arm ceased and she Pansy moved to cower in the corner, whimpering silently and alone as the rest of Slytherin turned their backs to her.

"I hope that was a lesson to you. My authority is _not _to be tested or questioned" Blair threatened her remaining minions sinisterly, smiling slightly when they bowed their heads in agreement – finally she received the respect she deserved.

"How dare she use that word" Ron breathed angrily. "Hermione, you're not filth" he said, turning to her with fire in his eyes.

"I know Ron, thank you" Hermione replied quietly.

"Words shouldn't hurt you, I mean I should know" Harry added absentmindedly, staring once again at Blair Waldorf with sympathy. For only he and Serena knew the reason why she lashed out against Pansy and Harry thought it extremely sad that the would never know and think of her as the Ice Queen, cold, distant and cruel to anyone who opposes her – when that was far from the case…

"Exactly Hermione – just ignore her, she's being Blair" Serena sighed, wishing that her former best friend wasn't so insecure about herself. Soon enough, the door to the classroom opened, and a satisfied Jack Bass ushered them in to take their seats so they could once again practice wandless magic.

* * *

"Miss. Waldorf, stay behind after class – I need to speak with you about University" Jack Bass called from the front of the classroom, while the rest of the students were packing up. Blair's breath caught in her throat as she tried to keep her composure. "I'll try and wait" Draco mouthed before he and his cronies left the classroom with Blair's minions. He motioned for them to return to the Common Room, before he stood to wait for Blair outside the classroom. Harry, on the other hand took his time packing his things away – in all honest he was nervous for Blair being left alone with Jack; especially after everything he had heard while she had been hospitalised…

Harry caught Blair's eye for a moment as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear and pulled her handbag over her shoulder daintily. He thought he was mistaken for a moment when he recognised fear in her eyes, almost as if she was mentally asking him to help her – but it had disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Harry purposefully left his Potions book on the table before he took one last sympathetic look at Blair and left the classroom; leaving the door slightly ajar. Blair heard as Draco and Harry bitterly relayed insults at each other before both stormed off – and she realised she was isolated, except for the obsessive monster she had been left with.

"Well, well, well – alone at last" Jack drawled seductively, as he motioned for her to take a seat in front of his desk. Blair, however, stood her ground refusing to acknowledge his demands and glared angrily at him.

"Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick are my references for University – and you know that. We have no business here" Blair stated confidently, even though her heart was beating so hard she thought it was about to fly out of her ribcage like a wild cat springing from its cage. She made a move to leave the classroom, but Jack moved too quickly and grabbed her wrist – hard – forcing her to turn and face him.

"I've always preferred pleasure to business" he replied, brushing his lips against the back of her hand, before he gazed into her eyes lustily.

"I must admit… the student teacher scenario has always been one of my fantasies" he smirked while he pulled her towards him; growing increasingly aroused at the amount control he held over her. Blair was shocked beyond words as she thought of the _extremely _compromising position she was in. Her mind was working in overdrive trying to find a way out of her dangerous situation without any consequences should Jack Bass say anything against her; especially since he had already been falsely accused… How would they believe her, especially if he falsely accused her of seducing him? She was so absorbed in her thoughts and was completely unaware of how dangerously close he was or his seductive ministrations, as he caressed her arm with his lips, moving tantalisingly slowly upwards. _His lips are so cold…_ she suddenly thought with a shudder as he began to draw her closer to him and wrap a strong arm possessively around her waist.

Blair immediately snapped out of her thoughts at the intimate contact and began to struggle against him desperately trying to push him back. However, he was much taller (even with her heels) and stronger than she, and with little effort he pushed her forcefully backwards until she hit the desk hard. She hissed in pain, as he quickly propped her up on the desk and forcefully moved her thighs apart so he could position himself as he pinned her hands to the desk.

For once in her life, Blair was utterly terrified and completely vulnerable and she could feel tears sting at her eyes, threatening to fall as Jack's lips bruised her collarbone and neck. _Can't anyone here this? _Her mind screamed anxiously, because this was not how she had wanted to lose her virginity… Suddenly his hand shifted off one of hers and his long fingers began inch slowly underneath her school skirt and he started to push her back slowly. Out of reactive instinct, Blair resisted more forcefully than before – there was still a chance to protect herself – but he grabbed her hand again and tried to force her down onto the desk. With a violent thrash, Jack was taken by surprise and her hand was luckily freed. Instantly Blair's hand sought his face and she slapped him hard; as she moved off the desk and whipped her wand out of her pocket. She pointed it directly at his chest, ready to fire any spell she knew while Jack advanced towards her in his lusty haze, getting closer and closer...

With a sudden creak, the door began to open quickly whilst Blair and Jack stood rooted to the spot completely frozen like Greek statues. It was none other than Harry Potter and Blair managed to heave a sigh of relief – she could honestly say she had _never _been so happy or thankful to see Gryffindor's Golden Boy.

"I forgot my Potions book" Harry supplied casually, before he made his way over to his desk to grab his book. Harry Potter was officially her saviour, although she would never admit it, and Blair took the opportunity to turn her back on Jack Bass and was out the door in a flash. She was exceedingly troubled, disturbed and humiliated by what had occurred and she meandered slowly down the corridor; eyes watering as she thought about her lucky escape.

Jack Bass glared daggers at Potter as he left behind her, steaming mad that he had been thwarted in his attempt to _have _Blair. Well, there was always the Masquerade Ball and he knew he could easily trick Blair once again, he just needed the right costume and a little bit of Polyjuice Potion…

"Blair – wait!" Harry called, as he managed to catch up to the Slytherin beauty.

"Potter, this really isn't the best time" she replied coolly, but Harry could hear the unmistakable waver in her tone.

"No" he said defiantly. "You might try to fool me, but I can see that you're upset" he added, gently squeezing her shoulder in comfort.

"Potter – I don't want your disgusting half blood hands near me. Just don't touch me" she replied a little too shrilly, unnerved that her usually cool composure was crumbling before her, like a tumbling and uncontrollable avalanche. In her last effort to maintain her image, she began to walk away briskly.

"I know" Harry called suddenly, afraid that if she turned away from him now, he wouldn't be able to make the breakthrough in establishing a relationship with her that he had been hoping. He achieved the desired results when she stopped in her tracks and remained completely still until he caught up to her.

"That day in the hospital…. I overheard what you and Malfoy were talking about" he added truthfully.

"Oh God" Blair breathed, as she placed a hand to her head in disbelief as her breathing increased rapidly in anxiety.

"I can't believe he did that to you – and knowing that you would be in that classroom alone with him; I couldn't stand it" Harry breathed sympathetically.

"You didn't have to protect me Potter – and I can't believe you had the audacity to eavesdrop on _my _conversation" she sighed in exasperation, but Harry could hear the anger in her tone.

"I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped; but I'm a curious person" Harry replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, as he looked at the floor suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"So I've heard" Blair said haughtily; almost back to her usual self.

"But, Blair… I want to protect you, especially from someone like that" Harry whispered earnestly and Blair was about to bite back with some witty remark but Harry began to speak over her.

"You show yourself to be a calculating, manipulative, cold, cruel, ambitious bitch – but there is so much more to you than that. I can see past all that Blair, to a loyal friend, selfless when it comes to those you love the most, brave, kind and truly good if given the chance to show it. You really shouldn't hide your true self Blair – you might regret it…" Harry concluded to an open mouthed and stunned Blair.

"You don't know me" she responded defiantly, a fire in her eyes; especially at his ability to get under her skin like a nasty splinter.

"No, I can only guess – unless you give me the chance to" Harry breathed, waiting for a response with baited breath. He had never fallen for someone as hard as he had with Blair – even Cho Chang couldn't compare to her beauty or intrigue; yet with all his constant wonderings he still couldn't understand why she had this affect on him. Blair was about to respond, when she saw Jack Bass leave the classroom and – luckily for her – turn and walk down the length of the corridor in the opposite direction. Just seeing him, brought back the memories she had tried so hard to push away and bury in the deepest darkest part of her mind, like a dead body – and just how close he had actually been this time…

Tears stung at her eyes and Harry could see in her eyes the _need _to cry.

"Blair – don't hold in your emotions. Just give in" Harry suggested, knowing full well the result of carrying one's emotions for too long – especially after Sirius died.

For once in her life, Blair decided to take the advice given to her and who knew –perhaps she would feel better once she had let go of everything she had bottled up over the past few months; which had been extremely difficult on her especially without a father to speak to or a mother who even cared about her.

She felt the tears fall freely down her face as she let out a choked whimper and allowed herself to fall into Harry's open arms, permitting him to give her the comfort she desired more than anything.

Harry held her close, tightening the embrace and placed his head upon hers as he cradled her, swinging her gently back and forth as she sobbed into his chest and held him closely to her. This was undeniably the first _real_ affection someone had shown her for longer than she could remember and Blair, for once, didn't feel guilty about enjoying every minute of it….

* * *

**Spotted: Bass failing epically on a dodgy pass and rightly so! To humiliate himself further, he unintentionally drew two souls together. I wonder whether this moment will last, or if it will turn upside down in the blink of an eye. Romeo, Romeo, where for art' thou Romeo? Well, who would know if the Slytherins have anything to say about Blair's betrayal…**

* * *

"Hey guys" Ginny said, as she took a seat beside Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked as his stomach began to growl. "Speak of the devil… Oi, mate" Ron called over, shifting on the bench to make room for his friend.

"Where were you – you went to get your Potions book and then we didn't see you" Serena said as she flipped her hair to face him when her conversation with Angelina had finished.

"Yeah – actually… I totally forgot that" Ron added, almost dumbly.

"I went to the Library" Harry lied instantly, preventing himself from being tempted to stare after Blair as she travelled gracefully to her seat at the Slytherin table, make-up redone to perfection.

"Oh – you should have told me, I would have studied with you" Hermione replied absentmindedly. "Oh, Harry the front of your shirt is wet" Hermione said with an eyebrow raised.

"Why exactly, mate?" Ron asked quizzically.

"Water splashed back when I washed my hands – what do you think?" Harry responded casually with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know – you could have been comforting some pretty, defenceless and vulnerable girl in your arms to soothe her tears" Serena teased playfully while the others chuckled lightly. _Oh, if only she knew how right she was…_

"Oh Jenny there you are" Ginny called her friend over. "Long time, no see" she added, a little disheartened at not seeing her good friend around for a while.

"Yeah, I was so busy trying to catch up on these classes. They're different and a bit harder actually" Jenny admitted.

"I actually need to speak with you afterwards" Ginny said, lowering her voice.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Jenny whispered with a knowing gaze.

The Great Hall bustled with the noise of students, completely unaware of the swarm of owls heading straight towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at great speed, carrying 'breaking news'. Soon, the flap of wings grew to a crescendo as they neared the school and the members of the Staff Table heard the beating of wings – wondering what could possible be so important…

"Holy shit" Seamus Finnegan cried as he pointed to the window and the Gryffindor Table immediately looked to the sky only to see that a flock of owls had arrived.

"Please, remain in your seats" Dumbledore's voice boomed, as the owls swooped down to deliver the 'Daily Prophet' to their respective owners. His curiosity, like the entire Great Hall was piqued considering the owls delivered the Daily Prophet during the day…

"What the hell?" Ron breathed, earning a small slap around the head from Hermione for his rude language. The entire table received their papers and each mouth dropped open in utter shock and disbelief. Serena was afraid to look at hers – and for good reason, especially when she was the source of Breaking News in New York. With a resigned sigh she decided to look at the 'Daily Prophet', while the Golden trio looked sympathetically at her; for the article was not good.

_TROUBLE IN VAN DER WOODSEN PARADISE!_

_Cry 'M' for Murder_

Serena stared at the title, while the entire Great Hall erupted in hushed whispers at the news story. Tears began to stain her eyes and the article blurred as a result – she knew she wouldn't be able to read the story knowing what it was... Only one person knew of the secret which plagued her most recent history and Serena looked up bravely, to meet the eyes of Blair Waldorf. The two stared at each from across the room wearing starkly contrasting expressions, with Serena reflecting defeat, humiliation and deep sadness and Blair whose face displayed triumph. Blair's face did not betray her true emotions in front of the Slytherin court, however, which were deep shame and guilt. As the excitement and intrigue in the room heightened to breaking point, those close to the two knew things would no longer be the same…

* * *

**Looks like B is fighting back at S and Gossip Girl loves nothing more than a good cat fight! Did S really just think she could humiliate Blair and get away with it? Shouldn't she know that B wouldn't go down without a fight… Looks like the shit has hit the fan for Hogwarts – how will the school deal with this kind of scandal? Oh, and don't worry we'll find out, afterall tomorrow is another day… You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter - would love to know what you thought, even if it's something bad or constructive criticism. I love it all so please, don't be shy :).


	8. Disarm

**A/N - **Hello everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me absolutely ages to reply, but University was so hectic and busy this semester, I barely had time to myself! It's Easter Holidays now though and I can officially relax (and study for exams) so that means more time to continue this little baby!

Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers, it seriously means a lot to me and your faithfulness to the story brings a smile to my face. I love you all!

**Disclaimer: **Still own absolutely nothing, just the plot.

**Summary: **_At a school like Hogwarts anything is possible and with the rise of Voldemort how will Harry and his friends manage to juggle their destiny and also deal with sex, decieit, bitching, backstabbing, betrayal and most of all gossip. It all seems too much for the young boy to handle but then again mixing with Blair, Serenea and co. was never going to be easy and Hogwarts is in for a very interesting ride._

Sorry again it has taken so long, but this story is still alive and kicking! Reviews as always are super appreciated even critical ones.

Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Consequences of Gossip**

Chapter Eight - Disarm

**Poor S, backstabbed and totally betrayed by her best friend. I wonder whether Queen B could deal with a revolt on her hands particularly when one of her subjects is beloved by so many… Afterall, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…**

"Serena" Hermione called through the door leading to the Sixth Year Girls Dormitory as she knocked lightly. "Serena?" She tried again – but in vain as Serena had barricaded herself in their dormitory, refusing to let people in until she felt ready to face the world (which she would rather have ended right then) after she'd fled the Great Hall in floods of tears.

"Go…away" Serena sniffed before she buried her face in the pillow once again.

"Serena…" Hermione trailed off defeated, "please – open the door" she chided gently.

"No!" was the resounding reply and Hermione heard an agonising wail followed quickly by what sounded like glass smashing against the door - hard. There really was no point in getting through to her…

"Where's Serena?" Jenny asked when Hermione finally reappeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Locked in the dormitory – why?" Hermione replied solemnly, still unable to contain her shock as her eyes scanned across the room of gossiping teenagers.

"Dumbledore wants to see her, like, now" Jenny said a little awkwardly, since she thought Serena shouldn't under any circumstance have to walk past the murmurings and silence people would throw her way – at least until things had blown over. But despite her better judgement, she had her orders from Professor Dumbledore – ones which needed to be obeyed…

"Mum….Dad….." Serena whimpered into the pillow as she cradled it close to her. She heard the pages of the Daily Prophet crinkle beneath her as she shifted, and she found herself reaching for them, wanting – no – needing to read them once again; just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She sat up and crossed her legs before wiping her eyes, ready to torture herself once again like some sort of emotional masochist.

_While the cat's away the mice will play is how the saying goes and it couldn't be truer for our very own Serena Van der Woodsen, socialite of the Manhattan Upper East Side… You'll already know of Serena's scandals and exploits which have kept us thoroughly entertained over the past years, yet (surprisingly) this article does not concern her but is in fact rather troubling and saddening. Our thoughts reach out to Serena and the rest of her family at this tragic time._

_Sometime the other night an anonymous source contacted the Washington Ministry of Magic to inform them of an unsolved murder which took place within the last year. We all know that William Van der Woodsen was a notorious disappearing act, and it turns out that during one show he travelled to England; whilst there he brutally butchered the innocent Marlon Johnson, despite his alleged connection with You-Know-Who. This case was unsolved, but authorities have managed to link the source's accusation with overwhelming evidence, that was previously connected to Sirius Black, of William's connection to the murder. Lillian Van der Woodsen's marriage to Rufus Humphrey has come to a swift end with her knowledge of her ex-husband's involvement. William has been charged with murder of the first degree, whilst Lillian has been charged with obstruction of justice and potential compliance with the murder. Both have been sentenced to imprisonment in Azkaban, with William serving a life sentence and Lillian three years. No doubt these proved allegations will haunt them throughout their futures... While Serena continues to spend time on her exchange programme she has no need to worry for her brother as the source also drew attention to hidden psychological issues facing Eric Van der Woodsen who has been re-committed to St. Mungos (New York branch), particularly since this news could result in a relapse. With a murder solved, the guilty parties jailed and an increase in Death Eater attacks across London recently, we can only wonder how things will turn out and hope for the best…_

Serena scrunched up the paper in her fists tightly as she bit down on her lip, drawing blood as she choked on more tears that began to well in her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door – _why can't I just be left alone… Please, just leave me alone… _Serena thought to herself, but the knocking persisted.

"What?" she mumbled half-heartedly through the door.

"Serena, it's Jenny. Sorry to have to tell you this, but Dumbledore wants to see you urgently" Jenny sighed. Soon enough she heard a shuffling around the room, followed by Serena's pink and puffy face peering around the door. Jenny marvelled at how pretty Serena looked even with her tear stained cheeks, blotchy patches and visibly red eyes. Her beauty really was unmatchable and had no bounds. The door swung open and Serena immediately pulled the hood of her sweater over her head.

"No-one can see me" she whispered, her tone wavering as Jenny watched a few stray tears fall gracefully down her cheek like rain lightly pattering against a window.

"Hermione offered to take you if you want" Jenny offered with a gentle tone, worried that if she was too forceful Serena might just crumble like an avalanche.

Serena nodded mutely and was led delicately down the stairs by Jenny, as heads whipped around to face her. Silence filled the room and Serena instantly knew they had been gossiping about that wretched article and her life – she couldn't deal with it, not now… Serena tugged on Jenny's hand and began moving back up the stairs but was stopped short by the comforting hand of Hermione her shoulder. Within milliseconds she felt herself being guided out of the Common Room, down the Grand Staircase and towards Dumbledore's Office.

"Come in" came the calm voice of Professor Dumbledore as he heard a light tap on the Office door.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Serena rushed quietly, as she took a seat on shaking legs. Her hands fell into her lap and she refused to face him as she stared at the floor, eyes unblinking.

"My condolences Serena – I am truly sorry to have heard the news" he began quietly as he took a seat opposite her. "The safety of my students is my top priority Serena and this recent incident… I am afraid to say; has put you and your other family members in grave danger. The fact that your father openly attacked a suspected Death Eater (even with his innocence) will mean the current members may go out of their way to attack those closest to him as punishment. I have been told by the American Ministry that your family has been put under protective surveillance with many bodyguards – even your brother. For the meantime you are safe within the walls of Hogwarts; but I fear it may be too dangerous for you to return to New York for Christmas" Dumbledore spoke calmly and gently, but he saw the unmistakable sharp intake of breath and the shake of her shoulders. "I am sorry Serena, truly I am… but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are more than happy to take you in at the Burrow where you can be surrounded by friends and people who care about you…. I know this all may come as a shock to you, but it's in your best interest, I hope you understand" he added comfortingly.

"Yes" Serena breathed, refusing to meet his pitying gaze.

"I want you to take this week off classes to recover from the news, and I'll provide you with secure means to contact your family; including your mother and father" Dumbledore said and was finally graced with Serena's hollowed gaze.

"Thank you" she replied, the tiniest slither of a genuine smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"I trust Hermione is waiting for your outside, I bid you goodnight. I can understand your need to be alone to come to terms with this, but if you ever want anyone to talk to, myself or other members of the staff are more than happy to help you through it. I like to think we're a family here and that we can support and console each other when needed" he comforted, and was met with small short smile of appreciation, before he led Serena to the door and watched as she joined Hermione in a silent walk back to the Common Room.

* * *

**Looks like S has hit a whirlwind of trouble and torment, but she's not the only one with problems it would seem…**

* * *

"Hey, Jenny – can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny asked as she watched Jenny stare at the flickering flames in the fireplace.

"Huh?" Jenny asked, turning her attention to Ginny for the first time, eyes glazed.

"I'm sorry about Eric…" Ginny began, "I know how close you were to him" she added as she took a seat and placed a comforting hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"Me too – you know he doesn't need to be there again. He's perfectly fine now, he hated it there and I can't bear to think of him locked away in that hellhole" she responded, the anger and resentment evident in her tone.

"I know, no-one should have to go through what Eric and Serena have to go through now" Ginny replied, placing an arm around Jenny's shoulder and pulling her closer.

"It's…. it's…" Jenny struggled to find the right word but resulted to the grumbling instead as she placed her head gently on Ginny's shoulder and the two sat in silence a moment.

"Oh, I forgot" Jenny started, sitting bolt upright, "you wanted to talk to me about something right?" she asked, looking for confirmation.

"Yeah, but I mean I don't think it's really important…" Ginny replied nervously – her problems were nowhere near as bad as the Van der Woodsen's…

"No, don't worry I need something to take my mind off all this, so shoot" Jenny said, an encouraging smile on her face. Ginny faltered a moment and took to shifting her eyes around the room for a second.

"It's about Dan" she blurted out, staring at her lap for a moment before meeting Jenny's mildly surprised gaze.

"Really, Dan? But then again, I haven't exactly seen you around lately to talk" Jenny mumbled, slightly ashamed that she hadn't taken the time to see her friend and see how she was.

"Yeah, I mean I know he's your brother and this might be a bit – well, really weird, but I kinda need some help" Ginny said, a small smile on her face which betrayed her strong feelings for Dan.

"Of course, no problem – what's up?" Jenny asking, shifting on the couch and leaning closer to Ginny so the conversation would be private.

"Well, I know he and Vanessa are quite close and he thinks of her as a friend, but… she has deeper feelings for him. She verbally attacked me on my way back from Hogsmeade that time – saying I was taking him away from her and that he was hers and only hers… but the weirdest thing was, she apologised before dinner" Ginny explained, rather hastily as she got caught up in the excitement of telling someone what had happened.

"Well I kinda guessed Vanessa had the hots for my brother, but to have a go at you for nothing – that's just plain weird" Jenny replied, a quizzical expression on her face. She just couldn't understand why Vanessa had freaked out like that…

"I know, it scared me a bit actually" Ginny confessed, her cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment. "But, I really like him and I think he likes me. I just don't want to hurt Vanessa or have her freak out on me again… I'm not sure what to do" she admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I think he likes you too. In fact, I am sure he does and I'll get him to make a move don't worry" Jenny practically beamed with the excitement of matchmaking her brother and closest friend at Hogwarts together.

"But Vanessa…" Ginny trailed off, her face a mixture of annoyance and pity.

"Why shouldn't you be happy? She'll move on and find someone else you know. There's loads of guys here and I could point her in the right direction" Jenny replied brightly. This had definitely taken her mind off Eric's predicament for the meantime.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow before breakfast" she added, before bounding the up the stairs to get ready for bed, just before Hermione and Serena wandered back into the Common Room and practically rushed up the stairs to avoid the small groups of people dotted around the room.

"Hey, Dan!" Jenny called across the mass of students making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What's up?" Dan asked casually as his sister latched onto his arm and stopped him before he walked into the Great Hall.

"Well, where do I begin?" Jenny replied teasingly, before her expression turned serious and Dan knew she was about to get down to business.

"Look, I know about your feelings for Ginny – and don't worry" she cut him off before he could interrupt her, "she doesn't know, but good news for you is that she feels the same way you know" Jenny added with a small smile.

"Really?" Dan asked, absolutely gobsmacked that someone as beautiful, intelligent, caring and funny as Ginny could possible return his feelings.

"Yeah, she was thinking about asking you out you know…" Jenny started, but stopped abruptly as she entered awkward and dangerous territory.

"Why hasn't she?" Dan asked, genuinely bewildered and quite curious too. Jenny faltered as she realised she had said something she shouldn't… but it was too late to turn back now, right?

"Because Vanessa attacked her, telling her to stay away because you belong to her" Jenny replied quickly, hoping that he didn't catch any of it – but he did.

"Oh really? You know, this happened before with Serena; and I'm sick of it – she needs to understand that I only think of her as a friend" Dan rambled, exasperated and completely rattled by Vanessa's attitude. He had half a mind to storm into the Great Hall and tell her for good measure too… _Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea… _Dan thought.

"Don't you dare say anything to her! Seriously, just concentrate on Ginny and ask her out" Jenny responded hotly. She definitely didn't want to get into trouble for being unable to control her big gossiping mouth.

"Fine" Dan agreed angrily before he strode into the Great Hall with a confident air about him and was about to reach Ginny ready to ask her out, when Vanessa (the current bane of his existence) blocked his path.

"Can I speak to you a moment – it won't take long I promise" she pleaded, eyes imploring. Against his better judgement, and out of pure kindness Dan agreed and allowed Vanessa to lead him from the Great Hall, ready to make a move on the man she desperately wanted.

* * *

**Better watch out V, because Lonely Boy's in a bad mood and you never know what might be said in the heat of the moment…**

* * *

"Serena – are you sure you're alright being here?" Hermione asked as soon as she spotted Serena standing isolated against the wall on the way out of Transfiguration Class.

"There's just something I need to do" she responded quietly, before her pained gaze caught Blair's cold stare and nothing else needed to be said.

"We'll be right here for you" Hermione said, glaring at Blair for her disgusting, hateful and just plain evil attack on Serena. Ron joined her, whilst Harry tried desperately to catch Blair's eyes, knowing he would see remorse and just hoping she would tell him why she did it – so he could understand…

"Actually, I'd like to do this alone if you don't mind. I promise I'll be fine, I'll see you back at the Common Room. Please" Serena begged, before her friends reluctantly nodded and strode past Blair, still glaring at her.

"Well, I see you've got your friends to fight your battles. What's wrong, S? You got no fight left in you?" Blair taunted, wishing the words would stop falling from her lips – but she couldn't stop.

"No, Blair… It's over for good – I trusted you! You've been my best friend for longer than I can remember, but this _betrayal… _ I don't understand. Blair – why?" Serena asked, tears stinging her eyes and the reality of Blair's mistake finally hit her as if a tonne of bricks had fallen onto her.

"S, I…" Blair tried, but couldn't even think of a reason and her lips stopped moving, set in a firm line.

"Did our friendship not mean a thing to you all these years? God – I can barely stand to look at you anymore after this. Nothing you do will change what you've done and I cannot forgive you – ever" Serena's voice cracked, the raw emotion in her tone bringing tears to Blair's eyes; but still she couldn't say anything.

"You may have won, but you've lost me, Blair. This is it… I'll have nothing more to do with you… I just wish things were different – that you were different…Goodbye" Serena broke down into tears as she turned from her former and only best friend and walked down the corridor.

"S…" Blair whispered, her voice lost as tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. _What have I done? _Blair repeated over and over again in her mind. This time she really had gone too far and pushed her best friend over the edge. _Who does that? Maybe I should be alone..._She stood in the same place, frozen like a statue for what seemed like years until Serena had disappeared from sight – gone forever.

Harry made his way aimlessly down the Seventh Floor Corridor. Serena had come back in an absolute state and in floods of tears only to be comforted by her closest friends along with Ron and Hermione. He'd left, however, looking for Blair – unsure of why he wanted to see her so desperately despite everything she had done. _What is wrong with me? _Harry thought, so caught up in his musings he didn't notice the designer bag on the floor and practically stumbled over the thing.

"Watch it!" Blair snapped, hoping it was a younger year who would be sent running, absolutely terrified, down the corridor. When she heard nothing, however she looked up and met the _concerned _gaze of Harry Potter. _Why does he look so concerned? _Blair couldn't help but wonder, as her cold stare broke and a tear made its way delicately down her porcelain cheek. Harry was by her side in an instant, clutching her hand and gently running his thumb across the surface in comfort.

"It's strange how I always run into you like this" Harry said lightly, trying to bring a bit of humour to the otherwise tense situation.

"It's not like you have to be here, or that I want you here" Blair quipped bitterly. Harry knew her ice queen nature, but saw past this to her warmer core, full of care.

"You know that's not true" Harry challenged, staring into her deep chocolate brown eyes, drowning in their subtle beauty. Blair held his gaze, secretly happy that someone truly cared for her. _What is this feeling? _She thought as she found herself lost in Harry's stunning emerald green eyes, ablaze with concern, care and – was that _lust_?

"I know Serena spoke with you, and I know you lost her; but you're not alone Blair" Harry whispered, his face extremely close to hers. Blair felt his hot breath on her face and knew in that instant he would be there for her. She slowly began to close the gap, inching towards his lips. Harry couldn't wait and in instant met her lips passionately. Blair responded just as fiercely and he guided her against the walls, his hands firmly placed on her hips. Blair's hands tangled themselves in his messy hair as she pulled him towards her, wanting – no _needing _to be close to him. They grappled against each other for control as the kiss deepened further, filling the empty corridor with short breathy moans.

Harry's hands slowly moved up her back, teasing her before they were intertwined with her luscious curly brown locks. A small tear of happiness escaped the corner of Blair's eye as she kissed him more fervently, never wanting to stop or let him go.

Harry backed her further into wall, craving her heat and desire for him. Never had he felt such happiness and the pleasurable feeling reached his groin as Blair hands travelled down to encircle his waist.

"Chuck why do you need to walk so fast?" Harry knew that voice, as did Blair. It was Draco Malfoy.

"How else am I going to find her quickly?" Chuck retorted coldly, as if his time was being taken up by Malfoy trailing along beside him. Immediately, Blair was pulled back to his surroundings as was Harry and the two pressed themselves closer together (if that was even possible) out of fear of being caught. Footsteps slowly approached, and Blair's breath caught in her throat for a second before escalating. Harry's eyes roamed down to her heaving chest, and up towards her plump, bruised, kissable lips. Pure, unadulterated lust reared again and Harry found himself trailing delicate kisses down Blair's neck, painfully slowly as her hands knotted themselves in his hair once again. She found herself stifling moans as the footsteps continued approaching – if they were caught…

The footsteps passed, however and as Blair let out a sigh mixed with pleasure and relief, Harry stopped his ministrations to stare once more into the eyes of the girl who unravelled him like no other. He could see desire, confusion and _regret? _Suddenly, Harry felt himself being pushed backwards ever so slowly, as anger flared for a split second in Blair's eyes.

"I can't" Blair said quietly, but Harry detected a hint of guilt regardless of how miniscule.

"Blair, wait" Harry said, wanting to hold her close to him once again. He grabbed onto her hand as if for dear life, hoping that this action would stop her leaving.

"No, Harry. Drop it" she responded more firmly before she wrenched he hand out if his tight grasp, turned on her heel and stormed down the corridor, curls bouncing behind her as she went.

_I can't, I don't deserve… No, I could do better – our blood and house statuses are incompatible…right? I can't be feeling this way, I just can't! _Blair screamed inwardly as she realised she was doing something she never intended. She was falling for Harry Potter.

* * *

**Wow, that was a close… literally and metaphorically of course. Gossip Girl adores forbidden relationships, purely because the truth always comes out and with love always comes a battlefield. **

* * *

"Damn, Hermione – I don't know what to do… I can't exactly tell Serena my feelings now, can I?" Nate said anxiously. He had just had to admit to Hermione his affection for Serena after she had confronted him about the poem, which ended up with them both discussing misunderstanding surrounding the note passing. Chuck had in fact sent hers, and Nate's was intended for Serena. Hermione, however, didn't mind and was in fact relieved that Nate wasn't interested in her – she had noticed how Ron had taken a bit more of an interest in her lately and they had yet to fight… She didn't dwell on that thought much longer as Nate needed her at the moment and she was a good friend.

"Comfort her, be there for her. Be a good friend to her while she's recovering and see where it takes you" Hermione comforted, pitying Nate for his predicament.

"But, I wish I could just hold her in my arms, comfort her, console her as a boyfriend. I want to tell her how much I love and care about her!" He replied passionately, and it appeared as though luck was shining on him that day.

"Nate?" It was Serena, standing at the bottom of the stairs, practically dumbstruck and overhearing his confession.

"Oh – Serena, I … erm…" Nate fumbled, but there was definitely no taking back what he said. Serena was already making her way over to him and Nate received the shock of his life when she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I wish for that too" she admitted, drawing back to face him with a small smile on her eternally beautiful face. Nate smiled in return and Hermione gazed on happily as her two friends embraced, but this time not as friends – as lovers. She felt her presence unnecessary and walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady ready to descend the stairs. Her path was blocked, however, by none other than Chuck Bass.

"Finally, I am graced by your presence" Chuck huskily drawled, but his tone was teasing.

"I suppose I should thank you for the poem and the flowers" Hermione supplied, knowing the reason he had come to see her.

"You suppose?" Chuck scoffed. "No, 'Mione you owe it to me – it's not like I had to" Chuck replied hotly. Hermione's eyes darkened at his rudeness and she attempted to stride past him but was caught immediately and forced backwards to face him.

"I'll be dressed as Don Juan at the Halloween Ball, find me" Chuck said silkily. His finger traced her jaw line and tilted her head to meet his lips in a chaste kiss before he handed Hermione a beautiful blood red rose and quickly descended the staircase. Once again, Hermione was left completely flabbergasted – and dare she admit it, slightly under Chuck Bass' spell.

* * *

**Careful Hermione, you wouldn't want to fall too far as the further you fall the higher you have to drag yourself up again. Although, it's not the first time an angel fell, just how hard will it be to take back what's been lost?**

* * *

Harry still stood alone on the Seventh Floor Corridor, reliving his moment with Blair. He wouldn't be able to forget how she smelt of orchids and vanilla and that would haunt him into the night he could tell. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts with a bang as Vanessa stormed around the corner, her face livid and stained with fresh tears.

"Men are jerks Potter! You think you know someone, but you're wrong!" Vanessa cried in a mixture of rage and pain.

"Why are girls such bitches? We were supposed to be friends" Vanessa added through choked sobs.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly?" Harry asked tentatively, afraid to get too close in case she exploded like an atomic bomb.

"Ginny of course – who else would have a reason to turn Dan against me? Well, you can be sure she'll get the surprise of her life come Halloween" Vanessa ranted angrily, before she pushed past Harry and made her way down the corridor, her heels clacking on the stone ground as she went.

It was definitely not a good day to be Ginny Weasley…

* * *

**We all know Halloween is a time when things go bump in the night. But G shouldn't be the only one watching her back... everyone could be a target in a night of mystery, romance and drama - which isn't a particularly good mixture. You'll never know who… or what could be hidden in the darkness. You know you love… XOXO Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Okay, well there is the next installment. I really hope you all like it but if you don't feedback would really be appreciated. Please review, they really make my day and motivate me.


	9. A Building Panic

**A/N - **This will have to be quick as I have got to leave for dinner. Sorry it has been a while, my only excuse is exams at University and that's not even a great one. I apologise again and thanks for sticking with me and my uselessness. It will get better I promise. Thanks again to my amazing reviewers and all those who favourite, alert and read this story. I love you all! I promise the Masquerade Ball will be in the next chapter!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Consequences of Gossip**

Chapter 9 - A Building Panic

**Well, well it's Hallow's Eve; and as we all know the day before Halloween is full of planning and preparation for that decadent Ball… or is it? Especially when scheming is much more appropriate for an unforgettable night…**

"He's been deceptively quiet lately don't you think?" Draco asked, eyebrow quirked as plated his food.

"Biding his time" Blair responded casually, yet with underlying caution as she cast a wary glance towards the Staff Table. Low and behold, Jack Bass was looking her way a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth smugly. Blair glared, biting her lip to contain her fury and worry before she turned her attention towards her half eaten plate of breakfast.

"I have a plan" Draco said, causing her to flit her gaze towards his serious face.

"Well, go on" Blair goaded as Draco leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. Her once cool face transformed into a grimace as her mouth gaped a little at his suggestion.

"I know it's a risk" Draco hastily added, schooling her surprised features. "But if you're willing to play bait, it just might work" he said calmly. Blair thought a moment, her wind whirring like a machine as she processed the pros and cons of the plot… Although it was considerably dangerous, it may be the only way to catch him in the act and end it once and for all.

"I'm in" Blair said steadfastly as she returned to her meal, a wicked smile playing at her lips.

* * *

**Better be careful B, you know more than anyone that you can never, ever underestimate your enemy…**

* * *

"V – are you sure?" Cho asked warily as the features of her latest friend darkened.

"Well how else was he going to know if that little bitch didn't say anything! She double crossed me and needs to be put in her place!" Vanessa replied, anger swelling up within her like a balloon as she stormed down the corridor, unaware of Jenny's presence behind her. _Dan… what have you done? _She thought guiltily, completely aware of her own input too.

"Vanessa wait!" Jenny called out which caused Vanessa to stop abruptly in the corridor and whip around to face her so quickly Jenny was surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked, mildly calmer but still clearly irritated.

After years of making the wrong decisions and following Blair blindly Jenny was ready to do the right thing for once. She was going to own up to her actions; that's what it meant to be a true friend and Gryffindor after all. She watched as Vanessa, clearly angered by the interruption let out an exasperated sigh at her sudden silence. It was now or never and Jenny gathered every ounce of courage she had and made her way towards Vanessa.

"V…" she began, "there's something you should know" she added before taking in a deep breath. She was going to need it.

* * *

**They say honesty is the best policy, but it looks like Little J is about to learn that no good deed goes unpunished…**

* * *

"Hey Harry" Serena smiled brightly as she took a seat next to him in front of the fire. She waited a moment for his response but Harry was way too wrapped up in his own musing to hear her.

"Harry?" Serena asked again, furrowing her brow is confusion as he continued to stare into the flickering flames. Come to think of it – she had seen him doing that a lot for the past few days…

"Hey" Serena called again, nudging him and successfully getting his attention. "Is everything alright?" she asked, her face full of concern.

"What? Yeah… yeah. Just thinking really" Harry trailed off and his gaze wandered back to the fire where he found comfort.

"You know if you fancy talking I'm here for you right?" Serena reminded him with a small smile and a supporting squeeze of his shoulder. Harry nodded, not even noticing that she left the couch to see Ron and Hermione who were beckoning her over.

Harry continued to stare at the flames, watching the way they danced as his thoughts trailed back to the enigma that was Blair Waldorf. He had successfully gotten under her skin and was one step closer to understanding the real her. But it seemed that he was pushed two steps backwards anytime he got close to her. He had never met anyone quite like her – she was an alluring mystery. One he had every intention of solving.

"Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you." Harry was wrenched from his thought but the quiet and polite voice of his best friend's sister.

"Thanks Gin" he replied, before he hauled himself out of the couch he was close to growing into with the amount of time he sat there and made his way towards the portrait's entrance.

"Ah Harry" Dumbledore welcomed, a gleam in his sparkling blue eyes. But he noticed Harry's mind was elsewhere.

"Is there something on your mind Harry, something you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked as his all knowing eyes bored into Harry's emerald ones. Dumbledore had noticed the longing glances and enamoured gazes towards Miss. Blair Waldorf during mealtimes and his walks around the school. It was clear that the young lady had captured his full attention, but Dumbledore also knew that she was a dark, manipulative and cold individual with ruthless ambitions all of which reminded him of a young man who had walked Hogwart's hallowed halls fifty years ago…

"No, sir" Harry lied, quickly averting his mind to the situation at hand.

"I see" Dumbledore nodded as he offered Harry a lemondrop, to which Harry politely declined. The two stood in silence for a moment while Dumbledore gathered his thoughts.

"I have brought you here Harry, to school you of Voldemort's past through memories that I have collected from certain individuals. It will help you in your destiny and I believe they hold the key to Voldemort's invincibility and how you can defeat him" Dumbledore explained as he motioned for Harry to take a seat.

"However, before we start… I must voice my concern in your unhealthy obsession with Blair Waldorf" Dumbledore added solemnly.

"What?" Harry asked quickly, a mixture of shock and anger in his tone. "I'm not obsessed" he argued, ready to continue had Dumbledore not interrupted.

"You cannot fool me. My dear boy, I have seen the way you stare at her constantly with a longing I have only seen with those enamoured" he explained.

"Well, shouldn't you be happy for me then – that I am capable of this?" Harry demanded bitterly, ready to rise from his chair in anger.

"Yes, but with anyone other than her… Harry, she's a danger. Her dark personality and ambitions mirror someone who used to attend this school. Only one person has ever caused the Sorting Hat to label them before its placement on a student…" Dumbledore trailed off as understanding dawned on Harry's features.

"You think she's like Voldemort?" Harry asked quietly as silence descended upon the two for a moment.

"You're wrong. I've seen a different side to her - a vulnerable, weak girl who longs to be loved and wanted" Harry said defensively, sending a glare at Dumbledore and his hasty judgement. His eyes then scanned the room quickly, refusing to look at Dumbledore in the eye while his silence spoke for him.

"I hope you're right, Harry. I'd hate to see you hurt. For your sake, I hope you're right…" Dumbledore replied, concern evident in his eyes for the young boy who was so blinded by love.

"I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing to worry about sir... but we do need to worry about Voldemort and how to stop him" Harry said truthfully before Dumbledore nodded and grabbed a vile of memory from his pocket as he led him towards the pensive.

* * *

**Look at Golden Boy defending the woman of his affection like a chivalrous Gryffindor… Obsession is a different story and people can do some crazy things. Let's just hope his love for B doesn't push him over the edge…**

* * *

"I'm really worried about him, you know" Serena told Nate as he took a seat with her, Ron and Hermione in the Common Room.

"Who are we talking about?" Nate asked as he placed an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Harry" Ron answered with a glum expression. "He's been acting pretty odd lately" he added with a grimace.

"Yeah, I've noticed … He just sorta sits there… staring at the fireplace" Nate replied, worry clearly evident in his tone.

"He's not normally like this. He's been out of it a while – as if he's not on this earth…" Ron added, confusion adorning his features.

"I mean only people who are in love are like that" Serena admitted jokingly.

However, that statement made Ron and Hermione sit up and think for a moment. Was it possible that Harry was in love? He nearly always had a glazed expression across his face, his thoughts constantly strayed away from their conversations and he always spent his evening staring into the damn fireplace…

"Actually… that would make a lot of sense" Ron said as realisation dawned on his face. "Man, I wonder who she is if he's keeping it a secret like this – maybe she's older…" Ron trailed off as he imagined a gorgeous brunette with beautiful curly hair and deep brown eyes which looked a lot like Hermione's… His cheeks immediately tinted red as he re-joined the discussion once more.

"I haven't seen him with anyone though?" Serena asked, mildly surprised that they had taken her seriously.

"He could be looking at someone from afar" Nate suggested with a small shrug.

"Well whoever it is, she's very lucky" Serena admitted as she got up to stretch. "Anyway, I'm off to sleep now. See you guys tomorrow" Serena said with a small smile and wave goodbye before she headed up the stairs with Nate following her shortly afterwards.

"I wonder who it is…" Ron added again before he too disappeared up the stairs leaving Hermione with her thoughts. It was rather odd, Harry's whole behaviour she admitted to herself. Especially considering the only person she'd caught him staring at once was… Blair Waldorf.

"Oh my god" Hermione breathed as she placed everything together. Early on he'd defended her when she and Serena were fighting, he sat closer to her in Potions than ever before and constantly gazed at her from afar. He was completely and utterly taken with Blair Waldorf – his opposite in every way. _Oh dear Harry _she thought, _what have you gotten yourself into? _

Just as she was still trying to process the information, none other than Harry Potter himself walked through the portrait into the Common Room.

"Hey 'Mione. I've got to speak to you and Ron as soon as possible tomorrow. I've got something to tell you" Harry said, a small amount of excitement in his voice.

"Are you crazy?" Hermione asked shrilly, unable to contain herself and Harry immediately blanched.

"What…?" Harry asked absolutely bewildered.

"I already know" Hermione answered quietly, just as the clock chimed midnight.

"Huh? How you could possibly know?" Harry asked again, still completely perplexed at the scene unfolding before him.

"I worked it out, Harry and it's only a matter of time before anyone else with half a brain will do too" Hermione answered, a little angry with his insistence to play dumb.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about…" Harry answered, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Damn it Harry!" Hermione raised her voice a moment, before lowering it quickly again so as not to wake anyone,

"I'm talking about your feelings for Blair" she added, with a solemn expression on her face as Harry's eyes widened dramatically. He'd been found out.

"Oh shit" he muttered as his gaze fell towards the floor.

"Indeed" Hermione replied, her eyes full of pity. "But no-one else knows" she added hastily even though her eyes were still downcast.

"And we'd better hope they don't find out" she added resolutely, completely unaware of the young girl who'd accidentally caught every word.

* * *

**Looks like Golden's Boy secret has just been laid bare and surely a juicy secret like this won't be a secret much longer… A lot of drama brings great entertainment, especially when masks are involved. You never know who you're going to end up. Halloween will definitely be eventful… XOXO Gossip Girl.**


	10. In the Dark

**A/N - **Wow, it has been a while since I have updated. Too long really and it is disgraceful. However, I hope I have made up for it by giving you the longest chapter so far. I can tell you that a lot happens in it and I hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, I really appreciate them - they always bring a smile to my face and make my day!

This chapter is the darkest and is to be rated M for rape even though I didn't write it - I just didn't want to. Sadly that gives away part of the storyline, but it's for those who do not wish to read it as it is quite a horrible dark thing to write in. Also Harry is probably a bit OOC at points, but I'll leave that to you to decide - hope you like it.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl otherwise I would be totally minted and not writing here.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Consequences of Gossip**

Chapter Ten - In the Dark

**Good evening my wonderful readers and what an evening it'll turn out to be. It's the Halloween Masquerade Ball and everyone knows that Halloween can be frightful and dangerous especially when things go bump in the night. Everyone knows that masks conceal the real person and things are never what they appear. Better keep your wits about you if you want to survive the night… **

* * *

"Harry, who'd you end up asking in the end?" Ron asked casually as he, Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean stood the bottom of the Grand Staircase, gathering the courage to go inside.

"Yeah, I'm taking Pavarti, Neville's taking Luna and Ron's asked Lavender… Is it the mysterious girl that you've had your eye on lately?" Seamus supplied, his eyebrow quirked in interest as an impish smile graced his lips.

"Huh, there's no girl I've been eyeing" Harry chided good-naturedly. However his heart beat quickened dramatically at the thought of everyone finding out.

"Don't play the fool. We've noticed the way you've been acting. You are whipped!" Dean teased jovially in an attempt to coax the answer out of Harry.

"So, who is Harry?" Neville asked, mounting the pressure. His four friends stepped closer, closing in on him and Harry desperately searched for a way out. His racked his brain trying to think before he remembered who Ron's date was. Lavender Brown.

"Say Ron – how come you're not going with Hermione? I thought you would have plucked up the Gryffindor courage to tell her how you feel" Harry said, causing Ron to blush furiously and the others to turn on him. _Safe _Harry thought relieved as he let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Well, she was already asked by someone – they gave her a bloody rose and everything" Ron explained, trying to act as though he wasn't bothered but failing miserably as his tone was full of bitter resentment.

"She probably just didn't want to go with you" Dean teased roguishly before he playfully punched Ron in the arm and the five boys had a bit of a laugh.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed the girl he'd been waiting for all night – Blair Waldorf. He could tell it was her, even with the mask on by her cool calmness which exuded from her and her elegant posture. She looked stunning with her hair in ringlets, Smokey eyes and red lipstick wearing a short black cocktail dress which hugged her slim figure, Harry took his opportunity to slip away from his friends and made his way over to her.

"Potter" she greeted coldly, "you'd better move if you know what's good for you" she added coldly.

"I've been looking for you. I want to talk to you about what happened the other day" Harry explained, determined not to let her leave.

"And I've been avoiding you. What happened was a lapse of my judgement and I want you to leave me alone. You're boring me now" Blair responded icily. She was definitely back to her original persona and Harry couldn't help but wonder what happened.

"Potter" drawled Malfoy, "the whole point of a masquerade is to make it difficult for someone to recognise you; but then the mask is a down sight better than having to look at your ugly spectacled face" he added snidely.

"Piss of Malfoy" Harry retorted angrily. His patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Is that the best you can do?" Blair sneered. "You Gryffindors are so pathetic" she added with a smirk to rival Draco's. She bypassed his coldly before Draco offered her his arm which she gladly accepted and together made their way into the Great Hall, leaving Harry hurt and confused in their wake.

* * *

**Looks like Golden Boy's had his precious heart stepped on by Queen B and there's more where that came from; afterall love is a battlefield… **

* * *

"Have you spotted them yet?" Vanessa asked Cho, her partner in crime as they scanned the Great Hall for any sign of Jenny and her date.

"Is that her or Serena?" Cho asked as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"That's her… and she's with…" Vanessa began, but for the life of her couldn't recognise Jenny's date. However, the red and gold mask suggested that he was in Gryffindor.

"It's the Cormac McLaggen…" Cho supplied, "he's gorgeous. How'd she get him?" she asked, a little miffed that her date was nowhere near as attractive.

"Well, she won't have him for long…" Vanessa replied in a scheming tone, a wicked smile playing at her lips. Cho nodded before she strolled over towards the pair, pretending to be looking for someone. As Vanessa had planned it, Cho managed to 'accidentally' stumble into Jenny and spill her drink over her. _Perfect _Vanessa thought spitefully.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I was too busy looking for my date that I didn't pay attention. I'm sorry! Here let me help you get it off" Cho offered in her most sincere tone.

"I can't see the stain" Jenny groaned, a little upset that she wouldn't be able to dance with Cormac just yet.

"Here let's go over into the lighted area over there. It's a simple spell my Mum taught me" Cho added politely.

"I'll be back shortly" Jenny said, turning to her date.

"I'll wait here otherwise you won't find me again in this sea of masks" Cormac replied as he watched his date being pulled to the other side of the Hall which was much lighter.

Vanessa seized her opportunity and made her way over to him gracefully.

"I see you came with Jenny Humphrey" Vanessa said with feigned disgust and disparagement.

"You have a problem with that?" Cormac responded rudely as he stared down the girl before him.

"Of course not – just her. I mean she's a huge man eater; just chews guys up, spits them out and cheats on them with various different guys. The last guy she cheated on with five others. I don't want to see that be you" Vanessa explained as though it pained her to say it.

"It's always the pretty and quiet ones" Cormac snarled, clenching his fists in anger. He was the one who played the girls, not the other way around and he would not be humiliated – especially by that American whore.

"Thanks by the way" Cormac added with a roguish smile in place. "Who are you here with? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be a wall-flower" he added as he took a step closer.

"Sadly, I don't have a date" Vanessa replied playfully as she sauntered closer to him and leaned against his chest.

"You do now" Cormac responded as he took her hand and pulled her closer before leading her onto the dance floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, Vanessa noticed Jenny return with a look of pure disappointment and hurt at the realisation that her date had in fact wandered off. _I'll have you in tears by the end of this night, you won't even know what's going to hit you… _Vanessa though venomously as she wrapped her arms around Cormac's neck and pulled herself closer to him as the danced to the music.

* * *

**Well, look out Little J. This wouldn't be the first time you've had a bulls-eye on your back. The only question is – will Vanessa's next attack be a miss or hit? I'm hoping for the latter…**

* * *

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked as he came across his best friend standing by the bar as he downed a shot of firewhiskey which had been sneaked in for the evening.

"Not likely when everyone's in masks. I might have seen her, might not have" Harry responded coolly as he downed another shot.

"I was only asking" Ron defended himself with a glare, before he noticed the six empty shot glasses lying beside his best friend.

"How many have you had?" Ron asked, concern evident in his voice. His eyebrows furrowed when Harry shrugged. "Mate, you've had enough" Ron ordered as he grabbed the full shot glass Harry was about to throw back into his system. Harry allowed Ron to drag him over to the side, since he was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. Harry was beginning to see double but did not see the girl in a flowing red cocktail dress whom he successfully bumped into.

"Watch it" she snapped when Ron instantly recognised the voice. It was Hermione.

"Sorry, I'm just looking after Harry he's had a bit too much firewhiskey" Ron replied flippantly as his grip tightened around Harry's wrist in an effort to guide him away. He was stopped however when he heard Hermione's voice again.

"Is he alright? Why did he drink so much?" she responded with worry as she took a look at Harry who was stumbling slightly.

"Don't worry about it. Wouldn't want to keep your date waiting" Ron sneered in reply as he glared at Hermione's date.

"Excuse me" Hermione glared daggers from behind her golden mask. She was about to tear Ron's head off with insults at his ridiculous behaviour when she felt a familiar hand grasp her shoulder.

"I knew you'd come" he drawled as he spun her round to hand her a single red rose. Hermione felt herself weaken as she gazed into his deep brown eyes and almost lost herself in them but was prevented by Ron.

"This is the prick you came with" Ron snarled angrily, completely dumbfounded. "He's a bloody bastard" he spat viciously.

"You better watch your tongue Weasley if you want to keep it" Chuck hissed venomously.

"Honestly Potter, can you not keep your friend on a leash where he belongs" Blair added coldly as she joined Chuck's side along with Draco. Harry barely heard what she said, he just stared at her moving lips. He'd give anything at that moment just to kiss them.

"And what the hell are you doing with her? She's a dirty mudblood. Perhaps you don't understand that she's below you or is anyone worth banging in America" Draco added crudely with complete revulsion as he eyed Hermione.

"How dare you" Ron seethed as he lost his grip on Harry and lunged for Malfoy. "She's smart, beautiful, witty, funny, kind and a hell of a lot better than you" he cried as Hermione grabbed onto his shoulder and tried to pull him back just as Malfoy drew his wand and pointed it at Ron's throat.

"This isn't worth it" Hermione pleaded with Ron as she shook his shoulders in an attempt to get some sense into him.

"Besides you have other things to worry about" Blair noted with a raised eyebrow as she nodded in the direction of Harry who was attempting to prop himself up on the table but failing epically.

"Oh shit" Ron grumbled as he turned his attention to Harry while Blair chuckled to herself.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart Granger. Stick to the blood traitor, at least you're in the same league, and stay with your own kind" Blair said icily, her eyes darkening considerably. Hermione and Ron glared at the Slytherin trio before the three stalked off to the other side of the Great Hall.

"Ron" Hermione started, completely aware that she was still gripping his shoulders and they were extremely close.

"We'd better help Harry" Ron murmured breathlessly as he felt Hermione's chest pressed against his back.

"Before we do, I just want to say thank you. I don't know what I was thinking – I suppose I just wanted to badly to be wanted by someone" she explained, slightly embarrassed.

"You are wanted" Ron replied before he could control himself and Hermione stumbled backwards out of sheer shock. Was Ron admitting that he felt the same way…

"I want you Hermione, I always have" Ron added bravely. There was no turning back as he pulled her close to him and planted a delicate kiss on her waiting lips.

"Oh Ron" Hermione simpered as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. The two were so wrapped up in each other that it took Ron several minutes to realise that Harry had disappeared and was in fact making his slow and clumsy way over to the Slytherin trio.

* * *

**It's never a good idea to drown your sorrows when you're keeping destructive secrets. Under the influence you might find the truth will find its way out, after all "the truth will set you free" and I bet things are about to get wild… **

* * *

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely ravishing?" Chuck smirked suggestively at Blair which caused her to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh and you'd ravage me, I'm sure" Blair responded dryly, an mischievous glint in her eye.

"I love it when you talk dirty Blair" Chuck replied seductively as he inched his way closer to her.

"Cool it" Draco ordered, exuding superiority as he glanced between the two. "We have a plan to implement. Stay focused" he added haughtily before he turned his attention to the dancing students. He couldn't deny the pang of jealousy which tore through him at the closeness of the two. Draco couldn't understand why he was suddenly so jealous of Chuck and Blair's friendship – did he really want to be friends with Blair, or was it something more?

Draco was immediately pulled out of his musings by Professor Bass who had made his way over to him.

"Sorry to interrupt" he said calmly, casting a lusty glance at Blair before he could stop himself. "But I have to speak to you privately. It concerns your father" Jack added and Draco's interest was immediately heightened. He excused himself from Blair and Chuck who merely nodded in understanding before he followed Jack towards the Entrance Hall.

"Potter's drunk" Chuck stated, stifling a smirk as he nodded towards none other than Harry Potter who was making his way over to them at that very moment.

"This could be fun" he added playfully and was about to humiliate Potter before Blair put out a hand to stop him.

"Now's not the time" Blair explained, her featured hard.

"No matter, there's a Slytherin girl over there who will be much more fun" Chuck smirked suggestively before he sauntered towards her, leaving Blair alone with Harry.

"Did I not specifically tell you to stay away from me, Potter" Blair stated, rather than asked. She was clearly exasperated but Harry would not relent.

"I'm a free spirit" he responded with swagger.

"Then be like a 'free spirit' and leave this world" Blair responded coolly, enjoying the pained reaction on Harry's face as his bravado crumbled.

"Blair, please" Harry pleaded, "I love you" he added, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You're drunk Potter. It's infatuation or obsession but definitely _not _love. Leave before you make a complete fool of yourself" Blair replied darkly.

"No, I know I feel something for you, I know I do" Harry took her hand and was surprised when she didn't retract it immediately.

"You're cold and distant so as not to get too attached to people, you put a shield up to defend yourself from the world, you try not to cry so you don't show weakness, you have witty comebacks to cut people down so they understand how you feel at home, you're as loyal and compassionate as any Gryffindor, as sweet and friendly as a Hufflepuff, as intelligent and funny as a Ravenclaw. You're one of a kind Blair and the most endearing, beautiful and misunderstood person I've had the pleasure of meeting" Harry explained, allowing everything he'd been keeping within himself out in one moment. He waited in anticipation for Blair's reaction, and watched as her cold persona dropped instantly. She stared at him unblinking with a mixture of surprise and happiness in her eyes. Blair stepped closer to him and opened her mouth to respond but was unable to as Harry's lips claimed hers passionately. She didn't push him away at first as they were completely lost in each other but she soon heard footsteps and forced him off her, albeit unwillingly. They stared at each other, unsure of what to do but were interrupted before either could make a move.

"Harry – what the hell are you doing?" Ron asked, taken a back.

"We've been searching for you. You need to come with us and stop making a fool of yourself" Hermione said gently.

"What am I doing wrong exactly?" Harry asked as he threw his arms to the side.

"Staring down the Ice Queen you idiot – do you have a death wish?" Ron asked, glaring at him before he grabbed hold of Harry shirt collar and began to drag him away with Hermione's help. She watched with pity as she noticed Harry's sad but loving gaze lingering on Blair, but was surprised when she followed his stare out of curiosity to see the same emotions swirling within her chocolate eyes.

* * *

**Well, this is interesting… a Slytherin/Gryffindor romance – who would have thought? But the road to love is never smooth, and I'm sure they'll be many obstacles along the way… one of which could be closer than they think… **

* * *

"Look Jack, I appreciate you making small-talk about my Defence grades but you said you had some information about my father" Draco said, perturbed as they stopped by the Grand Staircase.

"Well, I lied" Jack responded cruelly and before Draco could say or do anything he was hit with the 'stupify' spell which left him unconscious. Jack managed to catch the naïve adolescent before he hit the ground, and dragged him quickly and quietly towards the broom closet. Once there, he stripped Malfoy of his trousers and tuxedo blazer before pulling out a few of his hairs ready to add to the Polyjuice potion he'd been brewing for a month. He held the glass of potion before him, ready to face whatever consequences may occur for what he would do tonight. Jack found that he didn't care. Ever since he'd met Blair Waldorf he'd wanted her and tonight he'd have her.

* * *

**Didn't I tell you that Halloween was dangerous? Poor B is about to realise that things are not always as they seem… **

* * *

"There you are. What did Bass want?" Blair asked as she noticed Draco make his way over to her.

"There was a bit of trouble at the Ministry and my Dad will be visiting me soon" Draco responded casually, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Hardly seems important…" Blair replied in an uninterested tone.

"Well, I'm back now… where's Chuck?" Draco asked, searching the sea of masked faces.

"Off to conquer another girl" Blair replied with a shrug. She was mildly surprised to say the least when Draco took hold of her hand, the hand which still burned from Harry's touch, and began to lead her away from the Great Hall. Due to sheer curiosity she followed and the two ended up in the Entrance Hall.

"Why did you drag me out here? It had better be important" Blair asked in a bored tone as she examined her nails.

"Oh it is, I assure you" Draco replied with a smirk but did not divulge anything. Blair raised an eyebrow to coax it out of him, but he still wouldn't say anything.

"Don't waste my time" Blair hissed before she turned on her heel to storm back inside when Draco's voice stopped her.

"I've developed feelings for you" he said and Blair was stunned as she turned to face him.

"I know you feel the same" he added as he sauntered towards her and took her hand in his own.

"Did you hit your head in your absence? You've been hallucinating if you've though my interactions with you have been anything other than friendly" Blair responded coolly as she attempted to take her hand from his grasp. However, his hand moved to encircle her wrist and his grip tightened.

"I'm not one to be denied" he threatened icily. There was an evil glint in his eye, something she had never seen before and Blair's breath caught in her throat.

Unable to fight against him, Draco's other hand gripped her wrist and pushed her backwards into the alcove beneath the Grand Staircase. Blair pushed against him and struggled desperately in an attempt to free her hands. Immediately her knee instinctively sought out his groin but she found herself unable to move. He'd used wandless magic… she had no idea that Draco was so talented in magic. Her eyes glistened over with tears as she saw the mad and lustful look in his eyes. She was about to scream for help when a hand covered her mouth quickly.

Using his free hand to rummage for his wand, he quickly used a silencing charm and disillusionment charm around the area. He then removed his hand as Blair bit down on it.

"You dare" she warned, despite the overwhelming fear she felt at her current situation.

"I think I do. There's no way out Blair and no-one can hear. I'll have you" Draco breathed, his face inches from hers. In an instant they claimed her lips aggressively as his hands began to run down to her waist. His fingers dug into her skin roughly, causing her to gasp and his tongue entered her mouth forcefully. She struggled to move her head and release herself but he was too strong. He pulled away a moment to stare into her fearful eyes as his hand reached behind her back and began to unzip her dress at a painfully fast rate. That's when she realised that Draco's eyes were a steely grey… these eyes, on the other hand, were a familiar brown.

"Jack… please don't" Blair begged, her fear unrelenting as she began to shake with terror. He was no longer in control of himself as he pushed her head back into the wall. Her mask fell to the floor, as he once again forced her head into the wall before he began to ravage her uncontrollably. He was a monster, unable to stop himself in his lusty haze as he hiked her negligee to her hips and spread her legs, readying her for him.

* * *

**No-one should have to endure this… there are some things I will not condone and this is one of them. Poor B, I can only wonder whether she will ever be the same again after tonight… **

* * *

"Vanessa, I know what you did earlier" Jenny accused, as she found Vanessa by the punch bowl.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean" Vanessa played innocent, looking like a dear caught in headlights.

"Look, I know you're angry at me, I would be too. I don't want to fight, I only wanted my brother to be happy" Jenny admitted, imploring Vanessa to listen and stop this fighting.

"You know Dean Thomas showed up here alone. Since I'm friends with him I want to introduce you too. He's waiting over there" Jenny explained, pointing to a tall, handsome dark skinned boy wearing a metallic grey mask who was standing by the entrance.

"Jenny, I've been such an idiot" Vanessa apologised immediately, guilty overwhelming her at how selfish and obsessive she had become.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Urgh, I've turned into Blair Waldorf" Vanessa added, looking at the floor in embarrassment and shame.

"No, you haven't. If you had, you would have continued regardless of what I just said. Come on now, I want a truce between you, me, Ginny and Dan. No more hard feelings or rivalries or schemes" Jenny said, holding a hand out and waiting for Vanessa to accept.

Vanessa stared at Jenny's hand before turning her attention to the young girl before her. She grasped her hand and shook it firmly with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Jenny" Vanessa replied, "I shouldn't have been such a bitch. I don't really know what to say – you're too nice" she added sincerely.

"Well, how about you just let me introduce you to Dean, you can pay me back another time" Jenny suggested with a friendly wink as Vanessa smiled in return.

"Will you hold on a second please. I'll meet you over there in a minute, if you'll wait?" Vanessa asked hopefully. Jenny nodded with a sweet smile before she turned on her heel to return to Dean Thomas, ready to entertain him before Vanessa arrived.

Vanessa immediately scampered across the Great Hall, careful not to trip over some spilt drinks on the floor as she found her way to Cho Chang.

"You ready?" Cho asked with a smirk.

"It's off. Jenny and I have made peace. Please don't do anything, she's introducing me to Dean Thomas and I'm sure she'll set you up with another cute Gryffindor" Vanessa replied with an earnest smile. Cho smiled in gratitude, because in all honesty she hadn't wanted to continue with the scheme. It was her, and she was glad that Vanessa had come around – she had a feeling she would.

* * *

**So, all's well that ends well for this group, but the same cannot be said for B; one can only hope that there will be justice… **

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain what you are doing in your shirt and boxers? Do you think it's funny?" Professor McGonagall asked shrilly when she caught sight of him. He'd come from the broom closet, luckily able to escape even if he was in complete disarray.

"Please, it's not what you think" Draco implored, an unnatural sense of trepidation in his tone.

"What is going on here?" Snape's cold drawl asked as he joined Minerva along with Albus Dumbledore.

"It's Blair, she's in trouble. Jack Bass is going to do something to her" Draco explained, a pained expression on his face.

"Jack Bass has been cleared of charges… I don't understand" Professor McGonagall answered, a look of worry etched onto her wise face.

"I know, but this time it's the truth" Draco pleaded, hoping the professors would believe him.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"There's not really any time to explain, but Bass told me he needed to speak to me about my father so I went with him. He stunned me and I woke up in the broom closet next to a cauldron of Polyjuice potion, without my trousers or blazer" Draco explained hurriedly as he made a move to leave the Great Hall.

By now, he had managed to attract a lot of unwanted attention and he could feel the eyes of each student in the hall on him. Harry, who had now sobered up had never seen or heard Malfoy act in such a way and knew instantly that something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when Malfoy set off with Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore in tow.

"Now, I want the rest of you to remain in the Great Hall, while we take care of something. There is nothing to worry about, please enjoy the rest of the evening." Dumbledore ordered when he'd made it to the centre of the room. Harry watched as they walked from the Great Hall.

"Harry, did he mention that Blair was in trouble?" Serena asked, unable to believe what she had overheard and extremely concerned for her former friend, especially if Jack Bass was involved.

"Lets follow them" Harry dictated, before he, Ron and Hermione along with Serena, Nate, Ginny and Dan followed them into the Great Hall.

"Mr Potter, do you think you are above the Headmaster's orders?" Snape drawled as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Mr. Malfoy are you sure you haven't had any alcohol?" McGonagall asked, for there was nobody in the Entrance Hall and no evidence of any sort of struggle.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's in trouble I'm sure of it" Draco pleaded, his face growing paler with worry by the second.

"Hominum Revelio" Hermione spoke confidently, her wand poised in the air. Even she couldn't ignore the concern or fear in Draco's voice. Immediately, there was a shimmering as if a charm was being broken.

Suddenly a series of grunts and strangled sobs were heard as two figures came into focus. The sight shocked the group as a bruised, battered, broken and bleeding Blair wearing only a negligee was pinned against the wall by Jack Bass. Professor McGonagall amongst the other women there were unable to control their gasps, whilst the men looked on in intense anger and revulsion. Immediately, Jack's thrusts stopped when he felt himself thrown off of Blair by a spell from Professors Snape and Dumbledore who were quick to act.

He hit the floor with an almighty thud while Blair fell to the floor in a crumpled mess. Blood was still running down from her legs, as she tucked them underneath her protectively as she continued to cry in anguish. Everyone in that room, even those who had hated her instantly felt pity for her.

"Professor Snape, I want you to contact Azkaban Prison. She may not be a minor in the United Kingdom but she is in America. They'll find another prisoner can be added" Dumbledore ordered sternly, obviously still angry from the situation he had seen.

"B" Serena breathed, tears welling in her eyes and the sight of her shattered former friend. It was absolutely heartbreaking and Minerva instantly made her way over to the girl as Draco went to retrieve Madam Pomfrey from the Great Hall.

The group watched as McGonagall cradled the young girl in her arms, whilst Dumbledore forced Jack Bass onto his feet and, with the use of a spell which rendered him unable to move, dragged him towards his office to await the Dementors so that he could not escape. Harry sent a deathly glare at the man who'd committed such an atrocious, disgusting act to such a vulnerable, loveable girl. He hoped the Dementors would administer the kiss – only then would justice be served. He was about to make his way over to her hold her in a comforting and protective embrace when Madam Pomfrey arrived. She helped Minerva carry the girl up the Grand Staircase, muttering obscenities under her breath.

"How could this happen?" Ginny breathed, eyes brimming with tears as the image still haunted her.

"Nobody deserves this" Serena murmured, causing the others to nod in agreement, too shock and upset to say anything. Together they gripped each other comfortingly and made their way up the Grand Staircase towards their Common Rooms. They couldn't return to the Ball after such a sickening scene; and it would no doubt be over momentarily.

The group watched as Blair hobbled along with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, before they continued on their way. Only Harry stayed behind, his eyes full of anger, concern and compassion as his gaze connected with Blair's pained one. However, the connection was broken as she was ushered in and he was left with that image imprinted on his mind. It would be something none of them would ever forget and he just hoped that she would be alright as he followed his friends.

* * *

**For once I am at a loss for words. That was a dark and tragic end to what was supposed to be a fun, albeit dramatic night. Everything's going to change now. Things will never be the same… XOXO Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Well that was the chapter, reviews are much appreciated. I'll hopefully update soon once I figure out what's definitely going to happen next.

Also I wonder who you all want Blair to end up with, I have some ideas but it would be nice to know since I keep getting people saying different things.

Hope you all are having a good summer. Continue to enjoy it!


End file.
